I Won't Give Up On Us
by HereandNow27
Summary: DJ Santana Lopez is living the life of a single lady after being heart broken. She has the money, the girls, the alcohol. She never wants to be tie down again but a small kink is put in her life style when she ends up getting a one night stand pregnant. G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this(: Please review.**

**Just a little side note, I'm not sure who created the story cover, I found it on Google but the credit goes to whoever did(:**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Santana Lopez looked down at the shot in her hands; she let out a defeated sigh before downing it. She couldn't believe she actually had the emotionally strength to come. One of her best friends, Rachel, was turning 24 today and the party was being thrown at a very exclusive club. The old Santana would have taken advantage of the free drinks and party till dawn but this Santana was dead inside.

She had been in LA for two months trying to recruit DJ's for her production company. She had actually left early from her trip just to come here for Rachel and the first thing she did getting off the plane was come here to see her. She thought she would be having more fun but she was just miserable.

"Santana!" Rachel squealed as she walked over and hugged her, "I'm so glad that you made it. I thought you would go straight home, you know with everything that's been going on with Brittany and LA. I would have understand,"

Santana swallowed when Rachel mentioned _her_ name but she quickly recovered. Instead she motioned the bartender for more drinks.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world hobbit," Santana smirked, "Now tell me do you plan on getting laid tonight?"

"Well if Finn's plane lands from Ohio tonight then most definitely," Rachel giggled.

Santana scoffed, "Seriously? It's your birthday treat yourself to some New Yorker ass!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Thanks but no thanks,"

The bartender began to pour the shots, and handed them to the girls.

"Just leave the bottle," Santana motioned.

"Seriously are you planning to drink for the rest of us?" Rachel asked.

"It's just one bottle once I hit three that's when you can start to limit me," Santana said downing the shot and then grabbing the bottle.

Rachel just chuckled in response and downed her shot as well.

"Ladies!" Kurt greeted them and turned to Rachel, "You'll never guess who is on her way!"

"Ugh no one cares Lady lips," Santana felt the alcohol in her system.

"Who?"

"Quinn!"

Rachel began to squeal, "Where is she?"

"Well she said she was about 20 minutes away," Kurt said checking his phone.

"Who's Quinn?" Santana asked as she took a waterfall from the bottle of tequila.

Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle away, "She is a dear friend of ours that we have known since high school back in Lima and you would have actually met her if you ever show up to any of our Broadway shows,"

"Hey maybe you'll get along with her. She's into ladies too," Rachel winked and giggled.

"Okay first of too soon," Santana frowned taking her bottle back from Kurt, "And second off your too drunk to even be here,"

"Okay no Rach don't even go there," Kurt began and turned to Santana, "I'm sorry Satan but you are a Womanizer and you're going to stay away from Quinn,"

Santana rolled her eyes as she took another waterfall from the bottle, "It's not my fault I'm so irresistible,"

"Hate to say it but Kurt's right. Ever since what happen a few months ago you've gotten your fair share of ladies. But I guess the ladies are attracted to your extra package," Rachel smirked.

"Who am I to say no to the lovely ladies," Santana chuckled.

"I'm serious last thing she needs is to get involve with Satan," Kurt said.

"The only reason I'm not kicking your ass is because I'm so drunk I'm pretty sure I'll miss every hit," Santana pointed at Kurt.

"Ugh girls let's just go dance," Kurt said as he pulled them towards the dance floor.

.

.

.

.

Santana didn't know how long it had been but what she did know was that she was completely out of it, how was she going to get home? Maybe she could still drive home very carefully, probably not. The most reasonable thing to do was call a cab. In that case she should get another drink before leaving. She had been dancing with Kurt and Rachel but Rachel had left a while ago see the girl Quinn. Santana was getting curious who was this Quinn.

"Hey I'm going to get another drink," Santana yelled over the music.

Kurt shook his head, "Get water, your more wasted than me and Rachel put together,"

"I can handle my liquor," Santana argued.

"Get water!" Kurt said, "I'll go find Rachel to tell her that I'll take you home. She's probably with Quinn,"

"Ugh Fine I'll be at the bar," Santana reluctantly argued.

Kurt nodded and head the opposite direction. Santana sighed if Kurt was going take her home she could at least have another drink. As she made her way over to the bar she collided with what felt like a wall.

"Ouh,"

Santana stumbled back but regained her balanced, as her vision adjusted she saw the most beautiful blonde she's ever seen… or maybe it was just the alcohol.

"I'm sorry," Santana mumbled as she noticed that she had dropped the blondes drink when she bumped into her.

"It's fine," She smiled, "I wasn't really looking where I was going,"

Those hazel eyes… Mmm they were driving Santana crazy.

"Let me get you another drink?" Santana smirked, "It's the least I can do,"

The blonde seem to study Santana for a minute before letting a smile appeared across her face, "Seems fair,"

Santana motioned the bartender for two more drinks.

"That's very kind of you…."

"Santana," Santana said.

"I'm Quinn,"

So this was Quinn, and god she was gorgeous. Santana couldn't help but scan the blondes body, and boy did she have a good rack. Unfortunately for Santana, Quinn seemed to notice this.

"Could you be more obvious?" Quinn grimaced as they got their drinks.

"Well you are kind of irresistible," Santana said with a seductive smile.

Quinn let out a small chuckle, "Are you hitting on me?"

"That all depends," Santana said as she downed her shot, "Is that something you would like?"

Quinn looked at Santana and downed her shot instead of answering her.

Santana felt her phone vibrate and when she looked who it was she turned it off quickly.

"Anyone you don't want to talk to?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"No one worth my time," Santana sighed, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Well aren't you upfront?" Quinn smirked.

"I don't like to play games. If I want someone I let them know,"

Quinn looked at Santana once more and then leaned in to whisper in Santana's ear, "I'll drive,"

Santana let a small smile out and grabbed Quinn's hand leading her out of the club.

.

.

.

.

Santana panted as she rolled off Quinn and laid next to her. What was it about this girl that drove Santana crazy, this had literally been one of the best night in months. Quinn was a freak in the sheets and Santana loved it.

Quinn turned to look at Santana and smiled.

"What?" Santana chuckled.

"I've never been with anyone like you before," Quinn said as her she played with Santana's hand.

Santana gave her a small questioning smile.

"I like it," Quinn smiled as she intertwined her hand with Santana's.

Santana let out a smirk before leaning in to place a kiss on Quinn's neck.

"So what happens now?" Quinn asked.

"Well," Santana began as she continued to place kisses all over Quinn's neck, "You could walk out or we could go for round 2, lady's choice?"

Quinn let out a small chuckle and leaned in pressing her lips against Santana's.

"Are you ready to be screaming my name again?"

"Get over yourself," Quinn laughed.

"I'm keeping it real," Santana shrugged.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it," Quinn smiled.

"You bet your ass it is," Santana said as she pulled Quinn in for a kiss.

.

.

.

.

"San,"

Santana felt a hand on her shoulder that kept shaking her. She wanted it to go away, why would Quinn be awake at this hour she was as drunk as Santana last night. Oh god how Santana hated waking up early and even worse with a hangover.

"Quinn stop it," Santana mumbled.

"Hey wake up! It's Blaine,"

Blaine? What the hell was Blaine doing in her condo? And where was Quinn? This made Santana to immediately wake up. She wanted to know where the blonde had gone.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked as she tried to sit up.

"Well first how about you put one some clothes," Blaine commented as he went over to Santana's closet to get some clothes for her.

It was then that Santana realized she was still naked from last night; she pulled up the sheets to cover up her body, "It's nothing you haven't seen before,"

Blaine just chuckled, "Puck and I landed today at JFK and head to the company when I got a call from Kurt. Apparently you disappeared last night on him but seeing from the state you're in I figure that you got wasted and brought a lady home,"

"Could you stop with the yelling," Santana said holding her head.

"I'm not yelling that's your hangover. We can get you coffee for that but you're going to have to shower later. We have to head to the company now to sign papers for the new DJ from LA," Blaine explained.

Santana nodded and did what Blaine told her. She had known Blaine since she was a kid; they use to live down the street from each other in the Bronx. He was the only one that understood her all her life even though she was such a bitch sometimes, he was her family. He was there for her when her family practically disowned her when she said she wanted to be a DJ instead of going into the Family stocking business.

And now she had made it, she along with Blaine and their other friend Puck owned the company Legacy Productions that booked DJ's, including Santana herself, all the hottest clubs and events in New York. The company didn't make millions but it did make enough for Santana to have a condo in NY and LA. She had met Kurt ad Rachel through Blaine and Puck when she was doing a gig at one of the clubs about three years ago and they have been friends ever since.

Which made her wonder what Kurt would say if he found out that she not only didn't stay away from Quinn but she had actually fucked her…twice.

Quinn, why the hell had she left? Santana thought that she could maybe get her number or something after last night. What that they had was literally epic and she expected more but she was a fool. Of course Quinn had left it was just a one night stand, that's what you do, you do the walk of shame and that's exactly Quinn had done.

Santana shook her head as she sat in the car seat. She wasn't going to get attach to anyone not now, not ever again, not after Brittany.

"Hey what's going through you mind?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," Santana lied, "Just the hangover,"

"So who's Quinn?" Blaine smiled, "Is this someone I will actually get to meet?"

Santana scoffed, "I doubt I will ever meet her again,"

"Oh was she that bad?" Blaine cringed.

"No, she was…she was amazing," Santana sighed, "But I'm guessing she snuck out at the crack of dawn,"

"Ouch," Blaine smiled, "Someone other than you actually did the walk of shame,"

"Shut up," She rolled her eyes, "So what are we doing today? Because this hangover is killing me,"

They arrived at the company and they both got out and head inside.

"Well we just got to sign some paper work for the new DJ and you have to decide what bookings you're going to do for the next two months and whatever left we give to the other DJ's,"

Santana sighed, "Alright let's get this show on the road,"

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Rachel strutted her way through the hall with Kurt. Quinn had texted them to meet at her apartment as soon as possible, she said it was an emergency.

"Do you think she's okay?" Kurt asked.

"Let's hope so," Rachel said.

Rachel had only seen Quinn a few times after her birthday party, they had both had a very busy schedule that they really hadn't had time to spend as much time with each other as they use to.

They stopped at her apartment door and Kurt knocked.

It hadn't even been 10 second when the door opened up.

"Thank god you guys are here," Quinn said as she let them in.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah why did you text us a 911?" Rachel asked.

"Have you been crying?" Kurt asked.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked back and forth between Rachel and Kurt.

"Quinn what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I'm pregnant," Quinn finally said.

There was silence between the three of them; both Kurt and Rachel seemed to be in shock. They weren't exactly sure if they heard right.

"I'm sorry I think I didn't hear right," Rachel said, "Did you just say that your pregnant?"

Tears began to slip down Quinn's cheeks, "This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I'm 23 years old my career is barely starting," Quinn sobbed as she slumped on her couch.

Rachel immediately went to her side to hug her.

"Hey it's going to be okay," Kurt said as he sat beside here, "We'll figure something out."

"But how did this happen?" Rachel asked, "With who? I haven't seen you with anyone,"

"When did this even happened?" Kurt asked, "I thought you said you wanted to focus on your career,"

"It was stupid," Quinn said as she whipped her tears, "It happened the night of Rachel's party, I was really drunk and it just happened,"

"Hey it's okay," Rachel soothed, "Just tell us what happened,"

"Um that's actually why I called you because I need your help to contact her," Quinn said, "She' was at your party, I thought maybe you knew her,"

"I'm sorry are we talking about a she?" Kurt gaped, "Please don't tell me that the she you're talking about is Santana!?"

Quinn frowned, "How did you know?"

Rachel sighed, "I can't believe Santana,"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"That's the only person I've slept with in months Kurt. You guys of all people should know that. It's hers," Quinn cried.

Kurt looked at Quinn and saw how broken up she was about all this. The last thing she needed right now was a lecture, that would be reserved for later but right what she needed was her friends.

"Hey we'll help you figure this out," Kurt said, "You have us okay,"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, don't worry everything will be okay,"

"How am I supposed to tell her that I'm pregnant with her kid?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow you guys are AMAZING! The responds to the first chapter was incredible! I know posting this story could have gone either way because it was a little risky since Santana can't get a Quinn pregnant in reality but obviously she can in the story for obvious reasons. But you guys actually loved it and that's AMAZING(: But other than that you guys are great! Please continue reviewing, just a tip the more reviews the faster I writer(;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure this is the best way to tell her?" Quinn asked unsure.

She currently sat in Rachel's car that was parked right out of Santana's condo. It had been a few days since she told Rachel and Kurt about her pregnancy, they had promise Quinn that they would be there to support her when she would tell Santana about the pregnancy, but what they didn't tell Quinn was that they were practically going to stage an intervention on her.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "Santana can be very difficult at times, especially when the news is a bit shocking. So it would be better if all of us were there,"

"When I asked for your support to be there with me I meant like in the same building or like in the room next door," Quinn explained.

"Oh trust me this is actually better," Rachel said as she received a text, "It's Kurt, he says their waiting for us. Blaine and Noah are already in there… are you ready?"

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded.

"Before we go," Rachel began and paused for a second, "I respect you for what you're doing…keeping the baby that is. I respect you so much for that. I think it is incredible what you're doing, giving up your career and what not,"

Quinn let a small smile, "Thank you,"

They got out of the car and headed inside the building. Saying that Quinn felt nervous was the understatement of the year, how was she about to tell a stranger that she had got her pregnant?

Best case scenario Santana would say she would be there for the baby. Worst case scenario Santana wouldn't want to hear about them ever in her life. Quinn guess it would be understandable, Santana didn't look older than 26 but still if Quinn had to deal with the mess they got each other in, Santana had to know.

As they walked to the door of Santana's condo Quinn began to recognize the condo. She hadn't really paid any attention the night Santana had brought her there nor the next morning when she had done her walk of shame.

Rachel knocked on the door and seconds later Kurt opened the door. As they entered the condo she saw Blaine along with another guy with a Mohawk, who she had no idea who he was. The only reason she knew Blaine was because he and Kurt were seeing each other and she had the chance to meet him a few times. But from what Kurt and Rachel told her he was Santana's best friend.

"You must be the baby mama," The guy with the Mohawk approached Quinn, "I'm Noah but people call me Puck,"

"I'm Quinn," Quinn said nervously.

"Well at least you're hot. It be such a drag if Santana knocked up a grenade," Puck said carelessly.

"Ignore him," Blaine said to Quinn.

"When is Santana getting here?" Rachel asked.

"Well today was a pretty easy day, she should be here within the next five minutes," Blaine explained.

"What about the mood?" Kurt asked.

"Well that all depends," Puck said, "But she seem in a pretty neutral mood this morning,"

"She's not going to be drunk or high if that's what you're asking," Blaine sighed.

"Okay truth time," Kurt began, "Blaine in all honesty how do you think Santana's going to react to all this? You have known her for way too long in my opinion you should know,"

Blaine looked at Kurt and cringed slightly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Quinn mumbled,

"Bathroom's the first door down the hall," Blaine said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel asked slightly concerned.

Quinn shook her head and quickly headed off to the bathroom.

"You know you really should give Santana more credit," Blaine started.

"I love Santana dearly, she has become my family these past three years but it's because I know her that—,"

Kurt stopped when the front door opened.

Santana entered her home, "NO I don't give a fuck what he said I want my earphones to be solid red!" She yelled at her phone. She came to an abrupt stop when she saw her four friends in the living room,

Santana frowned at them, "I'll call you later," She said and hung up her phone, "How did you guys get in here?"

Blaine cleared his throat nervously, "I have a key,"

"Yeah well remind me to get it back," Santana continued to frown, "What is this?"

"Santana all four of us love you so much and that's why we're doing this, we want—" Rachel was cut off by Santana.

"Hold up Midget! Is this some sort of intervention?" Santana exclaimed.

"Well in a way," Rachel said slowly.

"Okay first off I don't even drink that much I mean sure I have like a bottle per weak but that's just on the weekends but you guys get wrecked with me too so I don't see what's the big deal it's not like I'm an alcoholic," Santana ranted.

Everyone looked away from Santana except Puck; they couldn't really fine a way to tell her what the intervention was really about.

"And the smoking is kept to like a few blunts a month unless this is about the sleeping around because that's my sex life and that's crossing the line—"

"You got a chick PREGNANT Lopez!" Puck exclaimed.

Everyone sent him death glares.

"Nice going idiot!" Rachel mumbled.

"I'm sorry but her ranting was starting to freak me out," Puck sighed.

Santana chuckled, "Okay okay jokes on me. What is this really about?"

"Santana you are my partner in crime and you're anything but stupid, you're not deaf either," Puck said, "You got a chick pregnant!"

"What?" Santana seemed to enter in shock mode, "Pregnant? What the hell are you talking about?"

Santana quickly turned to look at Blaine for any sign that this was a joke.

"This isn't joke," Blaine said calmly.

Rachel bit her lip, "San I-I…The night of my party you slept with someone and I'm guessing you didn't use any sort of protection because you got her pregnant,"

Santana frowned. She wasn't even paying attention to Rachel, all she kept hearing was Puck's words '_You got chick pregnant' _What the hell was going on? How the hell did she get someone one pregnant? She always remembered to wear a condom, well not always.

Now the question that popped into Santana's mind was who? Who had she 'supposably' gotten pregnant? There was countless of girls that she had slept with and she had no doubt in her mind that half of them were gold diggers.

"Someone who might I add I warned you to stay away from," Kurt asked but he still could not look Santana in the eye.

Santana closed her eyes for a second, they were talking about Quinn.

"I can't do this Rachel, I'll tell her another…" Quinn stop talking as soon as she entered the living room, her eyes immediately met with Santana's.

"Quinn," Santana whispered.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Both Santana and Quinn continued to stare at each other while everyone else tried to stare anywhere but at them.

"This is bullshit!" Santana finally said.

"Santana," Blaine warned.

"You're trying to tell me that I got Quinn Pregnant?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Well it's not impossible," Rachel said, "We all know that,"

"Okay yes I have a dick between my legs and yes I could have gotten her pregnant!" Santana snapped, "But that doesn't mean _I_ did,"

"Hey you're pushing it," Blaine warned.

"Santana your being unreasonable," Kurt said.

Quinn didn't say anything, she just stood her place. To be honest she really didn't know what to say, apparently they had already dropped the bomb on Santana and she was spiraling quickly.

"What about you?" Santana asked Quinn as she stepped closer to her, "You don't have anything to say? Because apparently your carrying _'my kid' _"

"It is yours!" Quinn snapped, "You're the one who did this to me. You and I both know that you were so drunk you didn't use a condom!"

"This is getting awkward," Puck mumbled only earning a glare from Rachel.

"Maybe you guys should calm done," Blaine suggested.

"Is this about money?" Santana asked.

Quinn's jaw instantly dropped.

"Okay Santana that's enough," Rachel snapped.

"NO it's not," Santana yelled, "How do I know she didn't get knocked up by someone else and is trying to pass of the kid as mine!? If she's so easy to spread her legs for me why not anyone else!?"

The next thing Santana knew Quinn's palm connected with the Santana's cheek. The slap echoed throughout the condo. Everyone else stood there in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Santana clutched onto her cheek and looked back at Quinn who was now in tears.

"I don't need you or your money," Quinn said in such a cold tone, "I just thought that you should know but how should you even get the right to know when you can own up to you actions!"

And with that Quinn stormed out the condo, slamming the door on the way out.

"Too far Santana," Rachel scoffed.

"I should probably go after her," Kurt said as headed out.

Rachel nodded and once Kurt was out the door she turned to Santana, "Okay Santana you are many things and most of them aren't very pleasant but I never thought you were a coward! And how do you even dare call Quinn a whore when you sleep around with everyone! What you just did was so wrong!"

Santana shook her head, "You don't get to tell me what's right or wrong! You're supposed to be my friend and yet you bring one of sexual encounters saying that I got her knocked up!?"

"Look I have known Quinn practically my whole life and I know for a fact that she's not a gold digger and she's definitely not lying about this either," Rachel said a little more calm, "And I know this maybe a little shocking—,"

"Yeah that's a freacken understatement," Santana scoffed.

"Santana you cross the line with Quinn, Big time," Blaine explained, "You didn't even let her explain anything so could you at least listen to Rachel without the commentary? This is serious okay; this isn't something you can blow off! You got Quinn pregnant!"

"Hate to say it Lopez but Blaine's right," Puck shrugged, "You're going to have to own up to this,"

"Oh you guys think I won't own up?" Santana exclaimed, "I have no problem owning up the only problem is that I don't even know if it's really mine!"

"Santana for the hundredth time that is your baby! YOU got Quinn pregnant no one else," Rachel practically yelled.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" Santana frowned, "Because Quinn told you? Well I don't trust her!"

"But you trust me!" Rachel said in a softer tone, "And I'm telling you that that baby is yours!"

Santana clenched her jaw, Rachel did have a point. Fuck how was she going to fix things with Quinn now. She had not only called her a gold digger but she also had the audacity to call her a whore.

"Look I know this is hard for you but just remember that it's hard on Quinn too," Rachel explained, "She just wanted to know if you were going to be there or not,"

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay let's say it's mine—,"

"It is yours," Rachel said in a firm tone, "Just admit it will you!"

Santana clenched her jaw, "Okay it's my baby! What the hell does she want from me if she doesn't want my money?"

Rachel let out a scoff in defeat, "Look I have to go find Quinn and see how she's doing. How about you think about what you need to say to her when you see her again,"

"Yeah like what?" Santana cringed.

"I don't know…How about an apology. You know that's just a thought," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Haha well aren't you funny," Santana said.

"Look I have to go but you better make this right San or even I will kick your ass!" Rachel said as she headed out.

Santana looked confused, "Did I just get threaten by gayberry?"

"Yes you did," Puck said as he headed towards Santana's fridge.

"Maybe you should sit," Blaine said, "So you could talk about this more calmly,"

Santana let out a frustrated sigh and sat next to Blaine on the couch.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well you could start with an apology like Rachel said," Blaine shrugged, "That seems like a good way to go,"

"I've never apologize to anyone in my life before," Santana laughed, "And I'm not going to start with my so called baby mama,"

"Look I'm probably the last person that should give you advice about this. I mean come on we're exactly the same but this isn't just about you anymore," Puck said as he walked over to Santana and held out an ice pack for her, "Here you going to need this,"

"For what?" Santana asked and then she remembered. She took the ice pack and placed it on her check.

"Your baby mama got you good," Puck said as he moved the ice pack a little to look at her cheek, "That's definitely going to bruise. Just a little, nothing to worry about though,"

"I can't believe she marked the money maker," Santana pouted.

"Okay whatever," Blaine said, "Puck's right this isn't about you anymore Santana. You have to fix things with Quinn so you guys could at least figure out what are you guys going to do,"

Santana took a deep breath, "Fine. Could you get me her info from Rachel. I'll call her in a few days or something,"

"Santana," Blaine began.

"Right now I just want to be alone," She mumbled.

"I don't think that's best idea," Blaine said unsure.

"I'll call you tomorrow," She said firmly, "I just really want to be alone,"

"Okay," Blaine nodded, "Call if you need anything,"

She watched as both Puck and Blaine left her apartment. She let out a frustrated sigh and she continued to press the ice pack to her cheek. What the hell was she going to do now? She was just 26 years old and she had already gotten a girl knocked up.

When Brittany left her, Santana had probably drank and slept with more girls than she could count. Blaine had always warned her stop ease up but she never listen and now…

She knew she had to step up, and she was but all of this came a bit of a shock to her. This wasn't how her life was supposed to be, but now it was and she had to deal with it. She had to go make amends with Quinn. They had to figure out what they were going to do, Puck was right this wasn't just about her anymore.

She had to get her shit together.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"I just made chicken parmesan," Quinn said into her phone.

Rachel called her to invite her for dinner but Quinn didn't really feel like going out today even though it was Friday. So instead she cooked, it would just be her tonight.

"You could come over if you want to?" Quinn asked.

_"Well I guess I could. I should come check up on you anyways,"_

"Rachel I'm okay. I'm pregnant not an invalid," Quinn huffed, "Besides I'm only about a month along,"

_"Speaking of that…have you heard from Santana?"_

"No and I don't want to hear from her. I'll be fine,"

_"Quinn—"_

"Can we talk about something else?"

_"Okay fine how's work?"_

"Well I was at the studio today and gave a few Dance lessons but in a few months that's going to be an issue," Quinn sighed, "I guess I had it coming"

_"Hey you'll be fine. It's not like your quitting forever,"_

**Knock Knock.**

"Hey I'll call you later someone's at the door,"

_"Okay I'll be at your place soon. See you at dinner,"_

Quinn hung up her phone and made her way out of the kitchen to the main door. Who could it possibly be?

**Knock Knock.**

"I'm coming," Quinn called. Gosh they were impatient.

Quinn opened the door but she stayed frozen when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Santana said.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reviews are amazing! Thank you guys so much for the support!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"We need to talk," Santana said._

"I think you've said enough already," Quinn said as she began to close the door.

Santana put her foot to block her from closing it. She pushed the door open and made her way into Quinn's apartment. She was never one for a force entrance but she had to make an exception for this situation.

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh, "Please come in," She said very sarcastically as she closed the door, "How did you know where I lived?"

"Well Rachel's never been one to say no to me," She grimaced.

"I am going to kill Rachel,"

"Look I just want us to talk like two civilize people," Santana explained.

Quinn let out a scoff, "Civilized!? Are you sure you're not here to call me a gold digging whore?"

"Not if I get another slap," Santana said, "You left me a mark and that really mess with the image I bring to my company!"

Quinn couldn't help but notice that Santana was right. On her right cheek was a light red mark, it wasn't huge but it was still noticeable, maybe she had slapped her a little too hard but then again she deserved it.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Quinn said, "You already let me know where you stand in this situation and I told you that I would be fine without you. We don't need you,"

Santana seemed to ignore this, "Rachel and Blaine seemed to think that I should apologize for the way I treated you the other day, and seeing how I've never apologize to anyone in my life this has become an issue for me,"

"Glad to know I'm already more of a problem for you," Quinn glared.

"Look I shouldn't have said those thing to you…I was out of line," Santana sighed.

"Yes you were," Quinn agreed in a very serious tone.

"That's it?" Santana exclaimed.

"Well what to you want me to say? That I forgive you because you gave me an 'apology' which I don't even think can be even categorized as one,"

"Go fuck yourself," Santana scoffed, "I didn't come her for you,"

"Did you come here for the baby? Because just a few days ago you denied that it was yours!"

"I was wrong okay! I know we didn't use any protection that night and I know the kid is mine. I admit it now," Santana sighed in frustration, "I'm trying to make amends here but you just keep snarking!"

"Maybe I was wrong, I should have kept my mouth shut and never told you about the baby. You don't even have the maturity to handle this! You can't even own up to your mistakes your friends have to make you or you'd run away!"

"Oh Like you wouldn't!?" Santana scoffed.

"Well I CANT because I'm the one carrying the baby!" Quinn yelled, "And the last thing I need is you in my life! Telling you was a mistake,"

"Well Poppin' Fresh that's my kid you're going to have so I'm going to be in your life whether you like it or not," Santana shrugged trying remaining calm, "And I admit I got scared and I freaked out when the guys dropped the bomb on me but they're not the ones making me step up. _I'm_ the one owning up to my own mistakes okay,"

Quinn continued to look at Santana but said nothing. If she Santana wanted to be part of the baby's life then she had the right to be, Quinn couldn't stop her from that.

"And I am sorry for the things I said to you. I was sort of a bitch," Santana mumbled. She then reached in her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Quinn, "Here,"

"What's this?" Quinn asked as she unfolded.

"It's my number, my company number and pager, all the good stuff," Santana grimaced, "You in case you or the baby needs anything,"

"I don't want your money," Quinn sighed.

Santana once again ignore this comment and instead check her phone, "Look I have a gig I have go to right now but um do you think you could meet me at the café around the corner tomorrow say around 9? I still would like to talk to you Quinn,"

"Quinn I picked up the breadsticks you love so much and I also have Funny gi—" Rachel had just made it past the door and came an awkward stop when she saw Quinn and Santana.

"Santana," Rachel smiled, "I see you've wisen up,"

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to Quinn, "I'll see you tomorrow," Santana said and walked out of the apartment.

"I knew she'd come around," Rachel gushed, "But seriously now you have to give me all the details,"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Lopez your late!" Puck called at Santana, "I had to do half of your shift tonight,"

Santana entered her booth and put on the right ear phone of the head set. Puck had just finished playing one of his mash ups. She was lucky he was there, she was about an hour late.

"I know," Santana shrugged off, "I went to go to talk to my so called baby mama,"

"Did she slap you again?" Puck snickered.

"Screw you," Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't think she believes me about stepping up but she did agree to have coffee with me tomorrow, well I think she did,"

"Wow," Puck smiled, "Who would have thought that Santana Lopez goes on dates now, real cute!"

"Seriously!?" Santana exclaimed, "You're asking for it Puck,"

"It's just a joke," Puck laughed, "So how about you get this party kicking so we get drunk and pick up the hottest chicks in this joint!?"

Santana looked at Puck incredulously, "Puck I just got a girl pregnant, I'm not going to sleep with anyone,"

"Fine more for me!" Puck laughed and grabbed the microphone from the Stand, "Alright Ladies and Gents. This shits about to get cracken DJ LOPEZ is in the house!"

The crowd roared and cheered.

"Alright how about we pump it up a notch!" Santana called as she set the microphone done.

She began to look through her laptop and clicked on '_Outta Your Mind' By Lil John_. They crowd began to roar, and Santana began to do her thing, she threw her mixed in there and the crowd went wild.

She couldn't help but dance to the music, the rush she felt was literally what she loved about this.

"Lopez!" Puck called a he handed her a shot, "Open bar for us tonight!"

Santana took her shot and switched her Playlist to _Pursuit of Happiness._

"We have to celebrate the squirt you're going to have!" Puck said as he got a bottle from under the stand.

Santana was never one to say no to alcohol…

Besides Puck was right, they needed to celebrate the baby she was going to have with Quinn even though it wasn't ideal for her.

Santana dance her way to Puck and the crowd, things were about to get wild. Puck began poured a waterfall from the bottle to Santana's mouth but she ended up taking the whole bottle.

"_I'm screaming out fuck that, Fuck that, Fuck that, Fuck That_" Both Puck and Santana sung along as they danced.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Late!

That's what she was. Quinn had been waiting at The Café for like an hour and Santana hadn't showed up. Was this a joke to her, Quinn wondered. All morning she had been debating whether or not to come and now that she did Santana hadn't even showed up. That's just great! How was Quinn supposed to trust her with anything that had to do with the baby? Maybe she didn't know Santana very well but what she did know right now was that she wasn't very reliable.

She looked down at her coffee and sighed. She should probably go home, she had been hoping to talk to Santana about the doctor's appointment she was going to have in a while but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Quinn,"

Quinn looked up and standing before her was sure enough Santana. And she looked absolutely wrecked, it's not that she was dress bad she had a great style but the shade on her face gave it all away.

"Santana," Quinn greeted her as she sat down, "You're late,"

"I know," Santana sighed, "My alarm clock didn't go off and I-I just had a long night," Why the hell was she stuttering? Why was she so nervous around Quinn?

"I bet," Quinn grimaced.

Santana shook her head, "Not what I meant…Is that coffee?" Santana couldn't help herself and took Quinn's coffee, taking a long sip from it.

"Yeah that is MY coffee," Quinn complained.

One again Santana shook her head, "Mm-hmm coffee's bad for the baby you're not supposed to drink any,"

Quinn stopped for a second, "How do you know that?"

"Well the chick Puck brought home last night is like a nurse or something and she was giving me tips," Santana shrugged, "Figured it come in handy,"

"Are you hung over?" Quinn asked in disbelief as she examined Santana.

"It's part of the job," Santana sighed taking off her shades to rub her eyes.

"Drinking is part of your job?" Quinn asked confused, "What do you work as? A bartender"

"Look that's exactly why I wanted to meet you here. Because even though were about to have a child together we don't know the first thing about each other," Santana explained, "I would at least like to know that you're not a serial killer on the loose or a heroin addict,"

Quinn bit her lip, Santana did have a point. They didn't know the first thing about each other and if they were going to be a part of each other's life then the least they could do was get to know each other but they still weren't exactly on good terms.

"I'm not a killer and I'm not a drug addict," Quinn finally said.

"That's good to know," Santana said as she continued to sip from Quinn's coffee.

"What about you? What do you do?" Quinn asked, "What kind of job has you get drunk and have _'long nights'_"

Santana couldn't help but let out a small smile at the way Quinn said it, "I'm a DJ and I also co-own a company of DJ's called Legacy Productions,"

Quinn was impressed, she figured Santana to be living on a trust fund or something of that sort but she actually had a job.

"You seem rather surprise?"

Quinn cleared her throat, "You just don't seem like the type to know responsibility though that does explain why you would think I was a gold digging whore,"

Santana chuckled, "I see your still mad about that,"

"Well it's not something that slips my mind," Quinn titled her head.

"I already apologize for that and it was hard for me as it was so I don't know what else you want me to do about it," Santana exclaimed.

"I don't want you to do anything about it," Quinn explained, "I just fine it sad that you think people will resort those kinds of things just to get to you. Honey you're not that special,"

"Ouch," Santana cringed, "Well you know the only straight I am is a straight up bitch,"

Quinn let out a small laugh, "Look I'm not here to insult you,"

"Well you clearly just did,"

"You deserved it,"

Santana let out a chuckle was she really getting handle by the sexy blonde across from her.

"Okay," Santana agreed, "What about you? What do you do since you're not killer?"

"I'm a dance instructor," Quinn said.

Santana clenched her jaw slightly, great just what she needed another dancer.

"Problem?" Quinn asked.

"No not at all," Santana mumbled slightly.

"Look I actually have to get going," Quinn began.

"What I just got here!"

"You just got here, I have been here waiting for you for ages," Quinn said, "I actually have a doctor's appointment in 20 minutes,"

"Oh,"

Quinn bit her lip slightly, "Do you wanna come?"

Santana couldn't help but give Quinn small smile, "Sure,"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Santana paced back in forth in the room, they had arrived at the appointment just in time and they had been guided to a room where Quinn now laid on a bed.

"Could you stop pacing. You look more nervous than I am," Quinn chuckled.

"I've never done this before okay I'm a little nervous," Santana sighed, "I'm barely starting to come to term this,"

"Maybe it was a bad idea to bring you? I don't want to pressure you into anything," Quinn said.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay, I said I would do this," Santana continued, "I want to do this,"

"Look don't worry it's just an Ultrasound," Quinn soothed.

"Good morning Ms. Fabray!" The doctor greeted as he entered the room, "I'm Dr. Wilson and I will be doing your ultrasound today,"

The doctor turned to Santana, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name,"

"Santana Lopez," Santana grimaced.

The doctor shook her hand and turned to Quinn, "Could you lift your shirt please?"

Santana went to stand over next Quinn but couldn't help and raise an eyebrow at the doctor's request.

"So did you bring your friend along for support or…?" The doctor asked trying to make conversation.

"No uh she is actually the fa-mother?" Quinn said a little confused on how to answer the question.

"I have a penis," Santana explained.

The doctor just smiled, "That's very common nowadays, well you know as long as you please the ladies,"

Santana chuckled, "Well I haven't gotten any complaints,"

The Doctor laughed, "So how long have you been together? Are you guys married? I would assume it's been awhile because having the first baby is such a huge step,"

Quinn couldn't help but look away and Santana seemed to notice this.

"Uh no definitely not married," Santana smiled awkwardly, "So how about we get to the ultrasound,"

"Right," He cleared his throat, "I am going to place the gel on your belly, it might be a little cold though so be warned. Then I'm going to use the ultrasonic to look for the fetus,"

Quinn nodded and Santana stayed very alert, she was very curious about everything that was going on.

"You should both look at the screen," He suggested.

They both looked at the screen, at first it was a big blur of nothing but as he more the device around everything became clearer, "Your chart says you're about a month along so your fetus won't be very big but….ah there's your baby…there's the yoksack. It looks good, you're good,"

He pointed at a small sack shaped figure.

Quinn let out a giggle as she continued to look at the screen.

"I know it's really small but in a few months it'll get bigger "The Doctor.

"Why doesn't it have a heartbeat?" Santana questioned.

"Well it's really hard to detect one until the eighth week but…." He explained and turned a button on the screen, "I'm sure I can find one,"

Santana watched as he moved the device around Quinn's stomach.

"And there it is," He smiled as he pointed at the Flat line.

And sure enough seconds later rapid thumping was came from the screen. Santana was completely mesmerized by what she was hearing and seeing.

There is it was, her baby.

There was a heartbeat.

Santana let out a small smile come across her face…and then she felt it. She was holding Quinn's hand, she didn't know at what point she had taken ahold of Quinn's hand. She looked at Quinn who was looking at the screen with the biggest smile ever.

Santana smiled and held on to Quinn's hand tighter as she looked back at the screen.

.

.

.

.

.

"It looks like a bug too me," Santana said as Quinn showed her the sonogram picture they had gotten.

"Santana our baby does not look like a bug," Quinn protested.

_Our baby_, Santana liked the sound of that.

"It does too," Santana insisted.

Quinn laughed, "Look I have to use the restroom before we go do you mine waiting?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head.

"Could you hold this too?" Quinn asked as she held out the folder, that the doctor had given them with the sonograms and other papers.

"Dang anything else?" Santana joked as she took it.

"Shut up," Quinn said as she headed towards the restroom.

Santana chuckled; she headed over to the register to wait for Quinn. Santana opened the folder up, she wanted to see her little bug again. Santana was looking at the sonogram when something behind it caught her eye. She pulled out the paper behind it, it was a bill.

It was a bill that had 16 future charges for "routine lab services" totaling $3,025.00.

What the hell? Why hadn't Quinn told her about this? Okay that was a stupid question; she knew why Quinn hadn't mentioned this at all. Santana felt the guilt catching up to her, Quinn was about to pay this large amount of money by herself.

"Santana!"

Santana looked up, "Lisa?"

"Hey you look great! And not even a bit hangover from last night," She exclaimed, "Are you here for your baby mama?"

Lisa was the nurse Puck had hooked up with Last night, she was nice.

Santana nodded slightly "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, I got the register shift today," Lisa chuckled, "You have no idea how many people come to pay hospital bills,"

"Wait you can pay hospital bills here?" Santana asked.

"Yeah that's why it's the register," Lisa said.

"Well in that case I would like to pay this," Santana said as she placed the bill on the counter, she then got her credit card and place it on top of the bill.

"Wow," Lisa looked at the bill, "It always amazes me how expensive it is to have a baby. Do you want to pay for the whole thing?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I also want you to update Quinn Fabray's file that every and any bill she has gets charge to my card,"

"Are you sure? Look I don't know if I'm allowed to do that," Lisa said unsure, "I would need her signature,"

"All her information is on the bill can't you just do it" Santana pushed.

"Okay but if anyone asks it wasn't me," Lisa said as she began to type in her computer and slid Santana's card through an ATM.

She waited a few minutes as she saw Lisa do her thing and waited a little impatiently, hoping Quinn wouldn't return so soon.

"Okay here you go," Lisa said as she hand Santana her card and the bill along with another paper, "That's your receipt for the bill you just paid. Anything else she comes to the hospital for whether it's a checkup for the baby or too get a boob job it will be charge on your card,"

Santana laughed, "I doubt she'll get a boob job. Thanks I owe you one,"

Santana waved goodbye and head to the trash can near the door. She crumbled the receipt and threw it away.

"Hey you ready to go?" Quinn asked from behind her.

"Uh yeah," Santana nodded.

"What were you doing?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Nothing important," Santana shrugged, "You ready to head out?"

Quinn nodded.

"How do you feel about ice cream?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure Gayberry would love to take us out for some,"

Quinn laughed, "If you mean Rachel then yes I'm sure she would be delighted,"

* * *

**Don't forget to Review!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I know it's short but don't worry I will be uploading in the morning so you'll get more. This chapter kind of has to parts to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been two weeks since Santana found out that Quinn was going to be her baby mama. She practically hadn't seen her since the Doctor's appointment. Sure Quinn had called her maybe once or twice after that to give Santana updates on how she was doing but it had been a week since she's heard from them.

Maybe Santana should go and see her. She might not have Quinn's number but she knows where she lives.

"So are you in?" Blaine's voice brought Santana back to earth.

"Um what?" Santana asked.

Blaine sighed, "Puck and I were discussing the new deal that was offered to us but it's going down to a vote and since your vote counts twice more than ours it's up to you,"

"Wait what offer?" Santana asked confused.

"Lopez we have been discussing this offer for the past hour," Puck exclaimed.

Santana frowned. Yes they have been in the conference room for the past hour and while Puck and Blaine have been talking all she could do was think about Quinn and the baby, that's all that came to mind.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Santana sighed, "You guys just decide okay, I'll be in my office,"

Santana walked out of the conference room and headed to her office. Why had it bother her so much that she hadn't seen Quinn? Or maybe it had nothing to do with Quinn, maybe it was because she hadn't gone out to party at all these past two weeks, or gotten laid for that matter.

"Santana wait up," Blaine called catching up to her.

But Santana kept walking; she opened the door to her office and went to sit on her chair.

"Look my head is just a mess right now," Santana explained.

"I'm not here to talk about the meeting I'm here to talk about what's really bothering you," Blaine said as he took a seat across from Santana's desk.

"Nothing's bothering me," Santana shrugged.

"I knew it had something to do with Quinn," Blaine explained.

Santana gaped, "I never said no such thing,"

"You didn't have to," Blaine shrugged, "I have known you for 20 years Santana I know a lot of things about you. From when you start putting weight on to when something is bothering,"

"Okay first off the only reason I look a little bigger is because I'm wearing baggy clothes and I haven't had time to go to the gym this week,"

Blaine nodded, "Okay and second off?"

Santana sighed, "I haven't seen her in two weeks. There's nothing to say,"

"Okay so lets break this down," Blaine began.

"What are you my therapist?" Santana scoffed.

"Mine as well be," Blaine chuckled, "Okay so you're telling me that you, I don't know _miss_ Quinn,"

"I'm not missing anyone,"

"I do recall you saying she was an _'amazing'_ lay and she is pregnant with your child, and you guys had like this connection at the doctor's appointment," Blaine deduced.

"I just want to know that she's okay and that the baby is doing okay," Santana shrugged.

"Does she know all the expenses are being charged to your card?" Blaine asked.

Santana shook her head, "I have a feeling she will freak,"

_**Knock Knock.**_

Santana sighed, "Come in,"

The door opened and Kitty entered the room, she was Santana's part time secretary.

"What Kitty?"

"There's a woman here to see you, she doesn't have an appointment but says you'll see her anyway," Kitty explained.

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes, there was a reason for appointments. That's what Kitty was there for, so she can make appointments. Santana was going to be pretty pissed if this was one of her past lay coming to her office for seconds. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

"Let her in," Blaine said before Santana opened her mouth.

Just as Santana was going to snap at Blaine she stopped as she seen who entered the room.

It was Quinn.

She was here…and she looked cute. She was wearing a dress along with a cardigan and knee high boots, very cute.

"Um that's uh my…Baby mama Kitty she doesn't need an appointment," Santana grimaced.

Kitty seemed to be in shock but nodded and left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Santana quickly stood up, "Are you okay? Is the bug okay?"

Quinn let out a chuckled, "The _baby_ is fine,"

"Quinn you look gorgeous," Blaine said as he hugged her, "It's nice to see you,"

Quinn smiled, "It's great to see you too,"

"Hey I don't know if Kurt has invited you to drinks next week yet but you're more than welcome to join us," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you I'll keep it in mind," Quinn smiled.

"Well I'll leave you too, I still have work," Blaine smiled and headed out the room.

Quinn turned to Santana who slump back down in her seat very quietly.

"Take a seat," Santana gestured.

Quinn did as she was told.

Santana cleared her, "I wanted to call you but I don't have your number so I was kind of waiting for you to call,"

Quinn nodded, "I know I should have call, but I wanted to get a few things together before I talk to you, before I came to see you,"

Santana looked confused, "I don't follow,"

Quinn let out a sigh and began to look through her purse. It wasn't long before she got out a small folded piece of paper out and placed it in front of Santana.

Santana frowned and took the small piece of paper in front of her. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she saw what it was…It was a check for $3,025.00

"I wanted to get the money together before I called you but instead I decided to bring it to you,"

"What's this for?" Santana asked.

"Santana…I know you paid the hospital bill," Quinn said, "But I already told you I don't want your money,"

"Look Quinn if this about what I said—"

"You don't think I could support our baby? I said I would be fine without you and I will be, I don't need your money, we don't need your money!"

"Okay I get!" Santana exclaimed, "But I'm giving it to you! You're not going to pay all the cost for the baby by yourself Quinn. Look maybe you make enough for yourself now but with all this baby stuff and cost you're going to need it,"

Quinn closed her eyes for a second, "I…It's just that this is not the reason why I told you I was pregnant in the first place, it wasn't so you could give me money it was so you could be part of the baby's life if you wanted to,"

Santana stood up and made her way to Quinn, "I know it's not about the money but I'm going to help Quinn,"

"Santana," Quinn began.

"No more fighting about this okay," Santana chuckled as she handed back Quinn the check, "Look at us were always fighting Quinn. Aren't we suppose be a team or some shit like that,"

Quinn let out a small laugh, "I guess we'll have to work on that before the baby comes,"

Santana smiled, "I guess we could do this for the bug,"

"Santana our baby is not a bug," Quinn rolled her eyes.

Santana smirked and shrugged, "Yeah whatever…How about we just start as friends? Then we could get to the parent crap,"

Quinn laughed once more, "I'd like that,"

"Great because I'm starving! " Santana smiled, "Anything your craving?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

The last Friday of the month was always Santana's favorite day of the month, because the group would always gather together and go to a karaoke bar for the night. It was kind of a family night for them because it just them hanging out, enjoying each other's company.

Santana made her way into the bar and quickly spotted the group. Well so far only Kurt and Rachel were there.

"Lady Lips, Hobbit," Santana smiled.

"Satan," Kurt said cheekily.

"Hi Santana," Rachel greeted with a smile.

"Well looks like were the first ones here," Santana said as she sat down.

"Oh Puck is already here he just went to go get drinks for us. Blaine went to pick up Quinn, they're on their way," Kurt explained.

"Speaking about Quinn," Rachel began.

"Oh no," Santana mumbled.

"How are you guys doing?" Rachel asked.

"We're not a couple,"

"So," Kurt began, "Are you guys getting along?"

"I guess, I mean I've eaten lunch with her every day for the past week. It's good to get to know her," Santana shrugged.

Rachel squeal, "You've eaten lunch with her more times in a week than you have with me and Kurt! That's got to mean something!"

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "It means she going to have my kid,"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know that's not what she means,"

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from her?" Santana asked confused.

"Yeah well you already got her pregnant, what's the worse you can do now" Kurt shrugged.

Santana laughed, "Thanks for the blessing," She said sarcastically.

"Hey guys!"

The three of them turned around to be meet by Quinn and Blaine, who just arrive. They all greeted each other and took a seat. Seconds later Puck arrived at the table with a tray full of drinks and strangely enough a water bottle.

"Okay let me see if I got this right," Puck began, "Vodka tonic for Rachel, Vodka soda for Blaine, Piña cola for Kurt, Sex on the beach for myself, Bourbon on the rock for Lopez. And I wasn't really sure what your baby mama drank but I'm pretty sure she's not supposed to drink alcohol so I got her water," Puck smiled.

Quinn smiled and thanked him as did everyone as he handed them their drinks.

There was a split moment were Santana and Puck made eye contact, she managed to mouth a small thank you, but it wasn't necessarily for the drink he got her. It was for taking care of _her_ too.

Puck smiled, "Alright how about we get this family night started!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking long guys, I didn't have my laptop these past few days, but here's the chapter hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Please review(: I appreciate all the feed back and love and support, it makes my days, it really does.**

**A special shout out though for HugzForFree who is truly amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You should have seen her Santana!" Rachel exclaimed, "She was so cute when she was chubby and her pig tails were irresistible,"

Santana couldn't help but laugh and looked at Quinn, "I'm sure you were very cute,"

Quinn squealed, "I can't believe your giving away my deepest darkest secrets!"

"But you were so cute!" Rachel smiled.

"Rachel I think you've had way too may drinks," Quinn said.

They were currently at the bar getting more drinks, since the guys were dancing on the dance floor, well just Kurt and Blaine, Puck was with some chick. Obviously Rachel had one too many drinks since she was already starting to get a loose mouth and very sappy.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "Maybe I could have one more drink,"

"Okay hobbit why don't you go and sing a song for us since your Broadway material," Santana smirked.

"Just for you Satan," Rachel squealed as she made her way to the stage.

"Satan?" Quinn questioned.

"I told you I was sort of a bitch," Santana shrugged.

Quinn giggled, "Well you have been awful nice to me these past few days,"

Santana smiled, "Consider yourself lucky,"

"What can I get you beautiful ladies," The bartender asked.

"I'll have a screw driver," Santana said, "And my gorgeous friend here will a water bottle,"

Quinn couldn't help but blush, Santana had just called her gorgeous.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks," He said and it wasn't long after he brought them what they asked for.

"This song goes out to a very special friend of mine," They heard Rachel say through the microphone, she sounded a little drunk.

"_I kn-kn-know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time_

_'Cause she's fine_

_But for an angel, she's a hot hot mess_

_Make you so blind_

_But you don't mind,"_ Rachel sang.

"She's really drunk do you think we should let her do that?" Quinn asked.

Santana chuckled, "Maybe we should get it on video,"

"_Saying yeah, you want her but she's so mean,"_ Rachel sang as she pointed at Santana.

"I think she's trying to tell you something," Quinn smirked.

Santana laughed, "I am so getting her back for this,"

Quinn was about to answer Santana but instead she cringed.

"Hey are you okay?" Santana frowned.

"No yeah I'm fine," Quinn cleared her throat, "It's just I'm getting nauseas,"

"Here have some water," Santana said as she handed her the water bottle.

Quinn shook her head, "I think I need to use the bathroom," Quinn quickly headed off to the direction of the restroom.

Santana followed after her, she wanted to make sure she was okay. When she entered the bathroom she found Quinn hovering over a toilet, sure enough throwing up. She quickly went over and pulled Quinn' hair back as she continued to puke.

"Hey are you okay," Santana asked when Quinn was finished.

Quinn just nodded as she head towards the sink to wash her mouth.

"I can't believe you actually stayed here and watched me throw up," Quinn cringed in embarrassment.

"I've seen you naked Quinn and you're embarrass about that?" Santana asked.

"It's not exactly pleasant Santana,"

"If it makes you feel better I'm sure that in one of my many drunk hazes I've thrown up on people that probably shouldn't have and you heard right I said _on_," Santana smiled.

Quinn chuckled, "Thank you though, for holding my hair,"

"Hey it's the least I could do after all it is my bug that's doing that,"

"You're going to keep calling the baby bug aren't you?" Quinn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Come on lets go back with the guys,"

Santana took a hold of Quinn's hand and lead the way back to the table. Rachel had finished her song and she was sitting with Puck, Blaine and Kurt. They seemed to be having a good time since they were laughing. Once they reached the table Santana let Quinn sit on the only stool left, she didn't mind standing.

"You should really go sing a song Puck!" Blaine encouraged.

"As long as it's not dedicated for me," Santana said as she looked at Rachel.

Rachel gave Santana a big smile, "I sang it for you because I love you,"

"And that's when you know she's drunk," Santana looked at Kurt who was laughing.

"Why don't you ask Santana," Puck said.

"I don't sing," Santana commented.

"Yeah she only sings when she is about to make a new mix for the company," Blaine interjected, "And she can rap too!"

"Really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Now that's something I would like to hear,"

"Well you better get in line," Santana said.

"We have known her for three years and I have only heard her sing a few times and rap a total of two times!" Kurt scoffed, "You're in for a long wait,"

"Good things come to those who wait," Santana smirked, "Now Puck I know your drunk but not drunk too not sing so I suggest if you want a ride home that you sing,"

"Yeah Puck, plus I'll even do you the honor of being your backup," Rachel pleaded.

Puck chuckled, "Well when you put it like that,"

Puck and Rachel got up and made their way to the stage. Blaine and Kurt cheered for them on as they both selected a song and took their microphones.

"I didn't know you guys sang," Quinn said to Santana.

"Just in the studio," Santana shrugged, "It's nothing too fancy,"

"Mm hmm Santana's being Modesto! If she wasn't a DJ she should have been a singer!" Blaine slurred.

"That good huh," Quinn smiled.

"Let's just hear Puck for now,"

"Okay how about everybody gets up to dance along," Puck said as the music started to play.

"_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long_

_Caught somewhere between a boy and man_

_She was seventeen and she was far from in-between_

_It was summertime in Northern Michigan,"_

Many people from the crowd began to dance along, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Puck and Rachel who kept smiling and laughing between the instrumental parts.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Santana asked Quinn.

"I'm feeling great don't worry," Quinn told Santana.

"Great! Let's dance then," Santana smiled and pulled Quinn towards the dance floor.

"_And we were trying different things_

_We were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

_Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

_Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long"_

It was strange how Santana found herself so comfortable to dance with Quinn, and Quinn was making no sign of discomfort. She was actually giggling as her body rolled against Santana's. She took Quinn's hand and made her spin and then caught her in her arms.

"_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change_

_Or how we thought those days would never end_

_Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along_

_And think man I'd love to see that girl again"_

Quinn didn't know what it was but she felt good, or maybe it was the night out and she was having the time of her life or maybe it was the fact that she was dancing with Santana. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the way they were dancing; it was very corky but fun.

She couldn't help but giggle when Santana twirled her around again.

"_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long" _Puck finished the song.

The crowd cheered and roared for him. Quinn clapped for Puck, she was impressed that he was able to sing very well, Santana on the other hand whistled for Puck because she knew how great he was.

What Santana hadn't noticed was that she was still holding Quinn's hand even after the song had ended.

"Wow I couldn't believe it when I heard THE Santana Lopez was off the Market," A tall beautiful brunette said as she came up to Quinn and Santana, "But I guess it's true,"

Santana looked at the brunette slightly confused, what was she talking about? Oh wait, Quinn right, but what did she mean that she heard.

"I'm Elaine," The brunette said.

"Quinn," Quinn frowned.

"I see you have someone else to warm up your bed," Elaine said, "You know you never seem like the relationship type, well not after Brittany screwed you over,"

"You know I really don't see how any of this is any of your business," Santana said calmly, way too calmly.

Elaine grimaced at Santana but then turned to Quinn, "You know if I were you I wouldn't get my hopes up. Santana is going to screw you over, she's going to be in and out of your life before you realize it,"

"Well considering the fact I am expecting her baby and she is still here, I think I'm good but thank you for your concern," Quinn said with a fake smile.

Quinn tugged onto Santana's hand and led her back to the table.

"Quinn you didn't have to do that,"

"I know," Quinn said and offered Santana a small smile.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Singing sweeeeet hoooome Aaalabama" Puck sang in a slurred as Santana dumped him on his bed.

"God I forget that you get all singy on family nights," Santana muttered.

It was around 1 in the morning when they left the karaoke bar. Puck, Blaine and Rachel were completely wasted thus leaving Kurt and Santana to be the designated drivers. Since Blaine had giving Quinn a ride and now he was drunk Santana had agreed to take her home, Puck as well. Kurt on the other hand was to take care of Blaine and Rachel.

"All summer loooooong…" Puck sang as he seemed to fall asleep.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle as she exited the room and headed towards the living room where Quinn was waiting. Santana couldn't help but smile when she remembered what Quinn had done at the bar for her. She was just about to put Elaine in her place when Quinn beat her to it, and she had done it way too nicely.

"Hey you ready to go?" Santana asked as she entered the living room.

Quinn nodded tiredly as she yawned, and they headed out of Pucks condo.

"You seem really tired," Santana said, "Look if you want you can crash at my place, its just one floor up,"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't want to be a bother,"

Santana scoffed, "Please Quinn you're anything but,"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked as they got on the Elevator.

Santana pressed the button to go up, "You look like your about to fall asleep,"

"I know," Quinn mumbled, "I have just been really tired lately; I think it's just all the extra dancing hours,"

"Woah aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" Santana frowned.

"I've been putting in extra hours, I need them," Quinn explained.

"Why?" Santana continued to ask.

Quinn bit her lip

The elevator door open and they made their way to Santana's door, she unlocked allowing Quinn and herself in.

Santana noticed that Quinn had avoided the question, "Let me get you something to sleep in,"

Quinn nodded and followed Santana to her room, a room that she seemed to remember very well.

Santana pulled out sweats and a white tank top for herself and shorts and a shirt for Quinn. Quinn was so tired she didn't even seem to care to change in front of Santana.

As Quinn changed Santana couldn't help but secretly check Quinn out, this was wrong she was like a peeping tom. She shouldn't have to secretly do this, but damn Quinn was gorgeous.

"Where do I sleep?"

"Well the bed is big enough for both of us," Santana shrugged, "It's nothing we haven't done before,"

Quinn chuckled but said nothing, instead she pulled the covers and got into bed. Santana thought Quinn was going object or say that it might be weird, but she didn't and who was Santana to complain. Instead she did the same, leaving a small distance between herself and Quinn.

"Quinn," Santana whispered.

She heard a small "mmm" come from Quinn.

"Why are you taking extra dancing hours?" Santana asked.

"Love dancing…" Quinn barely managed to mumble.

Santana knew Quinn had fallen asleep after that so she decided not to press anything, well not right now anyway.

* * *

.

.

.

Santana woke up to her alarm the next morning; she quickly shut it off though. It was 6 o' clock in the morning; it was time for Santana's run. She was about to get up when felt an arm draped around her waist and her feet tangled with some else's.

They were practically spooning

Santana slowly turned and saw Quinn still peacefully asleep, and boy did she look beautiful. Santana had to admit that her baby mama was by far the sexiest women she has ever laid eyes on…and had a baby with, well going to have.

She slowly managed to untangle herself from Quinn, and she went to change to her running clothes. Before she was about to leave she left a note for Quinn letting her know she'd be back soon.

She still had the same question for Quinn.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I love them all so much! Here's a new chapter and I hope you guys love it as much as I did. This is by far my favorite so hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Santana entered her home and rushed to the Kitchen for ice. She had gone for ran like she did every other day, but today she was so distracted she tripped and fell. Luckily it had only been a small scrap on her knee. Maybe if she had been paying attention to where she was stepping in she would have avoided that pot hole.

Santana hopped up her counter and applied the bag of ice she had made to her knee. She shook her head, why the hell had she been so distracted lately. First the meeting at the company and now this! Her runs were supposed to be for her to relax and cool off not to stress herself out more.

Once again all that was on her mind was Quinn.

Her little bug was also on her mind a lot too but the thing that kept picking at her was what Quinn had told her about the extra hours. Yes Quinn had said it was because she loved to dance and yes it might have been true, but Santana's Mexican third eye was telling her that there was more to it.

The only reason that Santana could come up with was money, but it didn't make sense. Quinn had made countless arguments that she could support the baby by herself, but Santana was helping her now so why would she need more money.

"Hey your back,"

Santana looked up and saw Quinn standing in the hallway that lead towards her bedroom. She had already change, well kind of she was still wearing Santana's NYU shirt.

"Hey," Santana smiled, "I just went for a run, I don't know if you got the note,"

"Yeah I got it," Quinn frowned as she went over to Santana, "Are you okay? What happen to your knee?"

"No, yeah I'm fine. I fell but it's just a scrape," Santana shrugged as she removed the ice.

"Shouldn't you clean it first?" Quinn questioned.

"Ah…" Santana wasn't really sure what to answer.

Quinn let out a small smile, "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"There should be one in that drawer" Santana pointed at a drawer by the living room.

Quinn went over to the drawer and pulled out the first aid kit, "So how'd you fall?"

"Uh I was distracted and I stepped into a pot hole," Santana said.

"You should be more careful next time," Quinn said as she began to clean Santana's scrape.

"Your still my shirt," Santana smirked.

"Yeah it's so comfortable," Quinn smiled.

"It looks better on you anyways,"

Quinn smiled up at Santana and pressed a bandage on her scrape.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah it might bruise," Quinn said.

"Dully noted,"

"Thank you by the way for letting me stay here last night,"

"It's not a big deal," Santana shrugged, "Besides I got to see you in my NYU shirt. Bonus!"

Quinn chuckled, "So you studied at NYU?"

"Yeah I got my Business and Administration bachelors there. It really came in handy with the company and all," Santana said, "What about you? Where did you study?"

Quinn took a breathe and went to put the first aid kit away, "Well I went to Yale to do Pre-Law,"

"That's impressive…but you're not a lawyer," Santana stated.

Quinn turned around to look at Santana and chuckled, "My parents wanted me to major in that but two years in I decided to do what pleased me instead of them, so transferred to Columbia,"

"Were you begun dancing?"

Quinn seemed to squinted her eyes, "Not exactly, I took a few photography classes but dancing was what paid the bills and I do love dancing though so it all kind of worked out,"

"Speaking of…you said you putting in extra hours, why?" Santana finally asked.

Quinn cleared her throat and looked at the clock behind Santana, "Crap it's already 7,"

"So?"

"I have to go to the studio in half an hour," Quinn explained as she walked towards the door.

"On a Saturday!?"

"Work is work Santana," Quinn shrugged.

"We'll let me give you a ride at least you won't make it on foot,"

"The studio is about 5 minute walk from here, besides you're injured," Quinn pushed.

"It's a scrape I'm not crippled," Santana chuckled.

"It's okay. I'll call you,"

And with that Quinn was gone and out the door.

She had totally avoided the question, and one thing Santana knew for a fact that Quinn didn't discuss with her or probably ever even discuss with her was money problems.

.

.

.

.

Quinn walked down the familiar streets in a hurry, she was late. She should have just accepted the ride from Santana, she had lied the studio wasn't a 5 minute walk from her place it was a 35 minute walk from her place. But she just didn't want to answer Santana's question.

Quinn entered the studio in a hurry and head towards the locker room to change.

"Fabray!" Someone called.

Quinn turned around to be met with Adam, the owner of the studio.

"You're late," He crossed his arms, "You missed your first class,"

"I know, I just had to walk here. I'm really sorry," Quinn apologized.

Adam sighed, "Quinn you asked for more hours and I gave them to you but be ON time. And I truly care about you Quinn but I'm also your boss. You just missed the first class Mike Chang had to cover for you,"

"It won't happen again," Quinn said.

"Alright go change, your next class is about to start," Adam dismissed.

"I am sorry Adam," Quinn said.

"Just don't let it happen again, these people pay a lot of money Quinn,"

Quinn nodded and headed off to the locker room.

Quinn let out a sigh. Her first two years in Yale she had taken out a student loan for $65000 for her pre-law class, unfortunately when she dropped out she still had the debt. Year by year she managed to paid little by little off but it wasn't enough since interest had gone up, it was hard but she managed to get by.

She was having a tough time at Columbia with all the debt, that's where she met Mike Chang, he introduced her to Adam. He was a nice guy, he offered her a job at his studio when he saw that Quinn was a really good dancer, and when he found out about the debt Quinn was in, he made her a deal. He would pay off the loan completely if Quinn worked full time instead of part time. She could work the money off in hours. That's why she had to drop her photography major. It wasn't like dancing wasn't one of her dreams, she loved dancing. It's just she loved photography more.

A quarter of her salary went to Adam, he wasn't as demanding about the payment either. And Quinn actually made enough to live pretty well.

Lately she had asked Adam for more extra hours so she could actually finish repaying the debt before her baby bump started showing. She was sure she had almost worked off all her hours.

Besides Adam was a nice boss and Mike was a pretty cool friend too.

* * *

.

.

.

Santana looked at the clock in her office, it was around 5 in the afternoon and she was still looking at the offers local clubs kept making the company. Her head was pounding and she hadn't ate since that beagle she had in the morning.

She was going to call it a day. She needed to go eat…but then something popped into her head.

Santana picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

She waited patiently as it rang.

"_Hello,"_

"Hey Baby mama,"

"_Haha aren't you cute_,"

Santana smiled, "Always am. Hey listen I just got done with some paper work and I'm starving, you want to go get something to eat?"

"_Mm hmm how about we have take out at my place? We could watch a movie,"_

Santana's smile grew wider, "I'll pick up the food, see you in a few baby mama,"

She heard Quinn chuckle before she hanged up.

Something happened for the first time, Santana felt a rush, what a rush.

She paused but quickly shook it off instead Santana picked up her car keys and head to pick up the take out. Lately this seem to become a routine for Santana, whenever she got hungry or when she knew Quinn was off work, she would call her up and they would eat lunch together or dinner in this case.

She hadn't really talked to Quinn about the 'extra hours' anymore, not since a couple weeks ago. Quinn seemed to dodge the question every time. So Santana figure to leave it alone…or she would ask Rachel.

Yes Quinn and Santana were getting along way better now but they weren't to the point to share things like Quinn and Rachel.

It was different; Santana felt that Quinn seemed to be a gush of fresh air for her. Quinn wasn't rude or snobby, she was polite and kind and caring.

Santana couldn't help but notice these things when they went out to eat for lunch. It was inevitable. She was really starting to enjoy Quinn's company, like really really start to enjoy Quinn's company.

And most importantly Santana seemed to find Quinn very attractive lately. Sometimes she couldn't help but check Quinn out, and she kept doing it consciously and unconsciously. She would catch herself doing it quite often.

She couldn't help and wonder what it would be like if she and Quinn ever got together.

It was just a thought.

.

.

.

.

"Best take out ever!" Quinn said as she took a bite from the egg roll.

Santana had picked up the food and headed to Quinn's apartment, where they now sat in the living room while watching Mama Mia. Obviously it had been Quinn's choice, Santana didn't mind though.

Santana chuckled, "Are you sure you just don't find this food good because your pregnant?"

"You know that might be why. I have had the strongest craving for bacon," Quinn said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of," Santana cleared her throat and set her food down, "How's the bug?"

"The baby is fine,"

"And you?"

"Aside from the craving I'm good," Quinn shrugged.

"How far along are you?"

"Mm 3 months give or take," Quinn said, "The doctor said the baby is growing fine and everything is going as it should,"

"You've been to the doctors again? Why?" Santana asked confused.

Quinn chuckled, "I have to get checkups Santana, it's not just a one-time thing,"

"Really that sounds like such a drag," Santana sighed, "I hate hospitals,"

"You know come to think of it you should start coming along," Quinn said, "I have an appointment next Tuesday, you'll be there so you can see how this all works,"

"Didn't you just hear the hate hospitals part?"

"Didn't you just here the you'll be there part," Quinn smiled.

Santana chuckled, "What I am I supposed to do? Hold your hand?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrug, "If you just come you would know,"

Santana sighed, "I'll get back to you on that one,"

"Great you'll pick me up at eight," Quinn smiled.

"Okay baby mama," Santana mocked

Quinn laughed and was about to say something when her house phone rang.

"Let me get that," Quinn said and headed to get the phone.

Santana sat back on the couch and continued to watch the film, and now she had no doubt in her mind that this DVD belonged to Rachel Berry. God, she needed to get rid of all her musicals, but she knew Rachel would kill her and then buy more. Santana couldn't help herself so she turned off the TV

It was just a few more minutes before Quinn returned, she seemed relaxed but frustrated. She took her seat next to Santana and clutched on to a pillow.

"Everything okay?" Santana frowned.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "My boss just wants me to go in tomorrow and rehearse for a ballad that's coming up,"

"Again!?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, it's not a big deal. I probably need the practice anyway,"

Santana cleared her throat, "You know maybe this is not my place but don't you think he's working you a little too hard. Ever since the family night a couple weeks ago you've told me like a million times that he has you working extra hours,"

"It's only a few hours,"

Santana gave Quinn the look, "What's really going on and please spare me from all the things you say or do to avoid the question,"

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm just working off a debt,"

"A debt?" Santana asked incredulously.

"When I was studying Pre-Law I took out a loan and Adam, my boss, paid it off for me as long as I worked full time at his studio. And so far it's been going very well, and lately I've been putting in extra hours so I could pay off the debt faster, you know before the baby comes. I'm sure I just need a few more months at this rate,"

"Wow," Santana sighed, "That's a relief,"

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"I thought you were sleeping with your boss," Santana joked, "You seem like you'd be into that,"

Quinn scoffed and threw her pillow at Santana, "I would never do….That! I don't sleep around"

"Oh come on Quinn don't be such a prude," Santana chuckled, "You did with me,"

"You're such a bitch!"

"Take that back!"

"NO!"

"Fine!" Santana said and began to tickle her.

Quinn try to squirm away but Santana had a firm grip on her and would not stop tickling her. At this rate if this continued Quinn knew for a fact that she would pee and that was not something that she would be willing to do in front of Santana.

"Stop it," Quinn laughed.

"But I'm such a bitch," Santana smiled, "So I probably shouldn't,"

"Santana!" Quinn squealed in laughter.

Quinn kept squirming around to the point where she was on Santana's lap, and that's when Santana stop.

"Are you going to take it back now?" Santana smirked.

Quinn gave her a small questioning smile.

Santana on the other hand was distracted by the fact that Quinn was now sitting on her lap. She couldn't help but stare at Quinn's lips, they look so kissable.

"What?" Quinn chuckled.

Santana looked back up at Quinn's eyes and then back down at her lip. She moved slowly closing the distance between them. At first Santana just rested her lips against Quinn's, it wasn't till seconds later that she felt Quinn's lips move against. Santana cupped Quinn's cheeked as she continued to move her lip against Quinn's

It felt freacken amazing. Never had Santana tasted lips as soft as Quinn's, the more they kiss the more Santana wanted.

Quinn pulled back slightly but rested her forehead against Santana's and smiled, "That was…."

Santana gave Quinn a small peck, "Mm hmm,"

Quinn let out a small giggle before Santana pulled her in for another kiss. There was no rushing, or any drunk hazes it was just them and it was perfect. Quinn felt Santana's hands lifted her up slightly to she could straddle herself on her.

Their lips move in sync and it was beyond compare.

* * *

.

.

.

Santana woke up to a ringing noise that ended when she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before realizing where she was. She saw that her arms were wrapped around Quinn's body as she laid on her chest sound asleep.

She and Quinn had fallen asleep on the couch last night…Last night, she couldn't help but smile and she really didn't know why. She and Quinn hadn't done anything they just made out for hours.

It was so weird that she was so happy about just kissing.

A few months back she didn't even get this happy over sex with any girl, but this wasn't just any girl…this was Quinn.

Santana smiled as she snuggled closer to Quinn. She stopped when she felt a vibration in her pocket; Santana carefully took out her phone and saw that she had a miss call from Blaine that was the ringing that woke her up.

She looked at the time, it was 8:40. She had a meeting with Blaine, Puck and a few club owners at 9:00. Santana cringed; she didn't want get up from this position. She could miss the meeting and stay like this until Quinn woke up.

Now there was an idea.

But sadly she couldn't do that. Blain would kill her. Santana let out a sigh, she had to get up but now the hard part was untangling herself from Quinn without waking her up.

Santana tried to move slightly but then she felt Quinn's grip grow tighter.

Santana chuckled, "Real cute pretending to be asleep,"

Quinn smiled, her eyes still closed, "Real cute trying to sneak out," she said and open her eyes.

Santana laughed, "I would have let a note,"

"I'm sure you would have," Quinn said as she let go of Santana and sat up.

"I have to go," Santana grimaced, "I have a meeting that I'm sure I'll be late to,"

"So stay then," Quinn smiled as she began to move closer to Santana.

Santana smiled, "As much as I wish I could, I can't Blaine would kill me,"

Quinn pouted.

"How about we do lunch?" Santana asked as she began to put on her shoes.

"Well I have to get to the studio at 10, I can do lunch around 12?" Quinn said unsure, "I don't know if you want to eat that late,"

"12 is perfect," Santana smiled and stole a kiss from Quinn, "I'll pick you up,"

Quinn smiled and walked Santana to the door, "I'll be waiting,"

Santana smiled as Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck, "Try not to push yourself so much okay? Don't forget about the bug,"

Quinn just chuckled, "I won't,"

"I'll see you at lunch," Santana said before capturing Quinn's lips real quick.

Quinn smiled and wave goodbye to Santana as she left.

How had this happened? And most importantly what was this?

Quinn had no idea what this was but what she did know was that it made her giddy, and happy.

And that was usually a good sign.

.

.

.

.

.

Santana was in her office staring down at the contract in front of her, it was a tempting deal but she wasn't sure this was what the company needed right now.

The meeting had run a full hour and an half long. They discussed events the company could for their clubs, the money offers, the open bar, and of course they wanted Santana to be the DJ of the clubs.

She just wasn't sure she wanted to work 4 days out of the week until the crack of dawn, she still had other stuff to do.

A soft knock came from the direction of the door, she looked up to see Blaine entering the room and closing the door.

"I would say come in but you already did," Santana said.

"I see you've changed," Blaine pointed out as he laid down on the couch that Santana had in her office.

When Santana arrive late to the meeting Blaine had given her _the look_ about the clothes she was wearing, he knew they were from yesterday.

"Yeah, luckily I keep an extra outfit in my trunk," Santana said.

Blaine smiled, "Oh how I love your 1970's Challenger. You should sell it to me,"

Santana laughed, "You are just so funny!"

Santana gave up on the contract and went over to sit with Blaine.

Blaine sat up to make room for her, "So care to tell me why you were wearing yesterday's clothes and why you were late?"

Santana cleared her throat, "I didn't get home last night,"

"I figured as much," Blaine said, "But I thought you learned your lesson with Quinn,"

"I haven't picked up a girl since Quinn told me about the baby," Santana scoffed.

"Then?"

"I spent the night at Quinn's house," Santana mumbled.

Blaine looked down trying to hide a smile, and mumbled a small _yes_ before looking back at Santana, "Oh really?" he tried playing it cool.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah but um I think I might have done something and I don't know if it was a good move or a bad move but it sure as hell felt good,"

"Oh no," Blaine mumbled as his face went from happy to concern, "What did you do?"

"I kissed Quinn," Santana said.

"Did she kissed you back? Did she slap you!?"

"No she did not slap me," Santana scoffed.

"Then what happened?"

"We made out for hours, and it felt good but I just…she didn't reject me, I kind of like being with her. I mean she fine as hell, and she makes smile and we have a fun time around each other but I just...I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing here," Santana sighed in frustration.

"You know what I think," Blaine said softly.

"What?"

"I think that life is giving you another chance at love,"

Santana let out a humorless chuckle, "No I'm done with love. I don't ever want to have it ever again,"

"You're being stubborn," Blaine began.

"Yeah Quinn makes me feel stuff. And it's not like the thought hasn't crossed my mind but I don't ever be in love ever again... I'm serious Blaine,"

"Do you remember Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah your douche of an ex boyfriend,"

"When he left me I thought I was done too but then I met Kurt and I fell in love and I couldn't be any happier. Santana there are such things as second chances. And I know when Brittany left you, you were completely broken but you pull your shit together and now life is offering you a second chance,"

Santana just clenched her jaw.

"It worked out for me, why wouldn't it work out for you,"

"You and Sebastian were together about a year or two, Brittany and I were together for seven years Blaine. When she left me for another guy she didn't just break me, she destroyed me," Santana said as tears were welding up.

"But now you have a second chance," Blaine pressed, "You could have Quinn, and you two could be amazing together. She could be the one for you,"

"Or things could go downhill and then everything will be really awkward," Santana remarked as she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.

"Or she could be the best thing that's ever happen to you," Blaine continued.

Santana let out a chuckle, "Sometimes you are just annoying,"

"And right," Blaine smiled

.

.

.

.

Quinn panted as she finished her first number. She was so tired; she couldn't even feel her legs anymore. Adam had them rehearse _really really hard_, he wanted the ballad to be perfect. Usually Quinn would sweat this off but right now, she felt completely worn out.

"Come one guys! No more mistakes," Adam yelled, "This has to look perfect. Take you're a break, but when we resume I want no mistakes. You guys are top dance instructors this should be cake for you!"

Quinn began to slowly walk towards her water bottle. She was beginning to feel light headed.

"Quinn," Rachel waved a she walked up to her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"I thought we could do lunch?" Rachel smiled.

Quinn cringed, "I promise Santana I would have lunch with her,"

"Again?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you joining us," Quinn smiled.

"You know Santana actually eats lunch with you more than me and Kurt," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smirked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rachel just smiled and hooked her arm with Quinn's, "Why don't you ask Santana,"

They began to walk out of the dance, they hadn't even made it pass the door when Quinn suddenly stopped, she seemed to be looking down. Rachel stopped and turned to see what Quinn was looking at; she was looking at her leotard tights, between her legs.

"Oh My god!" Rachel said in shocking.

"Rachel," Quinn said in panic.

"You're bleeding," Rachel gaped.

.

.

.

.

"You know what pretty pony," Santana began.

Blaine laughed at his nick name.

"I'm not even going to label what it is that I'm doing with Quinn. I am just going to let thing flow as they are," Santana said.

They were interrupted by the ringing of Santana's phone. She took it out of her pocket.

"It's Diane Warren," Santana said.

"You mean Rachel," Blaine corrected her.

Santana smiled at Blaine before answering her for, "Well if it isn't my favorite TV Blossom,"

"_Santana, I-I-I n-need you to get to the hospital_,"

"Why?" Santana frowned.

"_It's Quinn,"_

Santana's heart dropped.

* * *

**Please Review!:D Let me know what you think!**

**Just so some of you know this is rated M for a reason but good things come to those who wait, so I'm asking you to please be patient very patient(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter guys, sorry I didn't upload yesterday but my wifi was being crazy but here it is! Hope you guy enjoy it(:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Santana felt her heart pound faster and faster by the second, and not to mention her breathing rate, she was practically panting.

"Hey it's going to be okay," Blaine said as they entered the emergency.

Santana felt a not in her throat, she quickly scanned the room for Rachel. She saw her standing in the far corner of the room, with another guy. They seemed to be in deep conversation even though Rachel was pacing frantically.

Santana quickly rushed over to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked Rachel, "Is Quinn okay? What about the baby?"

"I don't know," Rachel said, "I went to see her at lunch and we were going to go meet you when she started bleeding, thank god Adam here called an ambulance,"

Santana ignored whoever the hell Rachel had motion to. Quinn had bled and according to Lisa and her fun little facts when a pregnant woman bleeds, it meant she was having a _miscarriage._

That literally stole Santana's breathe.

"The doctor is with her right now," Rachel explained.

"Have they said anything? Is the baby okay?" Santana asked again in panic mode.

"We don't know," Rachel said.

"Then what the hell have you been doing here!?"

"Santana calm down," Blaine began, "I'll go to the front desk and see if I can get you in to see Quinn okay?"

Santana took a deep breathe, and watched as Blaine walked towards the front desk.

"Look Santana I am as worried as you are but we have to remain calm and hope that everything is okay," Rachel said as she rubbed Santana's arm.

"You said she was bleeding," Santana began, "Now I know I'm not a doctor but you and I both know what that means,"

"Let's just wait for the doctor okay," Rachel said.

Blaine returned within a few minutes.

"I'm sorry San but we have to wait for the doctor, it should be a few minutes," Blaine said.

Santana nodded but continued to stare at the ground. She felt her heart clench at the thought of her little bug, what if she lost her little bug. It was so strange that she felt like this because when she first found out about pregnancy she hardly even cared truth be told.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

She just wanted to see Quinn.

They waited for what felt forever.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Quinn's always been a fighter. Nothings ever brought her down, especially nothing this small," A voice caught Santana's attention.

What the hell was this idiot saying? Nothing this small!? He better not be talking about her little bug.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana snapped.

Everyone was taken aback by Santana's bite.

"Uh I'm Adam," He extended his hand

Santana just looked at it, once she made no move to take it, the Adam guy put it down.

"I'm Quinn's boss," He said.

"So you're the idiot that has been making her work extra hours?"

Adam swallowed not really sure what to say. At this point anything he said Santana would probably come up with a remark.

"Family and Friends of Lucy Quinn Fabray?" A doctor asked as he came up to the group. He was young, perhaps late 30's.

Lucy? Quinn's first name was Lucy?

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"How is she?" Santana asked, "What about the baby!?"

The doctor looked at his chart before speaking, "Which one of you is Santana Lopez? Miss Fabray requested I talk to her first"

"That's me," Santana exclaimed, "Can you just answer the fucking question! Is the baby okay!?"

The doctor took a deep breathe, "The baby is fine,"

Praise the Lord! Santana felt a huge weight lift off her chest.

"And Quinn is she okay? Why did she bleed?" Santana questioned.

The doctor pulled Santana couple feet from the group, out of earshot, "Excuse us," he said to the group.

"Oh my god is she okay!?"

"She is fine," The doctor said, "I just wanted to ask you a few questions,"

"Can I see her?" Santana said completely ignoring him.

"As soon as you answer these questions," He said, "What does she work as?"

"A dance instructor,"

"Now does she work frequently? Does she do stunts?" He continued.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Miss Fabray bled and that is usually a sign of a miscarriage but luckily this wasn't the case. It happens in 33% of the women, but it is usually provoked by heavy activities. You said she was a dancer perhaps she pushed herself too hard?"

Santana clenched her jaw.

"Miss Lopez?"

Santana moved pass the doctor and walked back to where the group was.

"Hey San what did the doc—" Blaine stop midsentence as he saw Santana's fist connect with Adam's nose.

Adam's head snapped back and he quickly clutched on to his gushing bloody nose.

Santana on the other hand was clutching on to her right hand and shaking it violently, she was obviously in pain too.

Everyone, even the doctor stood there in shock trying to comprehend what had just happen.

"Santana!" Rachel gaped.

"What the hell!?" Adam said through his bloody nose.

Santana practically leaped to attack him again but this time Blaine held her back.

"That's how we do it in the Bronx!" Santana yelled as Blaine tried to pull her back.

"Security! Security!" Could be heard over the intercom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"When can I see my girl? Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked impatiently.

"As soon as we get you fix up," The nurse said as she tended to her hand.

After security pulled her away from Adam, they were kind enough to escort or more like drag her to a room. The doctor had notice that Santana's hand immediately began to swell up, so they brought her in the check out her hand. They took quite x-rays and luckily nothing was broken just swollen and bruised.

From what Blaine told her, Adam was also taken to a room and his nose was broken.

"This might hurt," The nurse told Santana as she pulled out a syringe.

"Woah hold up! What's that for?" Santana said panicking at the size of the needle.

"It's just morphine; I have to inject it between your knuckles. So the pain can go down," The nurse explained.

"Can't I just take some pills?"

"Just inject it in," Blaine butted in, "Don't listen to her, she is the crazy chick that broke the guys nose in waiting room,"

Santana scoffed and was about to say a rude remark but let out a loud yelp instead. The nurse without warning had just injected the needle between her knuckles, if her hand was hurting before the pain was unbearable now.

"I thought this was supposed to make me feel better," Santana growled.

"Give it time," The nurse said, "The doctor will come and get you to go see your wife in few minutes,"

"She's not my wife," Santana called after the nurse who just walked out.

Blaine chuckled and cleared his throat, "Now before I give you a lecture on what you just did let me just compliment you on that amazing right hook,"

"Thank you," Santana smiled.

"Now all playing aside you do realize you could get arrested and sued if Adam decides to press charges!"

"He won't do shit," Santana scoffed.

"And how do you know that?" Blaine questioned.

"Okay this is how it's going to go down. You are going to go find that idiot—"

"I don't like where this is going," Blaine frowned.

"Your are going to tell him exactly what I say…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quinn wiped another tear that shed from her eyes. She had been lying on the hospital bed for what seem like forever. When Adam called the ambulance she felt such panic that she's never felt before, when the doctor began to exam her she felt her heart drop.

She prayed to god that her baby was okay because if anything happened to Santana's little bug she would never forgive herself. This was her fault, she had been pushing herself so hard during work just to pay off the debt. Santana warned her to not push herself.

God what was Santana going to say to her.

There was a soft knock and Quinn quickly turned to the direction of the door.

"Hey," Santana said softly as she slowly made her way to Quinn.

Quinn looked up at the ceiling instead and took a deep breathe.

"Quinn," Santana said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Quinn mumbled.

"Hey look at me," Santana told her.

Quinn ignored that.

"Look at me,"

Quinn took a second but then slowly turned to look at Santana.

"I signed the dischard papers, so you can go home. Rachel just went to get you some clothe so you can change. She should be here any minute now," Santana mumbled.

Quinn felt her eyes weld up with tears.

Santana notice this, "Hey it's okay. The doctor said the baby is going to be fine,"

"No it's not! I almost lost the baby Santana!" Quinn practically yelled as she finally let out a sob.

Santana said nothing; instead she wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her closer to her chest. She could hear Quinn's sobs. Before entering the room Santana had made up her mind to walk in and give Quinn a piece of her, she was ready to yell at Quinn, to tell her that she had practically got her fired…but seeing her like this, it broke Santana's heart, and she didn't want to add on to that.

"This is my fault," Quinn cried.

"No it's not," Santana said softly as hugged Quinn tighter, "It's not your fault,"

She rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder after softly kissing Quinn's forehead, "Everything's okay now,"

Santana didn't know how long they had been in that position, she felt like she had been consoling Quinn for hours. She didn't want her to feel like this, she wanted to blame her at first but now she just wanted to hold her and make her feel better.

It wasn't until Rachel walked in that they pulled away; she had brought the clothes for Quinn. Once Quinn had changed out of her gown the doctor came in and gave Quinn strict instruction to lay off work for a few weeks and to have bed rest for the next few days.

Once they were ready to go Santana thanked Blaine for doing what she asked for, apparently Adam was still being treated. Blaine said he would catch a ride with Rachel so she could take Quinn home but Santana had a total different idea in her head.

Santana helped Quinn in the car before she started it. She began to drive down the familiar streets, but every now and then she would glance at Quinn, who rested her forehead against the window with her eyes closed. She looked like someone just shot a panda bear.

It wasn't until Santana shut off the engine that Quinn opened her eyes.

"Why are we here?" Quinn asked.

"Because the doctor said you needed to rest that's why," Santana remarked.

She got out of the car and quickly helped Quinn out, before locking her car she took a duffel bag from the back seat.

"I know I should rest but I thought I would do that at my place. Why are we at yours?" Quinn asked.

Santana let out a humorless chuckle, "Yeah like you're going to stay by yourself,"

"Santana," Quinn began.

"Come one let's get you to bed," Santana said softly as she took Quinn's hand.

Santana had been very cautious with Quinn, from helping her up the steps to opening doors for her. Quinn hadn't said much of anything; she just let Santana lead the way. Quinn just followed silently too exhausted to even try to argue.

"You should probably lie down," Santana suggested as they enter her home, "Gayberry got you this duffel bag, everything you need is in there,"

Quinn just nodded; she opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

Santana set the duffel bag on the couch, "We've been in the hospital all day I know you probably want to shower so feel free to use it,"

Quinn once again nodded.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Are you mad at me?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh and ran her right hand through her hair.

"Your hand?" Quinn frowned, "What happened?"

"Not as mad as you'll be when I tell you what happened," Santana said carefully.

Quinn looked slightly confused, "How did you bruise your hand?"

"I got this when I uh when I punch your boss in the face,"

"You did what!?" Quinn gaped.

"I also kind of got you fired," Santana swallowed.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you got me fired?" Quinn exclaimed, "Argh! Why would you do that!?"

Santana sighed, "The doctor said the reason you bled was because you were pushing yourself too hard and that wouldn't have happened if your boss wasn't making you work extra hours," Santana exclaimed.

"He didn't even know I was pregnant!"

"He is still an asshole," Santana scoffed

"I still have debt to pay and I don't even have a job,"

"I had Blaine pay for it so you won't have to go back to that asshole. I mean you should have heard the way he was referring to my little bug. Yeah granted my hand's messed up but he deserved it!" Santana yelled back.

"Okay I get that you're trying to help but I don't want your money Santana. It's okay if you help with the baby's bills but not this!"

"So you'll pay me back, you'll work for me," Santana shrugged, "It's not a big deal,"

"Yes it is!"

"Can't you just thank me?" Santana scoffed.

"No, I don't want to feel like I have to depend on you for money! Why can't you understand that!"

"This wouldn't even have happened in the first place if you haven't push yourself so much!"

"Are you saying it's my fault we almost lost the baby!"

Don't answer that question. Santana told herself, she caught a glimpse of the clock it was past 7.

Santana instead let out a scoff, "I gotta go, I have to get to work. I'll see you when I get back. And don't even think about leaving, your place is like miles away and you need to rest," She warned Quinn as she head to her room.

Santana took a quick shower, and got dress within the span of 15 minutes, she was supposed to be the DJ at a club tonight. Even though Quinn and her got into an argument, she still didn't want to leave her. When she came out she saw Quinn had laid down on her bed.

Santana was tempted to say goodbye but decided it would have been a bad move, she knew Quinn was mad, she could see her little angry pout. Instead she walked out and headed to work, thank god for open bar because she needed a drink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sshh you'll wake my baby mama up!" Santana warned Puck.

She had had a few drinks with Puck but not enough to get her drunk. It wasn't until one of Pucks friends brought out the blunts that the party really started.

She was high as a fucking kite.

Puck had been kind enough to drop her off at her doorstep.

"Alright I have to get back to my place. See you tomorrow morning," Puck waved.

"Don't count on it," Santana waved back as she quickly entered her home.

She looked at the clock in her living room it was around 2 in the morning, Quinn was definitely asleep. Santana made her way to the bedroom, where she found Quinn sound asleep. They hadn't really discussed sleeping arrangements, as big as Santana's condo was she only had one room that had a bed and she really didn't want to sleep on the couch.

Santana striped down her clothes and made her way to the bed slowly. She got under the comforter trying not to wake Quinn. Unfortunately for her Quinn stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Santana?"

"That's me," Santana giggled.

Quinn frowned, "Are you drunk?"

"Nope, I'm like a kite,"

"Ugh don't tell me your high!?" Quinn mumbled in her sleep.

"Have I ever told you that you are incredibly sexy?" Santana asked.

Quinn chuckled, "Okay maybe you should go to sleep,"

Santana nodded vigorously and wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Going to sleep," Santana mumbled as she nuzzled her face in Quinn's neck, "Mm so sexy,"

"Santana," Quinn began, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Why would I have the sexiest women ever in my bed if I'm not going to touch her?"

"Are you even going to remember this?"

"Mm hmm," Santana muttered, "Goodnight Baby,"

"Goodnight Santana,"

* * *

**Don't forget to review!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys! I truly am but my parents surprise me with a vacation and we left out of the country and I couldn't take my laptop with me. I just got back and I barely found out about Cory:( My heart broke completely, my prayers go out to Lea and his Family.**

**But here is my chapter hope you guys enjoy, the good thing is that while I was out I wrote another chapter on paper and as soon as I get it type it will be posted within the next 24 hours.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**PS Their might be mistakes on this one because I rushed to write it for you guys(: Forgive any mistakes.**

**PPS Some of you will _really_ enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Santana was being deprived of her sleep by the sound of clanking and sing?

She shifted her body, adjusting the blanket to cover more than just half of her body and stretching her hand across the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. She opened her eyes and looked around, the bed was empty.

Why did Quinn always manage to leave the bed before she woke up!

Santana let out a sigh, and stood up to see where all this noise was coming from. She stumbled her way out of the room and into the hall. She walked towards the kitchen, that's where all the noise was coming from.

Santana came to an abrupt stop when she entered the kitchen.

"_I don't want to know the reasons why. Love keeps right on walking down the line" _Quinn sang as she hovered over the stove.

Santana raised an eye brow Quinn actually had a nice voice, she was impressed.

"_I don't want to stand between you and love. Honey, I just want you to feel fine" _Quinn continued singing obviously oblivious to the fact that Santana was stand a few feet away from her.

"I didn't know you could sing," Santana blurted out.

Quinn gasped and turned around quickly, "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Santana mumbled as she took a seat on the stool, "What are you doing up? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Quinn shook her head "I feel a lot better now besides the bed rest was recommended; it was the work that I had to strictly lay off,"

"Quinn," Santana began

Quinn turned back to the stove to get the omelet she had just made, she placed it in a plate and put it in front Santana.

"Made you breakfast," She said.

Santana was a little unsure, "Thank you?"

Quinn leaned over the counter and watched Santana take her first bite.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Santana asked a little unsure.

"Blaine came by this morning brought pain medication for you," Quinn said softly as she motion to the cupboard, "Your supposed to take one every 8 hours,"

Santana looked down at her hand; her eyes couldn't help but go wide in shock. It was practically twice the size it was yesterday, not to mention how red and purple it was.

"You're lucky you didn't break your hand," Quinn began.

Santana cleared her throat but continued eating.

"Blaine told me how you had him pay my debt so I would never have to return to work with Adam…He also mention that you told him to threaten to sue Adam,"

Santana practically choked on her omelet, "Hey it was my ass or his, if I didn't bring that up he would have and I could have been arrested,"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have sucker punched him," Quinn said calmly.

"Okay first off it was hardly sucker punching and second off why are we arguing about this again?"

Quinn took a deep breathe, "Your right I didn't want to argue about this but you did get me fired. What am I supposed to do for the next six months or even after the baby's born? How am I going to pay rent? I am so thankful for everything you've done for me but you crossed the line with this one,"

"Live with me," Santana shrugged.

"What?"

"Yeah just live with me until the baby's born and you get a stable job,"

"No I don't think your understand what I'm trying to say," Quinn said in a serious tone.

Santana rolled her eyes and got up from her seat, "I do understand, I just don't see the point of arguing with you. So I'm telling you that you're going to live with me,"

"Santana—,"

"Oh come on at least think about Quinn," Santana said, "This way I can have you and my little bug around all the time,"

"Lopez!" Puck exclaimed as entered the household.

"Please come in," Santana said sarcastically.

"Hey Baby mama," Puck greeted Quinn.

"Are you asking to get your ass kicked?" Santana glared.

"Hey Puck," Quinn said lamely.

Puck shrugged carelessly, "You heading to the company? I figured you could use a ride with your hand and all,"

"Thanks but my hands fine," Santana said, "It's actually better than it looks,"

Puck chuckled, "Yeah with all that weed you smoke last night I'd be amazed if you could feel anyway,"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably.

Santana cleared her throat, "I don't work today. I won't be back till next week,"

"All right," Puck sighed, "I guess I'll hold down the fort and take the numbers from all the ladies,"

"Goodbye Puck!" Santana exclaimed.

Santana watched as Puck left her household, he talked a lot maybe too much.

"So um how wrecked did I come in last night?" Santana asked slightly.

"Well I got to meet touchy feely Santana," Quinn said very amused.

Santana grimaced.

"She thinks I'm incredibly sexy," Quinn smiled

Santana smirked, "You are fine as hell,"

Quinn let out a chuckle.

Santana got up from her seat and made her way to Quinn.

"I told you I wasn't going to forget last night, I was just a little high," Santana said as she pulled Quinn by the waist towards her.

Quinn cleared her throat and slowly pushed Santana away, "You might want to consider a shower first, you reek of marijuana,"

Santana smiled and pulled Quinn in again, "It didn't seem to bother you last night,"

"Yeah that's because I was too tired to kick you out of bed," Quinn smirked, "The first thing _I_ did this morning was shower,"

"The first thing _I_ did was hear a pretty girl sing,"

Quinn chuckle, "Well I guess since you've heard me sing it's only fair I hear you sing,"

"Ha…You know what I am going to go take that shower," Santana began to slither down her hand down to Quinn's ass, "Feel free to join me?"

Quinn however stopped Santana's hand and smirked, "Yeah if you buy me dinner first,"

Santana laughed and instead place a kiss on Quinn's forehead.

This was going to be a long week.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They had practically spent their day attach to the hip. Quinn noticed that Santana didn't leave her side at all and she was being extremely cautious with everything. They had gone down to Central Park for a short walk and Santana was being carefully with Quinn, making sure no one bumped into her or anything. Then they went to the grocery store for a few things and again Santana didn't let Quinn do anything, she had carried all the stuff.

She even made dinner which to Quinn's surprise was extremely delicious.

They currently sat on the couch as Santana sip on a glass of wine, Quinn on the other hand drank water just water.

"Hey do you want me to show you around? Since you're going to be staying here and all," Santana asked.

"Sure," Quinn said.

They began to walk to what seemed like the bedroom but Santana took a different turn.

"This is my guest room," Santana said as she opened the door.

The room had everything a room should have, except a bed. There was a couch on the far side of the room.

"Obviously you will never stay there," Santana said, then she led Quinn to the room next door, "And this is where the magic happens,"

Quinn gaped in amazement when she saw what was in the room. It was filled with all of Santana's DJ equipment along with a keyboard, an actual piano and guitars, electric and acoustics.

"Wow," Quinn said, "Do you know how to play?"

Santana chuckled, "Of course,"

Quinn smiled, "Will you play something for me?'

Santana gave Quinn a small questioning smile, "You want me to sing to you don't you?"

"Desperately! I want to see what all the fuss is about,"

Santana bit her lip and smirk. She went over and pulled up a chair for Quinn and one for herself. Santana took her acoustic guitar and sat right across from Quinn, only a couple feet apart.

Santana began to play the chords,

"_On the days I can't see your eyes, _

_I don't even want to, open mine._

_On the days I can't see your smile, _

_Well I'd rather sit, wait the while._

_For the days I know you'll be near, _

_'Cause a day without you, it just isn't fair._

_See the days I can hear you voice, _

_I'm left without a choice,"_

Santana couldn't help but look back up at Quinn who didn't break eye contact with her, at all.

"_Cause I get weak in the knees, _

_Fall head over heels baby, _

_And every other cheesy cliché'._

_Yes I'm swept off my feet, _

_Oh my heart skips a beat._

_But there's really only one thing to say._

_God damn you're beautiful to me, _

_You're everything, yeah that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh"_

Santana stopped singing with one last strum to the guitar.

"That was…," Quinn mumbled, "Wow,"

"Yeah," Santana smirked as she got up to put her guitar back in its stand, "I get that a lot,"

When she turned back Quinn was already on her feet, standing a little closer to Santana.

"Blaine was right, you do have a beautiful voice," Quinn smiled.

Santana let out as small 'hmphf' but smiled when Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"I like the song choice too," Quinn smirked.

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's waist to pull her closer.

"I bet that's not the only thing you like," Santana whispered as she looked at Quinn lustfully.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What else do I like?"

"I bet you like when I do this," Santana whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Quinn's neck.

Quinn closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"And this," Santana mumbled as she continued to place kisses on Quinn's neck.

Quinn had to admit, it felt so good. She didn't want Santana to stop, she wanted more and she wanted it now. She let out a low moan when she felt Santana nibble her upper neck.

"You're such a tease," Quinn mumbled as she ran one of her hands through Santana's hair.

"And your so sexy," Santana pulled away slightly but only to collide her lip with Quinn's.

Santana kissed her hungrily and ran her hands all over Quinn's body until they reached her ass. Quinn on the other hand kissed her with equal passion. She licked Santana's bottom lip and she allows her entrance to her mouth.

Santana backs Quinn up to the nearest wall, kicking the chairs out of the way but not breaking contact with Quinn's lips in the process.

Quinn let out a soft giggle at this.

As Santana start to press kisses all over Quinn's neck she began to play with the hem of Quinn's shirt.

"Santana…" Quinn moaned, "This feels so good,"

Santana smiled into Quinn's neck and lifted her up against the wall. Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's waist and captured her lips once again. Santana took this opportunity to push off Quinn's shirt and Quinn helps her take it off. Santana's mouth roamed all over Quinn's chest.

Quinn laid her head against the wall and moaned as Santana sucked on her neck.

"Bedroom," Quinn managed to whisper.

Santana said nothing instead she capture Quinn's lips and she entered her tongue in Quinn's mouth and fought for dominance. Quinn however stop for a second when she felt Santana push her up slightly and tighten the grip she had on her. Once her bare back no longer made contact with the wall she understood what Santana was doing.

It seemed like it was only within seconds that she and Santana were in the bedroom. Once Santana sat down on the bed with Quinn still wrapped around her she removed her own shirt. Quinn took this opportunity to bit and sucked her pulse point as she tangled her hand in Santana's hair. Santana let out a low moan but wasted no time in unclasping Quinn's bra, she tosses it across the room as she sucks softly on her right nipple while massaging the other one with her hand.

She trails kisses down Quinn's body up until she reaches Quinn's lower stomach. She beings to unbutton Quinn's pants, Quinn does nothing to stop her instead she tries to help her. Santana place's Quinn on the bed as she kicked off her pants, Santana beings to unbuckle her pants but Quinn pulls Santana down for a kiss.

Santana eagerly complies to the kiss, as she's kissing Quinn she manages to remove her pants and lays on top of Quinn.

Santana tugs Quinn's lip as she pulls away and kisses down her stomach then grab her panties with her teeth and she places her hands on Quinn's hips and pulls them down. Once they're off Santana nestles her head in between her legs.

She places a soft kiss on her clit, Quinn clenches onto Santana's hair and let loud moan. Santana begins to lick her entrance up to her clit, teasing her.

"San…" Quinn said in a low moan.

Santana takes her clit in her mouth and began to suck on it, hard.

"SANTANA!" Quinn moans.

Santana lets out a small chuckle and pulls back, "Tell me what you want baby,"

Quinn sat up and placed her hands on Santana's flat abs, "I want you," Quinn unclasped Santana's bra and throws it. Quinn trailed her hands down to the waistband of Santana's boxers and lowered it slightly.

"Yeah? And how do you want me?" Santana smirked.

Quinn leaned up against Santana's ear and whispered seductively, "Inside me,"

That's all it took for Santana to take off her underwear completely. Santana takes her erection and place it at Quinn's entrance with on swift movement she enters her completely, causing both of them to moan loudly.

"God you're so tight," Santana moaned as she thrusted in and out of her.

Quinn pulled Santana down to kiss her and moaned as Santana continued to thrust in her.

"Feels so good," Quinn mumbled against Santana's lips.

Santana props her elbows up on the bed to thrust harder. She lets out a moan as she lowers herself to place kisses on Quinn's neck.

"Santana," Quinn moans quietly and grinds against Santana's hips.

Santana start to circle Quinn's hips as she thrust into Quinn faster and she moans louder, arching her back and Quinn digs her nails into Santana's back.

"You feel so fucking amazing," Santana said.

"Go deeper babe," Quinn moans, "I'm almost there,"

Santana pants as she thrusts deep inside of her, "So close,"

Santana couldn't take it anymore, she lets loose. She cums inside Quinn and right after her she feels Quinn cum all over her dick. She can hear Quinn screaming out her name as she reaches her orgasm.

Santana collapses on Quinn as they both pant, she then slowly rolled off her and laid next to her.

"That was…" Quinn panted.

Santana let out a small chuckled before placing a small kiss on Quinn's lips, "You your ass it was,"

Quinn smiled, "It was amazing,"

Santana stared at Quinn for a second and bit her lip.

"What?"

"Are you going to be here when I wake because you kind of have a tendency of not being here," She said softly.

Quinn smiled again, "I promise I will be but can we sleep now? You kind of warn me out"

Santana nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead as she wrapped her arms her around Quinn's frame, "Goodnight babe,"

"I'll see you in the morning," Quinn said as she snuggled closer to Santana.

* * *

**I told you this would come;) Good things come to those who wait.**

**Don't forget to review!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the Chapter guys, I know I said I would upload yesterday but I didn't finish typing it and I also made a few changes to the chapter but anyways here it is I hope you guys like it:)**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

She watched her, she had been watching her for what felt like forever and she could continue doing it all day. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable sound asleep, she loved her jaw line and her lips, they were just so kissable. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her.

It wasn't the first time she had watched her either. Quinn had watched Santana sleep the first time they slept together, and yesterday morning before she got up to make breakfast for Santana. And now she watching her again.

"You're staring," Santana finally said, still with her eyes closed.

Quinn smiled, "I'm gazing,"

Santana opened her eyes slightly and turned to look at Quinn, "It's creepy,"

"It's romantic,"

Santana let out a smile but took the pillow behind her head and used it to cover her face.

Quinn giggled, "Hey!" She complained as she removed the pillow from Santana's face.

Santana smiled and made her way on top of Quinn, capturing her lips in the process. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and smiled into the kiss.

Santana pulled away slightly, "Now this how I've been wanting,"

Quinn smiles and places a small peck on Santana's lips, "I told I would be here,"

"I'm glad," Santana said, "Now tell me what do you feel like doing for today,"

"Mm well I promise Rach and Kurt I would spend the whole day with them," Quinn said.

Santana pouted, "Tomorrow?"

"We have the baby's appointment at 10," Quinn said,

"It's not going to take all day though?"

"No but Kurt and Rachel are coming over," Quinn said, "They say they want to keep an eye on me,"

"Well how about you cancel your plans with them and I'll keep an eye and my hands on you," Santana smirked.

"We will have time of our own soon. Besides I have to go job hunting with Rachel," Quinn said as she pushed back a strand of hair from Santana's face.

"Can't you just not work?" Santana sighed.

"Santana I have to work. I promise I won't push myself as hard but I don't want to owe you money," Quinn sighed.

"I don't want you to dance Quinn," Santana said.

"Do you expect me to not to dance at all?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Just until my little bug is born," Santana shrugged.

"Our," Quinn smiled, "Our little bug,"

A smile spread across Santana's face, "Yeah our little bug,"

Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against Quinn's. It wasn't demanding it was soft and sweet, she slowly pulled away with a smile on her face.

"QUINN? Santana? Is anybody home!?" A voice could be heard in the living room.

"Maybe they're in the bedroom," Another voice said.

"Doing what!?"

Santana scoffed as she rolled off Quinn, "What the hell are they doing here this early?"

"I told you I was going to spend the day with them," Quinn explained as she got up from the bed wrapping the sheet around her body.

"How the hell does everyone keep getting in my house!? Did I serious give them all keys?" Santana scoffed.

"Could you please go tell them to wait a few minutes for me?" Quinn asked.

"How about I tell them to go away?" Santana smirked.

Quinn looked over to Santana and smiled, "I'll see you tonight,"

Santana grimaced and got up from the bed to get dress as well.

.

.

.

.

.

After Rachel and Kurt had waited for Quinn they left to eat breakfast. Right now they were walking down the street to some place to look for a job for Quinn. It was really hard though because Quinn didn't finish college so she really didn't have a degree in anything. And the years she was in college they were on photography and two years of pre-law. All they could practically find was waitressing, something Rachel would not allow Quinn to take justifying that Santana wouldn't like it either.

"Just ask," Quinn finally said.

"When did this happen!?" Kurt asked.

"A few days ago," Quinn muttered.

"Really? I didn't know you and Santana were a thing," Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Quinn sighed, "I don't know what we are,"

"You know I actually heard that vaginal sex makes it easier with giving birth," Rachel blabbered.

Quinn gaped, "Rachel…"

"Rachel stop," Kurt chuckled.

"Okay then how about you give us the details," Rachel said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just give us the details of you and Santana," Kurt said, "We are ready know you and Santana did the nasty because of the hickeys on your neck,"

"They could have been from my straighter," Quinn scoffed.

"Yeah and that would explained why you were making goo-goo eyes at her this morning and why she was looking at you like you were the only woman in the planet," Kurt said.

"Quinn come, we know you," Rachel said

Quinn let out a sigh in defeat, "The night before I went to the hospital we kissed okay. And the next morning it wasn't even weird. Last night we kissed and things just got carried away and we had sex,"

"Do you regret it?" Rachel asked.

"No," Quinn said quickly, "I just don't know what we are, we haven't made anything official. We haven't even talk about it. I just feel so comfortable with her; I don't want it to change. And she seems to be happy so I don't know okay,"

"Wow this is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, "You actually helped her move on,"

"Move on from what?" Quinn asked confused.

"I think you mean from whom," Rachel butted in.

"Okay, from whom?"

"Brittany," Kurt said carelessly.

"Brittany?" Quinn asked. She had heard that name before, that girl Elaine had said it at the karaoke bar.

"Yeah I still believe she slept with one of Santana's DJ's," Kurt said.

"Kurt," Rachel tugged at him.

"And the even more unbelievable part was that the idiot tried to work for Santana even after it happened, good thing she threw him out on his ass," Kurt said.

"Kurt," Rachel pulled again.

"That same day Santana's grandmother died and she didn't have Brittany to comfort her because she was too busy comforting the idiot over losing his job," Kurt sighed.

"Kurt shut up!" Rachel elbowed him.

"What? I'm sure Quinn already knows this," Kurt said looking over at Quinn.

Quinn looked little taken a back.

"Or not," Kurt panicked, "Santana's going to kill me and she has no problem committing Hummelcide,"

"That's what you get for having a loose mouth!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You can't let her know this or that I told you," Kurt quickly warned.

"I didn't know Santana was hurt that bad," Quinn ignored Kurt's pleads.

"If Santana had walls up when she was with Brittany she has boulders now," Rachel said.

"They were together for 7 years and she just threw it all away," Kurt explained, "That's when the marijuana, the drinking, and the drugs started,"

If Quinn was paying attention before she perked up to literally soak in every word at the mention of this.

"Santana came a little high the other night but it didn't seem that bad," Quinn frowned.

"Oh that's nothing. There were countless of nights Kurt, Blaine, Puck or I had to pick her up from a random girl's house or a bar because she was so out of it she couldn't even walk," Rachel said in a sad tone.

"Of course we would have taken any of those days over the day she OD'd," Kurt sighed.

"What?" Quinn snapped up.

"She took an overdose of ecstasy," Rachel swallowed, "I found her but I got her to the hospital just in time,"

"Wow I-I didn't know," Quinn mumbled, "The break up was really hard on her,"

"Well that was part of it, she did devote herself to Brittany for seven years," Kurt said, "After Santana came out her grandmother hated it. One time she and Santana got into a serious argument about it and…she died before Santana could make it right. She blames herself a lot,"

"So what we're asking is to be careful with her okay," Rachel said slowly.

"I have known you for a very long time and if Santana's going to be with anyone it should be you," Kurt smiled.

Quinn looked up a Kurt.

"You know considering the fact she already got you pregnant," He said.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Blaine asked Santana as she entered his office, "You have the week off,"

"Quinn was out for the day so I decided to come fix up a few things," Santana shrugged with a small smile.

"You seem rather happy," Blaine smirked.

"Maybe because I am happy," Santana rolled her eyes as she took a seat across from him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm really fucking happy," Santana chuckled.

Blaine smiled, "Okay so you're really happy, why?"

"I am really happy…with Quinn," Santana finally said.

"Oh? Oh!" Blaine exclaimed as he finally understood.

"It just happened last night but I'm really happy. She's like the first girl that has ever made me feel like this in what feels like years," Santana explained.

"I was right wasn't I?" Blaine smiled.

"Shut up," Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana looked down for a few seconds but then look back up, "I just want to be with her, like all the time. She makes me feel good, better,"

"Then why don't you tell her that?"

"I don't know," Santana frowned.

"Don't you?" Blaine questioned.

Santana sighed, "That's not what I came here anyway,"

"Oh?"

"Do we still have the contract from the JJ clubs that was offered to us a few days ago?" Santana asked.

"Yes I do," Blaine nodded.

"I'm going to sign it,"

"Why? You weren't even sure a few days ago. What changed your mind?" Blaine asked.

Santana just smirked.

.

.

.

.

.

Quinn entered the condo to find Santana playing with a pen on the couch with papers covering the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey I'm back," Quinn said as she took a seat next to Santana.

"I'm glad," Santana smiled.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Looking over a contract I'm about to sign," Santana sighed as tried to pop her neck, "It has a lot of little kinks in it that I have to fix,"

"Sounds fun,"

Santana chuckled, "How was job hunting?"

"All we could find was a few job as a waitress," Quinn explained.

Santana frowned and opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't worry I didn't take them," Quinn said, "Rachel told me you wouldn't like it,"

"Damn right!"

Quinn chuckled before yawning.

"You seem really tired," Santana said.

"I am," Quinn nodded, "I think it's the whole being pregnant thing, it makes me sleepy,"

Santana looked at Quinn for a second; she placed the pen that she had in her hand on top of the papers that were laid in fort of her.

"Come here," Santana motioned Quinn towards her.

"Santana, no you still have papers to fix. I don't want to bother you," Quinn said softly.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're more important to me right now okay. Come here,"

Quinn did as she was told. She removed her shoes and cuddled up close to her. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn as they both began to lay themselves on the couch

"Comfortable?" Santana asked as Quinn laid her head on Santana's chest.

"Extremely," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you," Quinn mumbled.

Santana smirked and place a kiss on Quinn's forehead, "I like you too baby,"

* * *

**A/N: So I was debating whether to take the OD part out because of everything that was going but it was written before I found out about Cory so I just decided to leave it, and I'm sorry if it bothers any of you guys but I did it for the plots sake. I hope you guys understand.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW Quinn is 3 months in half pregnant**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Quinn stirred in the spot she laid. She had slept very comfortably last night. She and Santana had stayed all night on the couch, well as least she had. As she stirred she couldn't feel Santana anywhere. Quinn opened her eyes to find her head on Santana's lap, while she sat there drinking from a mug, looking over the papers from last night.

"What time is it?" Quinn mumbled.

"You're awake," Santana said a little tense.

"Yeah, how long have you been awake?" Quinn asked.

"A while," Santana raised her eyebrows, "You were out like a light. I woke up at six to fix my papers and then I left to the company for a few hours. When I came back you were still asleep,"

"You left?" Quinn asked incuriously, "How did I not wake up,"

"You know I would have woken you up but you looked so comfortable," Santana shrugged.

"What time did you say it was?" Quinn asked as she sat up.

"It's a quarter till 11," Santana said.

"11!?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" Quinn asked, "We missed the baby's appointment,"

Santana cleared her throat nervously, "Crap, I knew I forgot something,"

Quinn sighed, "I'll just have to call and reschedule,"

Santana swallowed, "Yeah sure,"

"I'm gonna go shower," Quinn said as she stood up.

"Um yeah, I have to go with Puck back to the company. I'll see you later tonight," Santana said standing up as well.

"Tonight?" Quinn stopped.

"Yeah, I have to take care of a few things," Santana said shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay," Quinn said tiredly as she gave Santana a quick peck.

Santana watched as Quinn disappeared in the direction of the bedroom. She let out a sigh before clenching her jaw and looking down. Santana shook her head as left out the door.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Lopez," Puck greeted Santana.

He was grabbing a few beers from the fridge as Santana entered his house.

"What are you doing today?" Santana asked as she flopped on to the couch.

"Well I was just gonna drink a few beers, sleep or whatever then hit JJ's club," Puck said as he sat next to Santana and handed her a beer, "You know since you signed the contract now we get open bar,"

"Yeah," Santana mumbled as she took a swing from the beer.

"What are _you _doing here? Isn't Quinn at your house," Puck asked.

"Yeah so?" Santana snapped, "I'm not fucking attached to Quinn,"

"Geez I was just asking," Puck said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fuck," Santana muttered, "Do you have Pipe or blunt?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Well bring them out, I need some stress relief," Santana said as she finished her beer.

Puck stood up and went or to his liquor cabinet. He brought out his pipe, the weed, and a lighter. And took the things back over to the couch.

"So what's with all the stress," Puck asked, "Did something happen with you and Quinn?"

Santana ignore the question and instead stuffed the weed in the pipe and took one long hit. Santana closed her eyes as she blew out the smoke.

"Santana," Puck pressed.

Santana let out a sigh, "It's what didn't happened,"

"oh shit! You slept with her already!?"

Santana nodded and took another hit from the pipe.

"Was it that bad? Is it awkward now?" Puck frowned.

"No it was anything but bad. I can remember the last time someone was as amazing as Quinn," Santana exclaimed, "Things are good,"

"Then why are you here with me getting high as fuck instead of being with her," Puck asked taking the pipe away from Santana so he could take a hit.

"I have known Quinn for like three months," Santana said, "And she's an amazing person, like seriously she is soooo nice. She's fine as hell, I mean have you seen her eyes? She is literally perfect. And I'm all for my little bug…"

"But?"

Santana said obviously the weed was getting to her, "But I just don't know if this is what I want,"

"A family?" Puck asked.

Santana shot a glare at Puck and scoffed.

"Why the sudden change Lopez? A few weeks ago you were happy about your kid? And the way you talk about Quinn, you obviously have feelings for her. Does she not like you or?" Puck asked.

Santana looked down, "No she does, she told me last night,"

"Then!?" Puck exclaimed, "What is the problem,"

_**Flashback**_

_Santana entered her office very quickly, she wanted to get back home before Quinn woke up._

"_Hey San," Blaine said as he entered her office, "Jerry and Jack wanted to thank you for signing with their clubs but you kind of left in a hurry out of the meeting,"_

"_Yeah I kind of want to get back to Quinn," Santana said._

_Blaine smiled, "Well aren't you all tied down,"_

_Santana stopped what she was doing and looked up at Blaine._

"_You know you might as well sell me your challenger since you're going to trade down for a minivan," Blaine said._

"_In your dreams," Santana scoffed._

_Blaine smiled, "I'm proud of you, you know,"_

"_For what?" Santana frowned._

"_For stepping up with the baby and Quinn, I mean I know it must have been tough but now you're taking care of Quinn and the baby. You've moved on from the past and started a relationship with Quinn and you seem happy," Blaine said._

"_Quinn and I aren't a thing Blaine,"_

"_Yeah well you might as well be. You haven't gone out to party or had a thing with another girl," Blaine continued._

_Santana frowned and continued to look at Blaine._

"_Well anyways, have you given a thought on the photographer we have to hire for contract?" Blaine asked._

"_Uh yeah," Santana mumbled, "I have the perfect person,"_

"_Alright, oh and don't forget the Halloween event the company throws every year is in a few weeks," Blaine said, "You should ask Quinn to come,"_

"_We'll see," Santana mumbled._

"_I'm really happy you San, God I can already picture you in a house with a white picket fence, married to Quinn and a few children," Blaine chuckled._

_._

_._

_._

"He freaked me out okay," Santana finally said, "I love Blaine but sometimes he just says too much. I couldn't even bring myself to marry Brittany like ever and he's already planning for me to marry Quinn!"

"Why are you so worried about the future when you haven't lived the present?" Puck asked.

"It's not just Quinn Puck. What if I'm a bad mother? I'm a screw up Puck let's face it. The only reason I'm about to have this kid is because I was so drunk that I forgot to put on a damn condom. Maybe this kid is better off without me,"

"You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met Lopez. You help me out when I was in need, you help me get on board with that company of yours and you are the reason I live like this," Puck said as he motioned his arms to his condo, "You're not a screw up, you'll kid will be lucky to have you,"

"What about Quinn?"

"One step at a time," Puck said, "You said it yourself you guys haven't started a relationship. If I were you I would start there,"

Santana looked down and then looked back at Puck, "Since when did you get so good at given advice?"

Pick smirked and shrugged.

"But what if this person isn't me, the one who tries to have a family and an actual girlfriend?" Santana sighed in frustration.

"There's only one way to find out," Puck said, "Don't flake out on them because you're scared,"

Santana let out a sigh, "I hope you have more weed because we are going to be here for a while,"

Puck smirked, "Who do think you're talking to,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quinn had been bored out of her mind since Santana left. It was around 5 o'clock and she didn't know what to do, TV had bored her and there was practically nothing to do, so she texted Kurt and Rachel half an hour ago to come over now instead of later that night.

"Thank god you guys are here," Quinn said as she let Rachel and Kurt in threw the door.

"I would have thought you wanted some alone time with Santana," Kurt smirked.

"Where is she anyways?" Rachel asked.

"She and Puck left to the company," Quinn said.

"No they didn't," Kurt said.

"Yeah she did, she told me," Quinn frowned.

"Both of their cars are in their parking spots," Rachel said, "Maybe they just got back,"

"Let's go pay them a visit," Kurt exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Quinn began.

"Trust me Santana will be thrilled," Rachel smiled as she and Kurt dragged Quinn out the door.

They quickly entered the elevator and pressed the button to go down. It hadn't even been a minute when the elevator doors dinged and they walked out on Pucks floor. Quinn really wasn't sure where he lived so she just followed Kurt and Rachel. Then they came to a stop at what Quinn assumed was Puck's door.

"Ah wait I think I have it," Kurt said out of nowhere.

He looked through his satchel and finally pulled out a key chain with a variety of keys.

"Nope that's Santana's, that's Rachel's," Kurt mumbled as he flipped through the keys.

At least now Quinn knew how Rachel and Kurt got in Santana's house.

"Ah here it is," Kurt said finally finding the key. He unlocks the door and as soon as he opened the door a strange smell hit Quinn's nose.

"I lied to her Puck, I told her that I forgot about the appointment when I knew perfectly that it was at 10," a voice could be heard.

Quinn knew that voice, it was Santana's.

What the hell? Why had she lied to her? Both Kurt and Rachel seemed to dismiss this since they didn't know what Santana was talking about, but Quinn knew exactly what Santana was referring to.

"You lied to your girl!? That's even worse,"

"She's not my girl,"

They three of them enter the condo to find both Puck and Santana on the couch. Puck is taking a waterfall from a bottle of vodka and Santana is taking a hit from the pipe.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kurt exclaims.

Both Santana and Puck look up very surprise, they obviously hadn't heard them come in. Once Santana catches a glimpse of Quinn she chokes slightly on the smoke in her mouth.

"Don't inhale Quinn!" Santana yells immediately.

Quinn stands there shocked.

"Get out! I don't want you inhaling this shit!" Santana exclaims, "Kurt get her out of here,"

Kurt immediately ushers Quinn out of the room leaving Rachel behind with Santana and Puck.

Rachel glares at both Puck and Santana; she goes over and takes Pucks bottle away. She also smacks him in the back of the head.

"Go shower and get yourself sober you've had enough," Rachel says in a serious tone.

Puck decides not to say anything instead he does what he is told.

"Woah you like totally manhandled him," A loopy Santana says.

Rachel turns to glare at Santana, "What the hell is this? Oh god look at how red your eyes are! Seriously Santana why aren't you with Quinn!? Why are you here?"

"Because I can do whatever the hell I want," Santana says simply, "Just because I got Quinn pregnant doesn't mean anything is going to change. This isn't anything I haven't done before,"

"Yeah well maybe it should!" Rachel scoffed, "Why do you keep forgetting that this isn't just about you anymore or Quinn. There is a baby on the way and you have to put your shit together,"

"Ugh you sound just like Blaine," Santana scoffed as she tried to keep her eyes opened.

"Maybe we should talk when you're in your right mind," Rachel said in a frustrated sigh.

"Can I just go home?" Santana asked still loopy.

"Yeah, that way you can talk to Quinn," Rachel agreed.

Crap, Quinn.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked as he leaned against the door framed.

"Could you just wait in the car for me?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Kurt said giving Quinn a small smile and headed out.

Quinn continued what she was doing, packing. Obviously Santana needed her space, she had not only lied to Quinn but she was totally flaking out over the baby. Quinn didn't know why this bothered her so much, why had Santana lied to her, why couldn't she just be honest.

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh, she and Santana weren't together. She heard Santana loud and clear, she wasn't her girl.

"What are you doing?"

Quinn turned around to find Santana standing in the door way.

"Packing," Quinn gritted through her teeth.

"You're leaving?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you obviously need your space and I have over stayed here so I should probably go home," Quinn said.

"What? What makes you think I need space?" Santana exclaimed.

"I'm not an idiot I know you let me sleep in so we could miss the appointment," Quinn said in a cold voice, "I heard you conversation with Puck,"

Santana just stood there.

"You have nothing to say?"

"I-,"

"You know what just save it. I would have never come here with you if I ever thought you were gonna get cold feet about this," Quinn said, "It's better that I just go now rather than when the baby's born and you kick us out,"

"I would never do that!" Santana said slightly hurt, "Besides you're going to need me for the baby,"

"I said it before we can manage without you," Quinn frowned.

"You don't have a job Quinn," Santana began.

"I can get one,"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you work as a waitress!" Santana practically yelled.

"Well you really have no say in this since I'm not your girl!" Quinn shot back.

Santana stood there for a second, "Is this is what it's about?"

Quinn sighed, "I should probably go. Kurt is waiting for me,"

Quinn grabbed her duffel bag and made her way to the door but Santana blocked her way.

"Don't go," Santana said as she placed her hands on Quinn's waist, "I'm asking you not to go,"

Quinn looked at Santana.

"Please stay," Santana whispered once more.

"You can call me when you're sober," Quinn said as she brushed past Santana, "You know if you're still interested in the baby,"

"Of course I'm still interested," Santana scoffed, "Quinn it doesn't have to be like this,"

"Doesn't it?"

Santana watched Quinn walked out the door. Fuck how the hell did this get so bad. She had literally screwed everything up.

How the hell was she going to get Quinn back?

* * *

**So this break down was practically inevitable for Santana because she hasn't really been in a committed relationship in a while. But I think you guys will like the next chapter**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's a new chapter guys(: I really hope you guys like it.**

**Now to some of you it seemed you didn't understand Santana's freak out because the night before she told Quinn she liked her to. But here's the thing, Santana has been hurt in the past as our nosey Kurt and Rachel have told Quinn, so she really hasn't been in a relationship. So when Blaine started teasing Santana about commitment she like totally freaked out, things just got too real for her. And in this chapter you will see here try to fix things with Quinn. I hope you guys like it.**

**PS**

**I want to thank each and everyone of you that has reviewed this story. Some of you guys leave the sweetest comments and I really do appreciate each and every single review I get!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So as of next week we will officially start working together. I will DJ at least two nights a week and the rest of nights will be left for you guys to pick the DJ of your choice," Santana explained.

She was currently in a meeting with Jack and Jerry, owners of the JJ club's. They were brushing over a few facts.

"What about the photographer? We told you we want to have actual pictures of the club the DJ's doing their thing and the partying," Jack says.

Santana clears her throat, "I have a photographer I just need to run a few things with her,"

"And who is this photographer?" Jerry asked, "Anyone we know?"

"Her name is Quinn Fabray," Santana said calmly, "She's good if that's what you're asking,"

Blaine's eyes shot wide open as he heard what Santana said.

To be truthful Santana had no clue if Quinn was even good but she had signed this contract to get Quinn the job as a photographer. The only problem now was that she hadn't talk to Quinn in a week so she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to manage this.

The meeting continued for 30 more minutes and then Jack and Jerry left they seemed fairly happy with all the arrangements that were made. After that Santana, Puck and Blaine headed to the diner that was a few blocks away from their building for lunch.

"So," Blaine began after they ordered, "The photographer?"

"I am not going to talk about it," Santana sighed.

"Kurt told me everything," Blaine said.

Puck just looked back and forth but said nothing.

"I'm sure Porcelain told you everything," Santana said a little bitchy.

"Have you talked to Quinn?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I am not talking about Quinn with you ever again because last time we did you freaked me out," Santana snapped.

"I was joking!" Blaine said desperately.

"And don't even get me started with Kurt and Rachel because I swear to god…" Santana trailed off as she began to clench her jaw, "They just don't know when to mind their business,"

Blaine cleared his throat nervously, "So on a scale on 1 to 10 how mad at you at them?"

"I'm at 100!" Santana exclaimed.

"PS I invited them to lunch," Blaine said quickly as he stared at the entrance of the dinner.

"What!?"

Not even seconds later both Kurt and Rachel joined them. They both took seats across from Santana as they greeted Puck and Blaine.

Santana just cleared her throat and avoided eye contact with the both of them. She was in no mood to deal with them right now.

"So Santana," Rachel says carefully, "How have you been?"

Santana finally looks up at Rachel but says nothing. They wait for a reply but she says nothing instead she just looks at them both very lazily.

"So I see you're still mad at us," Kurt said a little uneasy.

Still nothing.

Rachel clears her throat slightly, "Are you going to ignore us?"

Nothing, she just kept starring at them.

"Maybe we should go?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm glad you're here," Santana finally spoke up.

"Really?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"Yeah that way you can give me my key back," Santana says in a serious tone as she crosses her arms, "You too Blaine. I know you keep yours in your wallet and Kurt keeps his in his purse,"

"Satchel," Kurt muttered.

"I want my key," Santana hisses.

Both boys do as their told, they places their keys in front of Santana, who quickly collects them.

"I'll see at work Puck," Santana says as she stands up to leave, "You too Blaine,"

"That's it?" Rachel asked, "That's all you're going to say to us,"

Santana lets out a frustrated sigh, "Frankly yes because you and lady Hummel always seem to be in the middle of my business and its getting exhausting not to rip your guy's head off every time I see you,"

"We were just trying to help," Kurt said sadly.

"Yeah well guess what you just made everything worse. You're supposed to be my friends and yet I feel like I'm dealing with a group of strangers. Like seriously why are you guys expecting me to be someone I'm not!?"

"Santana that's not the case here," Rachel began.

"You don't get it Rachel," Santana scoffed, "Ever since this thing happened with Quinn I feel like I don't have any friends to go to. I thought we were supposed to be a family but now I know that's a load of crap,"

And with that Santana walked of the diner, leaving a stunned Rachel, Blaine and Kurt behind.

"She's right you know," Puck adds.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was around 10 o'clock and Santana sat lazily on the couch. She had been watching the runs of _I love Lucy_ but had hardly paid any attention to it. She didn't feel like going out today and even if she did Quinn would be all that would be in her mind. If Quinn were here right now they would be joking around, or Quinn would be telling her about how she used to be in glee club with Rachel and Kurt. Or maybe they would be making out on the couch.

Santana shook her head. Did she really miss Quinn?

She clenched the glass of vodka that she had in her hand.

Santana pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. As she pressed the phone to her ear she heard the ringing and waited patiently for the call to be answered. Santana dropped her phone on the couch as soon as it hit voicemail.

This was the third time Quinn hadn't answered.

She fucked up, and she had no excuses what so ever. She could try to blame Kurt and Blaine and Rachel but deep down she knew it was all her fault. She had brought Quinn to her home, she had told her she would step up for the baby.

And what did she do? She had to go screw it up.

Not only causing Quinn to miss the baby's appointment was stupid but it was also reckless. The appointment was to make sure the baby was okay and of course all she did was think about herself.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at the glass in her hand.

This shit wasn't even helping her, her mind drifted back to the day Quinn entered Puck's condo that was filled with smoke.

As annoying as Rachel was she was right about one thing. Things had to change.

If she wanted to get Quinn back and her little bug, Fuck how was she gonna get her back when Quinn wasn't even hers.

Santana let out another sigh; she knew what she had to do. Quinn was the only girl that has made Santana feel anything in a while.

And she could feel in the pit of her gut that she was a coward, for getting cold feet about the baby.

This wasn't supposed to be her; she was anything but a coward. She was a Lopez!

Santana took a look at the glass in her hand one more time before heading to the Kitchen and dumping the remaining alcohol in the sink.

Things were going to change.

_Knock, Knock._

Santana looked at the door and then looked at the time.

_Knock, Knock._

Santana went to open the door. There stood Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

"What do you want?" Santana asked.

"We brought you some breadsticks since we know their your favorite," Kurt said holding up the bag.

Santana looked at the bag and thought about it for a second; she let out a sigh and went back to her couch.

The three of them went in and sat on the opposite couch. Kurt handed the bag to Santana.

"So?" Santana pressed.

Rachel took a deep breathe, "After a long discussion that the three of us had we came to the conclusion that you were right,"

"We wanted to apologize for our behavior," Kurt said, "You were right we haven't been very good friends, we haven't been here when you needed us,"

Santana just looked at them.

"Kurt's right and me out of all people should have been here for you like you've been there for me but I guess I just got so carried away with the fact that it looked like you were moving on that I didn't really think how this was affecting you," Blaine sighed.

Santana looked at the three of them.

"And we promise never ever to meddle in your business ever again" Rachel exclaimed.

Santana let out a small smile.

"So can we hug it out now?" Kurt asked.

"Let's hug it out," Blaine declared.

"Okay but no longer then three seconds," Santana huffed.

The three of them practically tackled Santana on the couch as they grouped hugged.

.

.

.

.

.

Santana banged on the door in front of her.

She had stayed up all night thinking of what she was going to do, of what she had to do. She had finally gotten enough courage to drive to Quinn's house to see her, to talk to her.

It was a rainy day so she figured Quinn would be home, she had to be home unless she was at Rachel's.

Santana banged on the door once more but again no one answered the door.

"She's not home," A voice said.

Santana turned to face an elderly lady going into the apartment next door.

"Do you know where she is?" Santana asked.

"Quinnie, Mhm well she's probably at work," The elderly lady said.

Work!?

Santana cleared her throat, "Do you know where she works?"

The elderly lady shook her head.

"Thank you,"

The elderly lady nodded and head into her apartment.

Quinn had a job?

Santana quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the one person she knew would give her the info she needed.

"Hey I am in the middle of rehearsal, you just caught me on my water break so whatever you need make it quick," Rachel said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Where does Quinn work!?"

"Oh you found out?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel," Santana pressed.

"I told you that I wasn't going to get in the middle of your business and I'm not, last time I did you got mad at me!"

"I need to talk to her,"

"Santana," Rachel sighed.

"Rachel seriously,"

"Seriously you are so bipolar about this. Quinn will kill me if I tell you,"

"_I_ will kill you if you don't tell me,"

There was a pause.

"I'm trying to make things right okay," Santana sighed.

Rachel let out a huff, "I got to go but I'll text you the address,"

.

.

.

.

"Fabray take table number 4," Jason shouted from the back where he was cooking.

"No problem," Quinn called back.

The day after she left Santana's place, she had gone back to one of the places that did offer her a job. She didn't care that she would have to be a waitress, as long as the job was an honest one she was fine with it.

She managed to get a job in a small café restaurant that was 4 blocks away from her apartment. Maybe she didn't make as much as she did when she worked as a dancer but it was enough for now.

She approached table number 4. It was just one person but her face was being cover by the menu.

"What can I get for you?" Quinn asked politely.

"I can't believe you're working as a waitress," Santana scoffed as she put the menu down.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"We need to talk," Santana sighed.

"We'll I'm working right now,"

"Well _I_ got tired of hearing your voicemail," Santana said.

"Crap," Quinn muttered, "I've just been really busy adjusting lately,"

"Quinn you don't have to work here," Santana began.

"Yes I do," Quinn said, "Now if you're not going order anything then I suggest you leave before you get me fired…again," With that Quinn turned and began to walk away

Santana however followed her.

"Can we just talk?" Santana asked, "Please?"

Quinn sighed, "My shift ends at 11,"

"11!? Don't you think that's a little too late for a PREGNANT woman to be working?" Santana exclaimed.

"I'm not even showing Santana," Quinn replied, "And its fine the work is not that heavy,"

"Hey lady how about you stop yapping and refill my drink," The man in a table close by asked rudely.

"How about you shove it up your ass," Santana glared.

"Santana," Quinn hissed before turning to the man, "I will be right with you,"

Santana looked at her and disbelief, "Are you seriously going to let him treat you like that?"

"You need to go Santana," Quinn said firmly.

"Seriously!?"

"GO!" Quinn said in such a cold tone and with that she walked back into the restaurants kitchen.

Santana looked at her in disbelief as she left.

She wasn't going to give up this easily.

.

.

.

.

Santana tap her fingers on her steering wheel. She had been sitting in her car for what seem forever. She watched impatiently as the rain poured hard against her car.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh and checked her phone to see the time, it 10:58. She had been waiting here the past 5 hours waiting for Quinn's shift to end. She had park her challenger right outside the Café.

She lets out a sigh in relief when she sees come out of the Café, But apparently Quinn hadn't seen her. She instead pulls out an umbrella and begins to walk down the street.

Santana starts the engine and slowly drives up to Quinn.

She lowers the window, "Get in the car Quinn,"

That seem to startle Quinn a little but then she turned and realized who it was, "Your still here?"

"Are you seriously going to walk home in the rain at this time of night?" Santana asked.

"It's not that far of walk," Quinn says as she continues to walk.

"Seriously Quinn I'll take you home, get in the car," Santana says again.

Quinn clears her throat, "No thank you,"

Santana rolls her eyes, she knows Quinn can be stubborn, "You can get sick,"

"I'll take my chances," Quinn said.

"That's bad for the baby Quinn," Santana said immediately.

"Oh now you care?" Quinn scoffed.

"Quinn get in the car!" Santana demanded.

"You just don't get that no means no," Quinn said as made her way down the street.

"Fine," Santana said as she pulls up her window and stops the car's engine. Santana gets out of her car and locks it. She shutters as the cold rain hits her. The thin jacket she was wearing did not help her at all.

Santana jogs over to Quinn who barely realized what Santana was doing.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said.

"Walking you home," Santa shrugged, "Since you didn't let me give you a ride home, I'm not letting you walk home alone,"

Quinn gaped, "You're all wet,"

Wanky, Santana thought.

"I'm fine, besides that little umbrella of yours isn't big enough for the both of us," Santana said.

"You're crazy!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Can we talk now?" Santana asked.

"And what exactly do you want to talk about," Quinn asked not looking at Santana but instead straight ahead.

"Us? The baby?"

"There is no us Santana. You slept with me, lead me on and then basically said we were nothing," Quinn gritted through her teeth, "And you know maybe that was my fault too for being stupid enough to think I could have something with you,"

"Okay that was a dick move on my part," Santana said, "But it did mean something to me,"

"I went to the baby's appointment a few days ago," Quinn ignored Santana, "The baby is fine. There is an appointment on Thursday at 11 if you're interested but considering your track record I am just wasting my time,"

"NO you're not! I care about the baby, I do okay,"

Quinn left out a small chuckle, "Why are you even here?"

"The night before your left you told me you liked me and things just got too real for me and got scared," Santana finally said, "I got scared that I would screw up with the baby and with you. And I know I shouldn't have leaded you on but I didn't mean to hurt you Quinn. But now I know that I want to be there for you and for my little bug,"

Quinn stopped walking when they reached her apartment.

"You should probably come in, you're soaked," Quinn commented.

Quinn walked inside the building and Santana followed closely behind her. This was gonna be harder than Santana thought it would be, Quinn wasn't going to forgive her that easily.

This time was different though, Santana was willing to put in the work this time.

When they entered Quinn's apartment she let Santana borrow some clothes and the shower, that way Santana wouldn't get sick. When Santana was taking off her clothes they were literally dripping. She was already feeling a little queasy. Maybe walking Quinn home in the rain wasn't such a good idea.

When Santana got out of the shower she found Quinn lying down on the couch. She was still wearing her work uniform, she seem extremely tired.

"You can take my bed, I am too tired to move," Quinn mumbled.

Santana nodded slightly. This is why she didn't want Quinn to work as a waitress; she didn't want this for Quinn. But right now she didn't have place to say so and it wasn't the right moment to bring up the job she had gotten for Quinn either.

"You're avoiding it you know," Santana said as she stood a few feet from Quinn.

"Yes I am," Quinn nodded.

"Why?"

"How do I know you won't bail on me?" Quinn asked.

Santana inhaled slightly uncomfortable.

"_You_ don't even know do you?" Quinn asked.

"Look," Santana struggled to find the words, "I am so sorry for what I did and I know it may not mean much now but I want to be with you Quinn and want to be there for the baby…crap why am is it that you're the only person I've apologized to,"

Quinn let out a small smile, "It's okay, we talk about it tomorrow?"

Santana let a smile cross her lips, "Okay you go to sleep, I'll make this between me and the little bug,"

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

Santana went over and kneeled in front of Quinn. She slowly put her right hand on Quinn's stomach.

"Hello in there little bug," Santana said softly to Quinn's stomach, "This is your Mami speaking… I just want you to know that I love you so much. I know it may not seem like it now but I do. And I promise you from now on that I will always be here for you… and for your Mommy too if she lets me... You know I think I might have hurt her and I am very sorry for that. I guess I was scared because I haven't had a good history of relationships and I haven't dated in psssh way too long to count," Santana said letting out a small chuckle, "But I'm willing to put the work in on this one, I'm willing to actually change to start a stable relationship. So I'm thinking your Mommy should agree to go on a date with me Friday night,"

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She raised her hand and caressed Santana's cheek, "You know this doesn't fix everything?"

"I know," Santana nodded, "But it's a start,"

"It's a very good start," Quinn smiled.

Santana returned the smile before turning back to Quinn's stomach, "Goodnight little bug," She said and placed a kiss on Quinn's stomach. Santana then turned to Quinn, "I should probably go,"

Quinn bit her lip debating whether to ask her to stay or not.

Santana stood up, "I'll come by tomorrow morning to make sure you didn't get sick,"

Quinn chuckled, "If anyone was going to get sick, it was you,"

Santana chuckled but said nothing to that. Instead she leaned down and placed a small kiss on Quinn's forehead, "Goodnight Quinn,"

"Goodnight Santana,"

And with that Santana gathered her stuff and walked out the door.

This was a good start. Santana thought as she walked out of Quinn's apartment. She was taking things slow; she wanted to make this work. She wanted to move on from her past.

She wanted a relationship with Quinn.

* * *

**Don't forget to review(: Now how cute was that part where Santana talks to her little bug?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the amazing review, I absolutely love to read them. They make my days!(:**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Quinn had spent her morning cleaning her apartment. She didn't start work till 4 so she still had a few hours before her shift. She had spent all morning thinking about what Santana had said.

Quinn hadn't really accepted the date with Santana but then again she hadn't said no.

Had Santana really meant all those things? Even if she did the question here was if was willing to take the chance with Santana. Two things could happen if she did, one she could actually start a relationship with her and it could possibly be the best thing that has happened to her or two she could get her heart broke.

Was that a risk she was willing to take?

Despite everything Santana said last night, she also had to remember everything that has happened.

One Santana did have a track recorded of bailing when things got too serious.

Two she smokes marijuana, something Quinn doesn't like, she considers it a major turn off.

Three she still owed Santana a little over 10 grand.

Four even if they did start a relationship what if things ended bad, then it would just be awkward for them after.

Her thoughts were interrupting by a text.

_Open the door._

Quinn rolled her eyes and went over to open the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

Santana grimaced, "I brought a bagel for my little bug,"

Quinn once again rolled her eyes and let Santana in, "You know you can't actually feed that to the baby,"

"Sure I can, _you_ just have to eat it," Santana smiled.

Quinn let out a small chuckled before clearing her throat, "So I'm not sick so…"

Santana bit her lip and looked down for a second and then looked back up at Quinn, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something,"

"What about?" Quinn asked.

"Not here though?" Santana said.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Santana said as she began to walk out the door.

.

.

.

.

It had been 15 minutes and they had arrived at Legacy Productions, the car ride was silent they barely even made small talk. However Quinn was still confused what she was doing here?

Santana had led her out of the parking lot and into the building. She recognize Kitty, who was carrying a stack of posters, and behind her two guys were carrying boxes, she noticed how one of the guys fumbled with his boxes until he dropped one of the boxes he was carrying.

"Jake!" Santana exclaimed, "Those better not be the decorations for the masquerade you just dropped,"

"Uh…." Jake tried to come up words.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Be careful with them unless you want to be paying for them from your paycheck,"

"Why isn't Puck be helping?" The other guys said.

"Because he's your boss Ryder," Santana said.

"Yeah but he's never here," Ryder pressed.

"Well then take up with him and once he kicks your ass, you can come back and help Jake and Kitty decorate," Santana said and turned to Kitty, "Kitty I'll be in my office but I will be down shortly to help you with the invitations and posters,"

Kitty nodded, "Sure thing boss,"

Quinn just followed Santana to her office. Still not sure what she was doing here.

As soon as Santana entered her office she went over to her desk and rifled through the mess of papers she had on there.

"It's called organizing," Quinn commented as she took a seat.

Santana chuckled, "Blaine has been trying to get me to do that since I was 7, hasn't happened,"

"So…What am I doing here exactly?" Quinn finally asked.

"Aha!" Santana said in victory as she finally found the paper she was looking for. She place it in front of Quinn, "This is why you're here,"

Quinn picked up the paper in front of her and began to read it. It was a contract…

"Santana?" Quinn questioned as she finished reading it.

"I told you, you didn't have to be a waitress Quinn," Santana said.

"Um I am still a little lost," Quinn said, "Why did you give me a contract for a photographer gig?"

"Because I want you to work for me," Santana began, "I want you to be my photographer. Listen the papers I was fixing last week was a contract that I had signed with a new club so we could partner up. The thing is that they want a photographer for the banners, posters, etc. So I want you to do it,"

Quinn paused for a second, "You want me to do it?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded.

"But why?"

"You said you always wanted to be a photographer, you even took some classes didn't you? Look the job is easy as pie. You would go to one of the clubs around 9ish take a few pictures and be out of there before 11,"

"Santana I'm not that experience I could screw this up," Quinn began.

"Quinn it's not that hard of a job. I'm sure you'll do fine and if it make you feel better you can take one of the company's camera's home and practice," Santana shrugged, "Besides it's only a couple nights a week,"

"I don't know what to say," Quinn mumbled softly, "I never thought I would do photography again,"

Santana gave her a small smile, "Well now you can. So I suggest you sign the contract that way you'll have a job and you'll quit your job at that terrible café,"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the mention of her current job.

"I know you want to sign it, I can see it in your eyes," Santana pressed.

Quinn bit her lip and looked back down at the paper, "Do you have a pen?"

Santana smiled in triumph and quickly handed Quinn a pen. It was only seconds later that the contract was sign, Santana made a copy for Quinn and she kept the original.

"So now will you quit your job?" Santana asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes once again, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"I just don't like it," Santana shrugged, "It's just such a hassle. You shouldn't be dealing with rude people and serving them,"

"I'll think about it," Quinn smirked.

Santana let out a humorless chuckle, "So about Friday?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You know I never actually agreed right?"

"Why do you think I brought it up?" Santana said, "You may say no now but you will say yes by Friday?"

Quinn let out a chuckle, "You seemed confident?"

Santana just shrugged.

"And if I were to say yes? Would it even be worth my time?" Quinn asked.

"You'll have to say yes and see," Santana smirked.

"And if I say no?" Quinn asked.

Santana gave her a questioning look before beginning to walk towards the door, "Come on lets go get you that camera,"

Quinn grimaced as Santana avoided the question but followed her out of the room. They went to the elevator and from there they went to the top floor of the building. As soon as the elevator door opened they were met with a half decorated ball room, or what seemed like it anyways.

Quinn saw Kitty and the two guys from earlier decorating the room, as well as more people. What was this for?

Santana seemed to know what was going on through Quinn's head, "Every year on Halloween we throw an event or party. Last years was 70's theme and this year Blaine choose to go with the Masquerade theme, he said he wanted something classy. I guess he has a thing with people in suits and gowns,"

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's this Friday," Santana commented as she walked over to Kitty

A Masquerade date?

"Kitty I'm going to need you to take care of Quinn here. Take her to the room where we keep all the photography equipment and let her take anything of her choice," Santana told Kitty.

"Sure thing Boss,"

"Also get her VIP Pass to all the clubs we just partnered with and add her to the list for the Masquerade event,"

"I think I have an invitation around here," Kitty said, "I will be right back,"

As soon as Kitty was out of ear shot Quinn turned to Santana, "I didn't say yes,"

"You didn't say no either," Santana shot back

Quinn gave her a pointed look.

Santana huff, "You work for me so you have to come anyways. It wouldn't really count as a date,"

"If the Masquerade event is this Friday and we both have to be here, why would you ask me out?" Quinn asked.

Santana smirked, "Maybe you could be my date?"

"That would be our first date?'

Santana shrugged and smiled, "I told you that you would have to say yes to see,"

"And if I say no to this Friday?" Quinn asked again.

"Then I'll ask you out on a date for next Friday," Santana continued.

Quinn took a deep breathe, "Maybe we should just stay friends,"

Santana grimaced.

"You obviously have things you need to straighten out before you even think about dating," Quinn began.

Santana took Quinn by the hand and pulled her to the empty far side of the room so they were out of ear shot.

"I already straighten out what I needed to straighten out," Santana said.

"Did you?" Quinn questioned, "You say you want to be with me and I don't doubt that now but actually being with me is a completely different story. What if you get cold feet again then what?"

"Okay that was one time and I wasn't in my right mind. I was high as fuck," Santana exclaimed.

"And about that," Quinn cringed, "Why do you even smoke? It's gross and a turn off,"

Santana sighed in frustration, "It's just weed,"

"Well I don't date smokers," Quinn said simply.

Santana chuckled, "Oh okay. You trying make us stay friend Quinn, and if you want to play the _I don't date smokers_ card then fine I can play too,"

"I just don't think this will be a good idea," Quinn began.

"I'll stop smoking," Santana blurted out.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You will?"

Santana nodded.

Quinn sighed, "You want me to be honest?"

"Yes,"

"I don't want to go out with you because I know for a fact that you'll hurt me Santana. I don't trust you,"" Quinn said softly.

Santana clenched her jaw.

"Us being together sounds nice and you have done some of the sweetest things for me but we can't be together, not when I feel like you're going to bail at any point. It's just not a risk I'm willing to take,"

Santana took Quinn's hand, "Then let me prove you wrong. Let me show you that I want to be there for you, that I _will_ be there for you,"

Santana took this opportunity to pull Quinn in close to her body.

"Let me prove that I mean every single word I say," Santana said whispered as she rested her forehead on Quinn's, "I'll stop the smoking, the partying, the drinking, hell whatever ever you want…But just give me a chance,"

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "I can't,"

"Boss!" Kitty called across the room.

Santana let out a sigh and pulled away from Quinn and turned to look at Kitty who was coming their way.

"I found the invitation," Kitty smiled, obviously oblivious to what she had interrupted.

"That's great," Santana cleared her throat, "Why don't you get the rest of the things I told you for Quinn and I'll be in my office,"

"Santana," Quinn began.

"You'll have to report to Puck tomorrow so you can know what exactly to do," Santana sighed, "Kitty will help you with everything,"

And with that Santana turned back and walked to the elevator. Quinn watched her leave, and she hated the feeling she got. Had she done the right thing? Of course she had, she need distance from Santana.

She didn't trust her, not with her feelings anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

She tapped her foot impatiently, she looked around the waiting room she was in, there were a lot of baby pictures and cartoons. Quinn let out a frustrated sigh and looked at her watch; it was 11:05 AM.

"Come on now, what were you expecting Fabray?" Quinn muttered to herself.

"The doctor will see you now," A nurse announce to Quinn.

Quinn nodded and the nurse led her to a very familiar room. They always took her to the same room when she had her checkups for the baby done.

"Ms. Fabray, It's good to see you again," Dr. Wilson smiled.

"You too," Quinn said with a small smile.

The Nurse helped Quinn onto the bed, although she didn't need it. Quinn laid back and watched as the nurse pulled up her shirt up to her upper stomach. The doctor applied the cold jell onto Quinn's stomach as the nurse got the sonogram machine ready.

"So on your chart it says your about four months along now?" Dr. Wilson smiles at Quinn, "I got some good news and bad news for you. Which one do you want first?"

"Bad,"

"Bad news is that within the next two months you're going to start getting major cravings, bloating and kicking," He said.

Quinn just chuckled.

"And your start showing," He smiled.

"Good news?" Quinn asked.

"Today we'll find out the sex of your baby,"

"Really!?" Quinn smiled.

Dr. Wilson nodded, "So is it just you today?"

The smile on Quinn's face fell a little.

"Yeah," Quinn cleared her throat, "Just me,"

"Okay then let's get started," Dr. Wilson said.

The doctor took the sonogram machine and placed the device on Quinn's stomach. He moved it around a bit until an image appeared on the screen; Quinn was familiar with this image.

It was her baby.

"Ah there's your baby," The doctor said, "Seems to be hiding,"

Quinn braced herself.

The doctor moved the device once more, "Your hav—,"

A knock on the door interrupted the doctor. The door opened and Santana appeared, as she entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Santana muttered as she closed the door behind her, "I was in the studio," She said to Quinn.

"No come in," Dr. Wilson smiled, "You made it just in time,"

"For what?" Santana asked as she made her way next to Quinn.

"I was about to tell Quinn the sex of the baby,"

"Oh," Santana turned to Quinn.

"Well?" Quinn practically squealed.

"It's a baby girl,"

Santana let out a small chuckle but remain speechless. She watched as Quinn squealed in excitement and listen to the doctors instructions for the next few months. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the doctor excited the room to leave Quinn to clean herself up. As Quinn cleaned herself up she watched as Santana stood there quietly.

"You know I didn't think you come," Quinn said as she went over to her, "I'd thought you'd forget,"

Santana looked up at Quinn and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Say something?" Quinn finally said.

"We're having a baby girl," Santana smiled.

She wrapped her arms around Quinn; it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Quinn on the other hand nuzzled her face into Santana's neck.

"Yeah, we're having a baby girl," Quinn smiled, she felt Santana press her lips against the side of her head.

"We have to celebrate this!?" Santana exclaimed as she pulled away.

Quinn chuckled, "Those are called baby showers and those are usually when you're actually showing,"

"This is something worth celebrating now" Santana said.

"Rachel and Kurt are helping with the photography tonight; you know for tomorrow's event," Quinn sighed, "I still have to get a dress and mask,"

Santana pouted slightly, "Well I'm about to go back to the company. We still have some finishing touches to do for tomorrow's event so I should probably get back,"

Quinn had just blown Santana off yet again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Santana said as she began to walk towards the door.

"Santana," Quinn called.

Santana turned around to face Quinn.

"I'm glad you came," She smiled softly.

Santana smirked, "Anything for my little bug…or shall I say anything for my ladybug,"

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah your ladybug,"

Santana gave Quinn a small smile before turning back to the door and leaving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So why are we here again?" Puck asked.

"Give me a minute," Santana said as she finished pouring a glass of sparkling cider.

Santana had stopped by the store and bought sparkling cider before she got back. When she arrived back at the company she told Puck to tell all the employees to head to her office, well the main ones that actually worked there. Puck, Blaine, Ryder, Jake, and Kitty were standing before her very confused.

"Grab a glass," Santana instructed.

Each of them did as they were told.

"Okay San what is this about?" Blaine asked.

"So you guys know how I left early today because Quinn had and appointment for the baby right," Santana explain trying to contain her smile.

"Yeah?" Blaine said still confused.

"Well they told us," Santana smiled, "We're having a girl!"

Puck whistled as the rest of the group cheered as they received the news. Blaine went to hug Santana, followed by the rest of the group who hugged her and congratulated her as well.

"Congratulations," Blaine smiled, "I can't wait for my baby niece to be born now!"

"Now this is something worth toasting about," Puck smiled.

Santana chuckled and raised her glass to the group of people before her. Though it did sting a little that Quinn wasn't here, she couldn't help but smile because she was having a baby girl.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you're naming you daughter Rachel right?" Rachel asked as she posed for Quinn.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah good luck with Santana on that one. Look we're just happy that you are having a baby girl. I bet she'll be gorgeous,"

Quinn smiled at Kurt and then continued to take pictures of Rachel. Rachel had agree to be her model and help her prep for the job. They had been doing this for the past two hours; Kurt was sitting on Quinn's couch looking through magazines while Rachel was Quinn's model.

"We haven't even talked about baby names," Quinn said.

"Have you talked about anything else?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Just stuff," Quinn shrugged.

"Like are you guys ever getting back together?" Kurt asked.

"We were never together," Quinn sighed as she stopped taking pictures of Rachel.

"We'll at least you guys are speaking now," Rachel said with a small smile, "Thats a start,"

Quinn was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted them. Quinn huffed and headed to open the door. She was surprise to come face to face with a man; he was in a brown uniform. He had a rather large flat box in his hands, it was covered with brown wrap paper.

"Quinn Fabray?" He asked

"That's me," Quinn said.

"This is for you," He said as he handed Quinn the box.

Quinn took the box still slightly confused.

"Can you sign here?" The man asked as he pointed a spot on his clipboard

Quinn took his pen and signed her name.

"Have a goodnight Ma'am," He said.

Before she could say anything the man turned and walked away. Quinn frowned and went back inside after closing the door.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked.

"A man," Quinn said, "He brought this package for me,"

Both Rachel and Kurt looked at the box and raised an eyebrow. Quinn however set the box down and unwrapped it from the brown paper. Once she got that off she took off the lid of the box and gasped at what was inside.

Inside laid a beautiful grey strapless gown, along with a grey mask. She took the dress out of the box to look at it completely and boy it was beautiful.

"Oh my god Quinn this is gorgeous!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Who is it from?" Kurt asked as he helped Quinn with the dress.

Quinn looked back down at the box; inside was the grey masked which was beautiful as well and a small note. Quinn picked it up and read it.

A smile appeared on her face and she clutched onto the noted and holds it close to her chest.

_Save me a dance beautiful_

—_Santana_

* * *

**Yes It's a girl:D Lol**

**For the Gown I choose it to be the grey one Dianna Agron wore for the 2010 golden globes(: Just incase your wondering.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I appreciate every single one of them and everyone who reads/follow this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**A couple things first**

**Quinn's dress is the one Dianna Agron wore to the golden globes 2010**

**One of the readers left a comment about a delena fanfic and I started to figure out what that was, so I started watching the vampire diaries and it was so good. Couple nights ago I saw an episode that really inspired this one, so I hope you guys like this.**

**So thank you TVD and Jammy!**

**Burlesque also had a part of my inspiration **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Quinn stood in front of her large mirror. She stared at herself; she was wearing the beautiful grey gown Santana had given her. It fit her like a glove, perfectly and she must admit she looked beautiful. Her long locks fall over her shoulders as she pulled her mask on.

"You look beautiful Quinn," Kurt smiled as leaned against the door, "I must say Santana has impeccable taste in clothing,"

Quinn turned to look at Kurt and smiled.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Now come on, Rachel is waiting for us in the car and if we are late we'll never hear the end of it,"

Quinn chuckled and nodded.

Kurt extended his arm, "My lady,"

Quinn laughed and took Kurt's arm, "You are such a gentleman,"

"I've been told," Kurt smiled, "So are you going to do the waltz with anyone in particular tonight?"

"Waltz?" Quinn asked confused.

"Well every year that Blaine has organized these events he always saves a special dance for the end, and this year being all fancy and what not he went for a traditional waltz," Kurt explained, "It's very romantic you know,"

"You could just ask me if I want to dance with Santana." Quinn raised an eye brow, "It's much easier,"

Kurt chuckled, "I promise Santana I wouldn't meddle in this…but do you?"

"I do," Quinn smiled

.

.

.

.

It was almost 8:30 and people were already arriving and Santana was just finishing some final updates on her computer, she wish she could leave it for another day but she knew if she put it off she would never do it. She still needed to go home, shower and get changed. She had to make sure she was here for this event; she wanted to be here to see Quinn in the dress she had gotten her.

Santana smiled as she clicked on the save button. She was done, and now she could home and get ready for tonight. She had to admit she was excited to see how Blaine had done; he was always such a good planner.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in," Santana said as she put on her leather jacket.

Kitty entered the room in already in her mask and gown.

"Wow Kitty you look really nice," Santana commented.

"Boss we have a problem," Kitty said worriedly.

"Ugh please don't tell me you caught Blaine and Kurt doing the nasty in the bathroom again," Santana huffed.

"No it's a b-bigger problem,"

"Okay don't you dare tell me it was Rachel?"

"Ryder is in the Bronx," Kitty said.

"That's like half an hour away! He should be in _J&J's Club _within the next 15 minutes," Santana exclaimed, "We are supposed to make a good impression tonight,"

"Boss he's stuck in really bad traffic, like really bad. He won't be able to make it," Kitty explained.

"What!?"

"I try to find a replacement but Jake is taking care of the music here…well right now. Puck is hosting and DJ'ing the event in Queens and well Blaine is hosting tonight's event,"

Santana let out a defeated sigh, "And I am doing nothing which means I have to go take care it,"

"I'm sorry boss but I will try to find a way to get Ryder here so he can take over," Kitty tried.

"It's fine," Santana groaned.

Was this seriously happening right now!?

She wasn't going to see Quinn tonight or even dance with her. Could tonight get any worse.

.

.

.

.

Quinn was amazed when she entered the ballroom. It was elegant and beautiful, all the people who had set up had done such an amazing job, they nailed the event.

In the far side of the room there was a mini bar and a few feet away there was the DJ both where she recognized the guy named Jake fixing up the music. There was also a large space in the middle so people could dance, which was already fill up with people.

Kurt, Rachel and Quinn entered the room and quickly headed over to Blaine had just finish talking to a few people.

"You guys are an hour late," Blaine confessed, "You missed the introduction,"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well how abut we buy you a drink and make up for it,"

Quinn looked around the room, looking for someone in particular but no such luck; she didn't couldn't spy a Latina anywhere in the room well the Latina she was looking for. Quinn sighed and followed the group to the mini bar even though she couldn't get any alcohol drink.

She watched as Kurt clunged on to his boyfriend and it wasn't long before Blaine dragged Kurt on to the dance floor. Of course Rachel wanted to join so seconds later they joined them in the dance floor. Quinn dance with the three of them for a few songs before starting to look for Santana again, unfortunately just like the first time she didn't see her anywhere.

"I'm going to get water," Quinn told Rachel.

Rachel just nodded and continued dancing Kurt and Blaine. Quinn walked over to the mini bar; even though she couldn't really drink any alcohol she hoped that they at least had water. Once the bartender offered Quinn a water bottle she decided to just stand there and observed the scenery.

Almost everyone was wearing a masquerade mask, some were really pretty and others weren't as easy on the eye. All the men had on suits while the women had gowns. Blaine had really pulled this off, the event was spectacular.

"So what is a gorgeous woman like you doing standing by herself?" A man asked coming up to the mini bar.

"Observing," Quinn answered simply

The man ordered his drink and roomed his mask, "Not much of a dancer?"

Quinn chuckled, "Um I was actually looking for someone but its seems there a no show,"

"That makes two of us," The man smiled.

He wasn't that bad looking, Quinn observed. He had a well-tailored suit, his hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were green, not bad looking at all.

"I'm Derek," He said.

"Quinn," She answered as she removed her mask.

"So Quinn since were both alone do you think we could keep each other company?" He asked.

Quinn was about to answer when the music was cut off.

"We thank you all for being here tonight. Our boss Ms. Lopez sends her regards, unfortunately she won't be able to attend tonight as she has decided to host an event at a club but she thanks you all for being her," Jake, the DJ, explained, "Now let's get this party started!"

Quinn scoffed as the music started up again, why the hell had Santana told her to save her a dance if she wasn't even going to here. What the hell!

Quinn turned to Derek, "That would be great,"

"So can I buy you a drink?" He smiled.

.

.

.

.

Santana stood in her DJ booth staring at her laptop in front of her. She had been here for like the past three hours shooting music, fixing music and she had even rapped a little for the crowded, and Ryder still wasn't here. She let out a sigh in defeat she obviously wasn't going to make it to the masquerade at all tonight.

She had practically bailed on Quinn, now she really didn't have a chance of getting her back.

This was a fail, an epic fail.

.

.

.

.

"So you're an Art professor at Yale," Quinn said in amazement.

"Yeah, its helped me a lot you know going through my divorce you know it's just really helped me," Derek sighed.

"Must be rough," Quinn mumbled.

"Well I kind of saw it coming," Derek said, "My wife hadn't touched me in three years so it wasn't no surprise,"

Quinn had been taking to Derek for a while now, she had lost track of time. He was actually a really nice guy; he was sweet and a total gentleman. She had even complied to given him her number, it couldn't hurt right?

"Sorry to interrupt," Blaine spoke through a microphone as the music was cut off once again, "Ladies and gentleman it's that time of night, every year for the past four years we have had the tradition to have a special dance. Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourself a partner please join us,"

"You know we have been talking for a long while but we haven't dance," Derek began, "So what do you say?" He asked as he extended his hand.

"It is tradition," Quinn gave in with a small smiled.

Derek smiled as he took Quinn's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

From a distance Santana watched as Quinn and Derek made their way to the dance floor, she couldn't help but clench her jaw and looked down.

.

.

Everyone lined up for the waltz, the music began playing and the waltz began. Derek took the lead as he held Quinn's hand.

_**Give me love like her**_

"You look stunning," Derek commented.

"Thank you," Quinn nodded with a small smile.

_**'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,**_

_**Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,**_

_**Told you I'd let them go,**_

Derek slowly spun Quinn around and placed his hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. He took the lead in the waltz, and Quinn had to admit it was nice but she rather it be Santana who she was dancing with.

_**And that I'll fight my corner,**_

_**Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**_

_**After my blood turns into alcohol,**_

_**No, I just wanna hold ya.**_

"Am I that bad of a dancer?" Derek chuckled.

Quinn looked confused.

"You seem upset," He explained.

"Uh…I'm Fine," Quinn tried to smile.

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**_

_**My, my, my, my, give me love,**_

Derek smiled once more at her before spinning Quinn around for the exchange of partners. As Derek spun Quinn to the person a few feet away from him she couldn't help but remember when she _dance All summer long_ with Santana.

_**Give me love like never before,**_

Quinn closed her eyes for a second at the thought but opened them quickly when she crashed into her new partner's chest. Quinn eyes met with brown orbs that were staring right at her, she stood in shock for a second before her new partner took the lead in the waltz.

_**'Cause lately I've been craving more,**_

"So she dances and I didn't even have to beg," Santana smirked.

She was wearing a red gown and a black mask; Quinn's eyes couldn't help but wonder a little bit. Santana was killing it in that dress.

"You were gone," Quinn frowned, "You left to another event,"

"But I came back for you,"

_**And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**_

"You look beautiful if it isn't obvious," Santana smirked slightly.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Santana's comment, it made her giddy.

Santana took a step in the waltz and took this chance to lean in closer to Quinn, she was so close Quinn thought she was going to kiss her but at the last moment Santana just smiled and pulled away slightly.

_**Maybe I should let you go,**_

"God look at that idiot," Santana said, "He's staring over here afraid that my good looks and charm will make you decide to come home with me instead of him,"

"I wasn't going home with anyone," Quinn scoffed.

"Well that's not the idea you gave him," Santana said annoyed, "I wonder what would Derek say when he finds out that I already slept with you, I bet he'll have a hissy if he knows about my ladybug,"

_**You know I'll fight my corner,**_

_**And that tonight I'll call ya,**_

"How do you know him?" Quinn asked confused.

Santana sighed, "He comes to all the event I host because he hooked me up with a few clubs, the idiots a man whore. He always says he's divorcing his wife to get laid,"

Quinn cringed.

"Please don't tell me you fell for that?" Santana chuckled.

_**After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**_

_**No, I just wanna hold ya.**_

_****_"He was being nice," Quinn protested.

Santana smirked and pressed her lips against Quinn's. Quinn was shocked at what had just happened, however as soon as they were on her they were off her.

Santana shot a glare behind Quinn's back. And Quinn knew exactly what was going on.

"I can't believe you," Quinn scoffed.

'What? I'm just making things clear," Santana shrugged, "You couldn't have dated him anyways,"

"Why? Because you say so?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana.

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around**_

"No because he smokes a pipe and you said you don't date smokers," Santana smirked.

"Clever," Quinn said.

Santana chuckled before coming to an abrupt stop, "Come on I want to show you something?"

"But the dance?"

Santana rolled her eyes and took Quinn by the hand, "Once you see this you'll love it so much you'll forget about the dance,"

Without another word Santana lead Quinn out of the crowd…and away from Derek.

.

.

.

.

"Okay what are we doing going to the top your building's roof?" Quinn asked as Santana was about to open the door to the roof.

Santana smiled and took Quinn's hand as she opened the door.

Quinn gaped in amazement at what she saw behind that door. There was a candle walk way to a swing hammock that was near the edge of the building.

"How did you..? When did you?" Quinn mumbled all confused.

Santana led Quinn to the swing hammock, "Earlier tonight before I got ready for the masquerade Kitty stopped me and informed me that Ryder was stuck in traffic in the Bronx. I was the only person who could replace him at an event tonight so I had to go, not by choice though,"

"But how are you here now?"

"Ryder ran his way to the club," Santana smirked and removed her mask placing it on the hammock, "Gave me enough time to come set up here and watch you dance with professor patches,"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Santana that was nothing,"

Santana however ignored Quinn; instead she walked a few feet behind the hammock and came back with a bottle and two glasses.

"You know I figured since you skipped out on me the other day, we should still celebrate that we are having a girl," Santana smiled as she handed a glass to Quinn.

"You know I can't drink," Quinn began.

"It's sparkling cider," Santana rolled her eyes as she opened the bottle, "And don't worry it's pasteurized,"

Quinn tried to hide her smile, "Has some been doing their research?"

Santana poured Quinn a glass and then poured herself one, "Well it's kind of easy to knows these things when your best friends lay is nurse,"

Quinn smiled but then took a deep breathe, "Are you really happy about the baby?"

"You have no idea," Santana smiled, "But there is no way in hell we are naming her Rachel!"

"She got to you too?" Quinn chuckled.

"I turned my phone off after the 20th message," Santana shrugged.

Quinn smiled and then raised her glass, "To our baby girl,"

Santana clinked her glass with Quinn's, "To our baby girl,"

After Quinn took her drink form the glass she couldn't help but go to the edge and look at the view. She leaned against the railing and admired the view.

"It's beautiful," Quinn breathed, "New York looks gorgeous from up here,"

"That view cost me three times what my company's worth," Santana chuckled slightly, "See that strip mall down there,"

"You own that to?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"No, I own everything above it," Santana explained.

Quinn turned back to the view and frowned, "There is nothing above it,"

"Exactly," Santana smirked.

"So you own air?" Quinn asked amused.

"Air rights," Santana corrected her, "The guy that owns the strip mall ran into some money issues and almost had to sell. Whoever he sold it to would have to put up a huge tower so I bought the air rights, now no one can build above one story,"

"Well aren't you clever," Quinn said and turned to look at Santana.

Santana shrugged, "Mall guy gets to keep his property and I get to keep the second best view in New York,"

"What's the first?" Quinn asked.

Santana smirked as she took a drink from glass.

Quinn knew she was blushing by now so she shook her head, "And how many girls have you use that line on?"

"Just one," Santana smiled, "She happens to be my baby mama,"

Quinn turned back to stare at the view.

Santana sighed, "Why can't you understand that I want to date you, I want to go out with you, I want a relationship with you but in order for that to happen I need you to give me a chance,"

Quinn bit her lip as she felt Santana place her arms on both sides of her, practically pinning her against the railing.

"Go out with me?" Santana whispered in Quinn's ear, "I don't want you to date Derek or any other people I want you to go out with me,"

Quinn took a breath, "Okay,"

"Okay?"

Quinn turned to look at Santana, "Okay I'll go out with you

Santana smiled so wide she was sure her smile had reached her ears.

Quinn smiled, "Thank you for the dress,"

Santana smiled, "You look beautiful…I suppose you kiss until after the first date?" Santana asked.

Quinn bit her lip but pulled Santana in and softly pressed her lips against Santana's. She felt Santana's hand leave the railings and grip on to her waist. The kiss only lasted a few more second.

"Isn't this date?" Quinn giggled.

Santana smiled, "Worst date ever but I guess the view can compensate,"

* * *

**Don't forget to review!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but school started and I'm trying to balance out the time. Sadly I will only be uploading once a week now. I hope you guys like this chapter(: Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Why Pink?" Puck asked, "It's like the stupidest chick color,"

"Rachel said that's a color Quinn would pick," Santana mumbled.

Both Puck and Santana stood in what used to be Santana's guest room but now all it was, was an empty room except the four gallons of pink paint along with a few paint brushes in the center of the room. Puck and Santana had just finished covering the carpet with plastic.

"What about red or purple or yellow?" Puck huffed.

"Yellow? Seriously Puck?" Santana scoffed.

Puck shrugged.

"Pink is perfect for a girl," Rachel said as she entered the room.

"I can't believe you're going to do this Lopez," Puck began.

"That makes two of us," Santana sighed.

"Well if it's any consolation San, I think it's so sweet," Rachel smiled.

"The color pink and I have been in a disagreement my whole life and now I have to make nice with it," Santana cringed, "What about red or burgundy?"

"Santana you asked for my help and I gladly gave it to and either way it's too late to change color because you already bought four gallons of pink paint," Rachel explained.

Santana huffed.

"I can't wait to transform this lifeless room into your baby girl's room," Rachel squealed as she went to grab a brush.

Santana pouted, "So much for never painting my house pink,"

"It's just a room," Rachel said, "I bet Quinn will love it!"

"Speaking of," Puck began, "Have you figured out the date thing?"

"Date?" Rachel asked, "What date thing?"

"I asked Quinn out on a date and she finally said yes. I'm picking her tonight at seven," Santana explained.

Puck began preparing the paint as Santana got her brush.

"And yes Puck I have figured it out," Santana told him.

"So Quinn started work the other night," Puck began, "I was doing a gig and she was snapping pictures,"

"She is amazing at what she does," Rachel gushed.

"I wish I could have been there but I was in Queens," Santana huffed.

"San you should seriously see her in action," Rachel began, "She's so cute now that her baby bumps showing,"

Santana beamed, "I can't get over it,"

"I'm so happy for you Santana," Rachel smiled.

Santana gave Rachel a small smile, "Okay so how about we get this room painted, then we can go get the furniture,"

.

.

.

.

.

Quinn redid her make up once more; she took a deep breath before checking herself in the mirror again. It was 6:58, Santana would be here any minute now and Quinn couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

She had finally agreed to go out on a date with Santana.

This was it.

Quinn had taken up all afternoon to pick out her outfit, Santana had texted her that morning telling her to dress a little fancy and that she would be there at seven. Quinn had gone with a pretty blue dress as always, she decided to go fancy but yet a bit casual.

_Knock Knock_

Right on time Quinn thought. Quinn walked to the door and opened it.

There Santana stood with an average brown teddy bear in one hand while the other was behind her back.

"Well don't you look beautiful," Santana smirked.

Quinn smiled and she knew she was blushing.

"Here," Santana said as she held out the teddy bear.

Quinn was slightly confused but too it, "Um thank you?"

"It's not for you silly, it's for my little bug," Santana chuckled, "She is after all tagging along this date,"

Quinn gave Santana a warm smile, "Now that makes more sense,"

"But this is for you," Santana said as she brought out from behind her back with a rose.

"Thank you, it's gorgeous," Quinn said.

"Eh it doesn't compare," Santana shrugged as she eyed Quinn.

"You're sweet," Quinn said as she went over to put the teddy bear and the rose inside.

"So are you ready to go?" Santana asked.

Quinn came back to the doorway, "Yes I am,"

Santana held out her hand.

Quinn hesitated but took Santana's hand, and their fingers intertwined.

"So do I get to know where we are going?" Quinn asked.

Santana smirked slightly, "Tonight I'm just keeping it simple,"

.

.

.

The drive had been eventful, Quinn kept asking where they were going but Santana would just avoid the question, instead she would continue to ask Quinn about her favorite color, whether she liked oak wood or not. Quinn thought they were the weirdest questions but answered them anyway.

It wasn't until Santana finally parked her car that Quinn finally spoke.

"So can I know where we are going?" Quinn pressed.

Santana opened the door for Quinn to get out; she extended her hand to help Quinn out of the car.

"This is where we are," Santana said as she motioned to the small Pizzeria across the street.

"Ella's Pizzeria?" Quinn questioned.

"Look tonight is all about getting to know each other and if we are going to make this work then I want you to get to know me," Santana explained.

"Okay," Quinn agreed.

Santana let out a smile before taking Quinn's hand and leading her in the small restaurant.

"Do you come here often?" Quinn asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Santana!" The greeter exclaimed, "It's so good to see you; your table is ready,"

"Never mind," Quinn chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Pete," Santana smiled, "Pete this is Quinn, Quinn this is Pete,"

Quinn mumbled a soft hello.

"Oh my god you are just gorgeous!" Pete exclaimed, "Where has Santana been hiding you!"

Quinn knew she was blushing.

Santana chuckled, "Leave my girl alone Pete you're going to scare her off with all your questions,"

Quinn smiled when she heard that, Santana had called her _her girl_.

"Fine," He huffed, "Let me at least take you to your booth,"

Santana chuckled as they followed Pete to the booth, "I guess you could say I have been here quite a few times,"

Once they were seated, they ordered. Quinn had no idea what to choose so Santana just ordered a bit of everything. Quinn found it rather sweet.

"Ella is going to want to say to you so don't even think about sneaking off," Pete said before leaving.

"Ella?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"The owner of the restaurant," Santana explained.

"Ah,"

"And she also happens to be Blaine's mom," Santana swallowed, "And she kind of raised me,"

"Blaine's mom? Why would she?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well when I told my parents that I would rather produce music than go into the family business things got a bit shaky. They weren't as supportive as I had expected them to be," Santana cleared her throat, "Things were just rough at home so Blaine's mom offered me a place to stay for a while until things got better,"

"Did things get better?" Quinn asked.

"Eventually," Santana shrugged, "Just a bit awkward,"

"I guess that would explain why you and Blaine are so close," Quinn said, "It's nice actually to see you have a really close friend,"

"What about you?" Santana asked, "I mean I know your close with Kurt and Rachel but do you have a like a best friend or something,"

"I use to," Quinn nodded, "I met him in church camp but I lost touch with him,"

"Wait you went to church camp?" Santana asked.

Quinn smiled bashfully, "Yeah for three years in a row,"

Santana let out a whistle, "I got myself a church girl,"

Quinn laughed, "I'm not a church girl anymore,"

Santana smiled and shrugged.

"So how long have you known Blaine for?" Quinn asked.

"Since I was four," Santana said proudly, "We had the same preschool teacher and become friends when I gave Stefan Walters a bloody nose for calling Blaine names and we have been best friends ever since,"

"Aw I bet you were cute," Quinn smiled.

Santana smirked, "Hell yeah!"

"I wonder if our baby girl is going to look like you?" Quinn asked as she touched her belly.

This was the first time that Santana really took in the fact that Quinn had a baby bump, it wasn't that big but it was noticeable enough to tell that she was pregnant. It was cute.

"I just want her to have your eyes," Santana said softly.

Quinn blushed, "Why?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "It's just…every time I look at them I get lost in them,"

Quinn let out a small smile, "Cute,"

"Yeah I bet our baby would look real cute if she looked like you," Santana smiled.

Before Quinn had answered a waitress brought over their Pizza and pasta along with other food courses. They began to eat and it wasn't even awkward at all, every now and then they would joke around. Quinn was amazed at how delicious the food turned out, she was seriously impressed.

"Wow this is amazing," Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Santana smiled, "It's be a drag if you didn't like the food,"

"I can believe I just eat all this," Quinn began, "But then again I'm eating for two,"

"Quinn its okay you don't have to lie just because you ate all the food," Santana joked.

"Your little bug makes me eat so much!"

Santana laughed, "Sure blame my poor little bug,"

Quinn rolled her eyes but the grabbed her phone when it beeped. Quinn let a small pout and Santana seemed to notice this.

"Is something wrong?" Santana asked.

"It's just Puck," Quinn said.

"Puck!? Why is Puck texting you!?"

"He just texted me to let me know that I have to go to one of JJ's clubs in the Bronx's, he said there's some really good action that I should capture. I have to be there by 10," Quinn sighed.

"Let me come with you," Santana offered, "This way our date won't be cut short and plus I'll get to see you doing your thing,"

Quinn seemed to think about it for a second, "Okay but I still have to go get the camera back at my place,"

"Quinn don't worry about it, we'll go get it," Santana shrugged.

"Thank you," Quinn said with a small smile.

"Come on," Santana said as she stood up and offered her hand.

Quinn took it and their fingers intertwined. Santana and Quinn made their way over to the register where Santana paid, after fighting Quinn for it.

"I asked you out so I pay," Santana said.

"But I ate so much," Quinn sighed.

"So, I paid for both of my girls," Santana said.

Quinn smiled before leaning over a press a small kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Santana Lopez! I hope for your own good you weren't trying to leave without saying Hello!" A stern voice said behind them.

Santana turned around, "Ella!" Santana smiled.

A woman in her late 40's stood there, she had similarities to Blaine, one could tell that was his mother.

"Now come on come give me a hug," Ella exclaimed.

Santana quickly succeed.

"Now tell me you weren't running off?" Ella asked.

"We're just about to head out," Santana explained.

Ella looked over to Quinn who stood next to Santana, and she didn't fail to see the obvious.

"Where are you manners? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Ella asked.

"Oh right…um Quinn this is Ella, Ella this is Quinn," Santana said nervously.

"It's so nice to meet you," The older woman smiled, "You must be a special one though, Santana's never brought a girl here. And you are gorgeous!"

Quinn blushed, "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too,"

But once again Quinn's phone interrupted.

"Uh sorry it's Puck, must be work," Quinn said as she looked at her phone, "I need to get this,"

"Yeah, I'll be right with you," Santana said.

She watched as Quinn walked outside of the restaurant to take the call.

Ella cleared her throat, "She's really pretty,"

"Yeah," Santana said in amazement as she continued to watch Quinn.

"She also has a baby bump," Ella pressed.

Santana bit her bottom lip, "She does,"

"Now I know I'm an old lady but I still hear people talk. Rumor had it that you got a girl pregnant, I of course didn't want to believe it because your mother and I raise you better but now you bring this girl here and she has a baby bump! Can you explain?" Ella retorted.

Santana swallowed, "I forgot to use a condom,"

Ella whacked the back of Santana's head, hard.

"Ouh!"

"How many sex talks did we have about that San?" Ella exclaimed.

"A lot," Santana mumbled as she hung her head down.

Ella let out a frustrated sigh, "And I don't even find out till now!"

"I haven't really told anyone," Santana said, "I'm still trying to deal with this okay,"

"I bet Blaine knew!"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I'm sorry okay Ma, I was trying to figure out what I was going to do but then I started having feelings for Quinn and everything got complicated,"

"We are family San," Ella let out a defeated sigh, "Whenever something happens to you come to me okay? Like back in the day when you were a kid,"

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you,"

Ella pressed her lips together, "Are you happy with her?"

Santana let out a soft smile, "Yeah, I haven't felt like this in a while,"

"And the baby? Are you guys keeping it?" Ella asked.

"Yeah we are," Santana smiled, "It's a girl,"

"Oh dear," Ella exclaimed as she pulled Santana for a hug, "This is amazing news,"

Santana beamed.

"Now let me ask you this, do your folks know?" Ella asked, "They came here on Sunday but they seemed clueless,"

Santana cleared her throat, "No they don't,"

"Honey you need to tell them," Ella pressed.

"It's really none of their business," Santana shrugged and turned to look at Quinn who had just ended the phone call, "Look Ma I have to go, but I'll see you soon,"

"Bring Quinn!" Ella exclaimed hugging Santana one last time, "I'm happy you found someone who makes you giddy you know,"

Santana smirked, "Me too,"

.

.

.

It was around 10 when they arrived at the club; Quinn had to go check in with Puck who was the DJ for tonight. Then she got straight to work, she wasn't sure at what point but she lost Santana somewhere in the process. She was surprise how many people seemed to know her when they had arrived.

She continued to take pictures of the people dancing from the balcony, and of Puck who wasn't half bad at his job. Quinn then made her way through the dance floor when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Mhm baby girl where have you been?"

Quinn let out a small giggle, "The question is where have you been? I lost you after I checked in with Puck,"

"Jerry, one of the club owners is here. You'd be surprise how much he can talk," Santana chuckled.

Quinn rested her head on Santana's shoulder, "This is such a comfortable position,"

Santana took the opportunity to place a kiss on Quinn's cheek, "We don't have to move,"

"But I have to get back to work," Quinn pouted.

Santana smirked and place another kiss on Quinn's cheek bone, "I got something that will make your night,"

"What?"

"Wait here," Santana said letting go of Quinn and making her way over where Puck was at.

Quinn sighed, she like being in Santana's arms, she loved those little kisses Santana was giving her too. She wanted her to come back, she watched as Puck said something in Santana's ear and vice versa. It wasn't until the song ended that Santana took the microphone.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Santana asked as the spotlight found her.

The crowd roared in response.

"Alright so I know Puck has being handling the music tonight but I just wanted to cut in for a few minutes and dedicate a song to someone who has become very special to me these past few months," Santana said, "She is carrying my child and I couldn't be happier. She is the most amazing girl I have met,"

The crowd cheered and whistled as they took in the news of what Santana had just announced.

And at that moment Quinn knew she was looking at her, Santana was looking at Quinn dead in the eye.

"This song goes out to my baby momma," Santana smiled.

The crowd awed and cheered the song began playing.

Quinn knew exactly what song this was.

_You got that smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I'll pray to God every day_

_That you keep that smile_

Santana set her microphone down and made her way towards Quinn. After pushing and shoving through the dance floor she finally got to where Quinn stood mesmerized.

"_And, baby, everything that I have is yours, You will never go cold or hungry, I'll be there when you're insecure_," Santana sang as she smiled.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and nuzzled her face into her neck. They stood there for a moment and it was perfect. It was like they forgot about everyone else in the room and it was just them, no one else.

_One day when the sky is fallin'_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

"I can't believe you just did that," Quinn said as she pulled away.

Santana leaned into Quinn's ear, "The Bronx is where I grew up, this is my home. And I just announced to my hometown that you are having my baby,"

Quinn was left speechless in a way; she didn't know what to say. She now understood why everyone knew Santana though, but she still couldn't believe she did that.

_If you had my child_

_You would make my life complete_

_Just to have your eyes on little me_

"I'm serious Quinn…I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for you and my little bug," Santana said.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay I want you to be here for me and the baby. I want to be in a relationship with you, I want—,"

Santana cut Quinn off mid-sentence when her lips collided with Quinn's. She kissed her passionately and hungrily, she had been waiting to do that all night. Quinn kissed Santana back with equal passion; she placed her hands on Santana's neck to pull her closer. She felt Santana's hand around her waist and roaming around.

_Nothing will ever come between us_

_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

Quinn pulled away slightly and giggled.

"You have no idea how happy I am," Santana said as she rested her forehead on Quinn's.

.

.

* * *

**Don't forget to review(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here another Chapter, I know a little late so I'm sorry for that. But I do have some good news for you guys. I am currently working on a video for the story, kind of like a trailer and it will be posted on youtube when it's finished. I will post a link on a chapter.**

**Also this chapter goes out to HugzForFree because it was her idea that she gave me(: This is her credit.**

**Don't forget to review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Why couldn't you get these instructions in English!?" Puck exclaimed.

"Their upside down Noah," Rachel huffed as she took the instruction guide from Puck.

"Like I need them," Santana scoffed as she was building the crib.

"$600? You spent $600 on a crib?" Puck exclaimed once again as he saw the receipt.

"What?" Santana looked up.

"It's a _Vittoria_ Fixed Side Convertible Crib, Cherry," Rachel emphasized, "Don't you want the best for our little niece?"

"Rachel is in charge of ordering everything," Santana explained, "She also has my credit card,"

"Why don't you ever spend that kind of cash on us?" Puck pouted.

"Noah can you stop talking and bring in all the stuffed animals and decoration," Rachel said as she began to help Santana with the crib.

"Stuffed animals?"

"The boxes in the living room," Rachel explained.

"Yes 'am," Puck obliged.

"You know what this room needs?" Rachel smiled.

"Just whatever it is order it and for my own sake don't tell me how much it is," Santana said.

"No silly," Rachel said, "The room needs a picture of you and Quinn, together,"

"Oh,"

"It would be perfect in this room and kind of sweet," Rachel gushed.

"Yeah maybe," Santana said, "I mean we've only been dating for a couple weeks. I could just take the picture and not tell her what it is for,"

Rachel smiled, "You should do it at Ella's barbeque!"

A few days ago Ella had called Santana demanding her to come to the barbeque and that she had to bring Quinn, obviously Santana couldn't say no. The only problem was that she hadn't asked Quinn yet.

"Yeah um I still have to ask Quinn if she wants to go," Santana winced.

"You are such a procrastinator," Rachel huffed.

"I will ask her today. Quinn asked me to go shopping with her for maternity clothes," Santana explained, "She says since she's the one carrying the baby I have to pick out clothes. I mean I don't even pick mine half of the time, Blaine does,"

"Aw that's so sweet," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah yeah,"

"Don't forget to get the about picture!"

.

.

.

.

.

Santana knocked softly on the door, she was getting to the point to where she should just go in the apartment, she was here like almost every day.

"Hey" a voice greeted Santana as the door opened.

Santana smiled before she gave Quinn a peck and walked in the apartment, "Where do you want this box?"

"What's in the box?" Quinn asked confused as she shut the door.

"Well," Santana shrugged, "Baby stuff,"

"Baby stuff?" Quinn asked still confused.

Santana smiled, "Sit down,"

Santana took Quinn's hand and led her to the couch with the other box in her hand. Both Quinn and Santana took a seat on the couch. Quinn waited patiently as Santana opened the box.

"Okay I'll be honest, Rachel helped me pick out a lot of these things," Santana chuckled, "Though I will say Rachel doesn't do cheap,"

"San, what's in the box?"

"Well I know since you're showing a lot more you wanted me to take you out for clothes and I still am but let me just show you this first," Santana began to take out things from the box, from packets of bottles and pacifiers to onesies and blankets. They were pink, yellow and red. Santana continued to take out more items for the baby.

"What is all this?"

"You know I figured that if I was going to spoil one of my girls today I might as well spoil both of my girls," Santana smirked.

Quinn smiled softly, "Santana I really appreciate you doing this for me but you didn't have to do this,"

"I know but I wanted to," Santana said.

Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against Santana's, who happily kissed Quinn back. She had been waiting to do that all day. Santana scooted closer Quinn as she continued to give her small kisses. Quinn giggled when Santana began pressing butterfly kiss on her neck.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," Santana smiled as she pulled away slightly to look at Quinn.

"I've missed you, you know" Quinn said as she cupped Santana's cheek.

Santana chuckled, "You saw me yesterday,"

Quinn smiled, "I know,"

"By the way Ella invited us to her barbeque this weekend and she demands that I bring," Santana said, "She wouldn't take no for an answer,"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll love you. Don't worry it's just a small reunion to get to know you better. Kurt and Rachel will be there okay,"

Santana smiled and pressed a kiss on Quinn's nose but pulled back when she felt a kick against her stomach.

"Woah what was that!?" Santana asked frantic.

Quinn touched her stomach, "That's the baby kicking,"

Santana raised an eyebrow.

Quinn rolled her eyes and took Santana's hand and pressed it against her stomach, "Here feel"

Santana gaped in amazement as she felt the kick, "Wow," She whispered.

"I flipped the first time I felt it," Quinn chuckled, "But now it just amazes me,"

Santana let out a small smile before leaning down and pressed her lips against Quinn's baby bump "I have to admit I can't wait for our little Santana junior to come,"

"Uh no," Quinn scoffed, "We are not naming our baby that"

"Quinn Jr?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Oh come on Quinn we have to agree on a name,"

"We've never really talked about this," Quinn said.

"Well then let's start now, let's pick out the baby's name," Santana said.

"Okay... How about we each pick out 5 names we really like,"

Santana nodded "Sounds fair, we'll share them when we come back from shopping?"

"Okay and just a tip I will not name our child anything that ends with Jr"

"Dully noted," Santana chuckled as she stood up from the couch, "Now come lets go buy clothes that actually fit you,"

That only earned Santana a hard slap on her arm from Quinn.

"Kidding sweets!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Santana help me," Quinn whined as she continued going through the clothes, "I can't find anything,"

Santana came from behind and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder, "Baby I have never picked out clothes for a pregnant girl before,"

"Neither have I," Quinn sighed, "I'm going to look fat in everything,"

Santana chuckled and placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek, "Well you are pregnant,"

Quinn pulled away to look at the shirts, "Can you please just help me?"

Santana let out small smile, "I'll try my best,"

Quinn gave her a grateful smile.

After a while Santana and Quinn finally found clothes that Quinn actually liked, so she had gone in the dressing room to try them on while Santana continued to look around.

"Hi!" A cheery voice said, "My name is Penelope, is there anything I can help you with?" she said as she looked at Santana.

Penelope was a young brunette, she was pretty but Santana really didn't have eyes for anyone else right now, well not unless it was Quinn.

"Uh no, not for me anyway I'm waiting on someone," Santana explained.

"So you're not pregnant?"

Santana laughed, "God no, that's never gonna happen,"

"So uh what's your name?" She asked as she gave Santana a flirty smile

"Santana," She said carelessly as she continued to look at clothes.

"Santana? As in Santana Lopez? Legacy production's DJ Lopez?" Penelope gaped.

"You've heard of me," Santana said impressed.

"Of course I've heard of you! So has all of New York," She chuckled, "I love your music,"

"Thanks," Santana gave her a small smile.

"You know I was actually at that last event you crash. I think DJ Puckerman was hosting," She commented.

"Yeah I was there…briefly,"

"So Santana do you get out much? You know besides going to maternity stores?" Penelope asked.

Santana scoffed and looked at Penelope.

Penelope grabbed a pen from her back pocket and then took Santana's hand, before Santana could even pull away the girl hand written her name and number on Santana's palm.

"You should call me sometime?"

"If you were at the event where I crash you would know that the reason I'm here is obviously for my girl," Santana said, "So I'm sorry but whatever your offering I'm not interested,"

"You don't even know what I'm offering yet?" The girl smirked.

"Hey babe," Quinn's voice made Santana's eye snap up towards her direction, before she could comprehend what was happening Quinn's lips where against Santana's. Quinn possessively kissed Santana, who didn't even object.

Quinn pulled away and smiled, "You ready to go?"

"Uh yeah," Santana answered breathlessly.

"Great, all the stuff is up in the front," Quinn said before turning to the girl who just stood there awkwardly gawking, "We won't be need you or any of your whore ways,"

Penelope scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking away.

Santana stood there unsure of what to say. Quinn however took Santana's hand and inspected where the girl had written on.

"Penelope? What kind of a name is that? What did she come out of a fucking fairytale?" Quinn scoffed.

Santana chuckled nervously, "Woah baby why don't you calm down,"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Can we just pay so we can go?"

Before Santana could even answer Quinn walked away towards the register.

"Sure," Santana whispered to herself.

.

.

.

.

The car ride was awkward and silent. Neither girl said anything, One because Quinn was pissed and two because Santana didn't really know what was going on. They made their way into Quinn's apartment, Quinn went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water while Santana set the bags down.

"So are you going to tell why you're mad?" Santana asked as Quinn came back into the living room.

"Why would I be mad?" Quinn said a little too serious.

"You're mad," Santana said.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Quinn shrugged.

Santana made her way over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to her.

"Quinn," Santana began.

"Penelope is a stupid name," Quinn finally said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous," Santana raised an eyebrow.

Quinn scoffed, "She was totally hitting on you,"

Santana smiled and pressed a small kissed against Quinn's lips, "I set her straight okay?"

Quinn just looked at Santana, "I think it's the hormones,"

"I just want you baby,"

Quinn said nothing.

Santana took this opportunity to give Quinn another kiss. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Quinn kiss her back.

"I hope in your list of 5 names Penelope isn't included," Quinn scowled.

Santana laughed, "No,"

Quinn gave Santana a peck, "Good,"

"Speaking of though, shouldn't we discuss this now?" Santana

"Okay," Quinn said as she pulled Santana on the couch so they could cuddle.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You go first" Quinn said.

"Okay, Name number 5 Lucy," Santana smirked.

"Veto," Quinn chuckled, "How did you even know?"

"Your medical records," Santana smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled, "Okay name number 4?"

"Lafawndah?" Santana said.

"Veto, Veto, Veto," Quinn said with wide eyes.

Santana just laughed at Quinn's reaction.

"Could you just say name number 3?"

"Okay name number is Valerie,"

"Like the song?" Quinn asked.

"Yup. Name number 2 is Claire and name number 1 is Emily," Santana finished off.

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay now your turn,"

"Charlie,"

"Charlie?" Santana asked confused.

"Yes. Charlie," Quinn said.

Santana still seemed slightly confused, "Okay what about you're other names?"

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie and Charlie," Quinn nodded.

"You want to name our little bug Charlie?" Santana asked, "What happened to the other choices?"

"I am dead set on Charlie," Quinn said firmly.

"Veto," Santana said.

"I Veto your Veto," Quinn smiled.

Santana scoffed, "You can't veto my veto,"

Quinn smirked as she pushed Santana onto her back; Quinn straddled on her and smiled at Santana's confusion.

"I just did," Quinn smiled as she gave Santana a hicky on her neck. Santana let out a soft moan as Quinn bit and sucked on her pulse point.

"Not fair," Santana moaned.

Quinn ran her hands through Santana's chest then down her waist. She pressed small kisses along her jawline. She felt Santana shudder when she bit her earlobe.

Quinn smiled and leaned into Santana's ear, "I can feel your erection," She whispered, "Did I turn you on that quickly?"

Santana took a deep breath as she let her hands roam free through Quinn's body.

"But," Quinn said loudly as she stood up off from Santana, "Since I can't Veto your Veto…"  
"Aw baby seriously!?" Santana exclaimed.

Quinn smirked as she headed into the Kitchen, "Take a cold shower,"

Santana scowled.

"I want to name our daughter Charlie," Quinn said once more.

Santana on the other hand laid back on the couch, "Yeah and I want to name our daughter Emily,"

"Charlie!" Quinn yelled from the Kitchen.

"We are never going to agree on a name are we? I don't want to name our little bug Charlie," Santana called.

She heard Quinn chuckle, "I want to name our daughter Charlie,"

Santana huffed.

"I'm about to start dinner, do you want anything in particular?" Quinn asked.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with Charlie!"

"Funny aren't you,"

.

.

.

Quinn sighs nervously as her and Santana made her way up Ella's porch. She couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands; it was like she was meeting her girlfriend's parents although she wasn't, it sure felt like it. The only comfort she had was that Kurt and Rachel were going to be here. Though there were an awful lot of cars here for a small reunion.

"Would you stop fidgeting you'll fine," Santana said as she came to a halt at the door.

"Look I'm really happy that I get to see where you grew up and get to know the person who was like your second mom but I am so nervous," Quinn sighed.

"But you already met her?"

"For like a few seconds. What if she doesn't like me?"

"If I like you then that's all that matters to me okay? And besides what's not to like about you? You're sweet, caring, sexy, and you're carrying my child,"

Quinn let out a small smile and relaxed, "Okay,"

Santana smiled and took Quinn's hand as she opened the door. Santana would have knocked but come on this was like her home it would be pointless. When they entered the house it was empty but music and laughter could be heard in the back.

"They must have already started," Santana shrugged.

Santana led Quinn out the back door where sure enough everybody was already there; expect it was more people than it should have been. Quinn felt Santana tense up immediately as she saw who was there; Quinn wasn't sure what was going on.

Blaine came over to Santana as soon as he saw her, "I'm so sorry Tana I didn't know she was going to do this,"

Santana said nothing.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked confused, "Babe?"

"Santana aren't you going to say hello? I know you were raised better," A women asked as she came over to Santana, she was in her late forties, she was dress well, very sophisticated.

Santana swallowed, "Mami…What are you doing here?"

* * *

**How was that?(: So what do you guys think the baby's name should be? Please share and don't forget to review!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait guys but this chapter is a really big and important one so I had to do it with time. Some of you maybe shocked and others will love it or hate it. I hope I did a good job with it. I hope you guys enjoy.(:**

**Thank you guys so much for each and every single review I love them all! And The baby's name has been decided but it won't be revealed till way later. So please be patient(:**

**Don't forget to review!(:**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Santana swallowed, "Mami…What are you doing here?"_

"What are we doing here?" A Man joined in the conversation with a chuckle, "Santana this is a family Barbeque,"

Quinn knew exactly who this man was, or well she guessed. He like Santana's mother had some of Santana's features; he too was dressed very fancy. If Quinn was nervous about talking to Ella, she was sweating bullets now. Santana's mom and dad were standing in front of her and she had a feeling that they didn't know about the baby.

"Dame un abrazo, vamos!" The women said.

Santana hugged her mother and father, it was brief and Santana seemed nervous. When they pulled away Santana cleared her throat.

But her mother's eyes had landed on Quinn, and that's where they stayed. Santana bit her lip, it was inevitable now. It was now or never.

"Quinn this is my mom, Maribel and my dad Emilio," Santana said as she took Quinn's hand and took a deep breath, "Mami, Papi… this is Quinn… my girlfriend,"

"Your girlfriend?" Maribel asked slightly confused.

Both of the parents couldn't help but eye the obvious. They seemed slightly shocked and confused.

Quinn tried her best to smile as she stuck her hand out, "It's nice to meet you,"

Emilio was the first to regain composure and shook Quinn's hand, "It's nice to meet you Quinn, well it's nice to finally meet one of Santana's girlfriends, can't say the last I remember the last time I met one," He chuckled.

"Yes Quinn t's really nice too meet you," Maribel said as she also shook Quinn's hand, "So how long have you been together? I hope you don't mine me asking but if we don't ask Santana she won't tell us,"

Quinn nodded in understandment, "It's been a while,"

"Well I'll be damn! Santana Lopez finally decides to show her face at one of the family barbeques! It's been a while since I've seen you cousin," A man in his mid-20's walks over to them.

"Daniel," Santana greeted through her teeth, "I don't remember you being a part of the family barbeques. Ever,"

"Woah is that your girlfriend?" Daniel gaped at Quinn, "Beast mode you already knocked her up!"

The big pink elephant in the room was noticed.

Santana felt Quinn shift uncomfortably, but there was nothing she could really do right now. Santana watched as her mother glared at her and her father as well, while Daniel just had a stupid smirk on his face.

"The food is ready," Ella called from the grill.

This was the first time Quinn had noticed something other than the Lopez's. Both Kurt and Rachel were helping Ella set the table near the pool. It was a nice scenery but right now she couldn't really enjoy it because of how uncomfortable she felt.

Santana composed herself, "Yes this is my girlfriend and she also happens to be carrying my child Daniel,"

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Emilio asked.

"Santana," He mother warned, "We need to talk. Now,"

Santana seemed to hesitate but nodded slowly before turning to Quinn, "Why don't you go get something to eat with Blaine? I'll be right with you,"

"Sure," Quinn nodded.

Blaine took Quinn's hand and led her towards the grill and table. Santana's eyes followed them, she watched as Blaine help Quinn down the three steps to get to the far side of the yard, it might be ridiculous but she was grateful because she didn't want Quinn to fall or slip.

"Santana couldn't even keep it in your pants?" Daniel smirked.

Santana's eyes left Quinn and landed on Daniel, she didn't reply though. She knew this game to well; he would always try to work her up.

"Daniel," Maribel warned.

"Why don't you go see if Noah is back with the beer?" Emilio suggested.

"Yeah run along lap dog," Santana sneered.

Daniel smiled at Santana; she knew that only meant that he would get back at her later. Daniel walked back inside the house and once he was out of sight both of Santana's parents turned towards her.

"Santana Diabla Lopez," Her mother hissed, "I will ask you this once and only once were you ever planning on telling us!?"

"Of course," Santana said quickly, "After the baby's born,"

Her mother huffed, "We are family, you're supposed to confide in each other. This is a moment to cherish Santana,"

Santana let her shoulders drop, "Okay fine I should have told you guys about the baby but there's nothing I can really do about it now. It just happened okay, I mean at least you know now,"

"How long have you been with this girl San?" Emilio asked, "I thought you were with Brittany, you two were together for as long as I could remembered,"

"Brittany and I broke up a year ago," Santana scoffed.

"Please don't tell me this is one of your irresponsibility's?" Maribel's eyes went wide.

Santana however was not about to tell her mother that she had gotten Quinn pregnant through a one night stand.

"Look Mami I am grown up and this is my life okay. I'm with Quinn and I'm happy so can you just be happy for me?"

"San we just wants what's best for you," Emilio tried to reason with her.

"Well Quinn is what's best for me,"

"Okay, then why don't we just enjoy the barbeque?" Maribel suggested, "We are happy for you mija,"

"Your kid's gonna be a hussler like you," Her father smiled.

Santana let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes. The three Lopez's headed towards where the food was. They took their seats except for Santana who went over to Ella who was at the grill flipping patties.

"Sneak aren't you Ma," Santana commented.

Ella smirked slightly, "I'm sorry sweetheart but I knew that if I didn't tell them you never would,"

Santana let out a defeated sigh, "Still trying to mend a broken family huh? You're wasting your time Ma,"

"Santana if you just put a little bit of effort things might go back the way they use to," Ella began.

"You mean before they dissed my dream, before they gave the company position to Daniel, before Abuela died? No, that's far long gone," Santana said harshly.

"Santana just because it's gone doesn't mean you can't get it back,"

"I don't want it back," Santana whispered and shook her head, "As of now I am just gonna concentrate on Quinn and our baby girl,"

"Okay San if that's what you think is best," Ella shrugged no entirely convinced.

Santana chuckled humorlessly before heading over to where Quinn was. She looked little nervous but composed, she seemed to be having a light conversation with the Lopez's, Rachel and Kurt.

"Sweets," Santana greeted as she kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Santana so glad you can join in," Rachel beamed, "We were just talking about Quinn's _photography_ now,"

"Were you now," Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"So you say you work for Santana?" Emilio asked.

"Well in a way," Santana answered.

"I just go to the clubs and take the pictures of the Dj's and the people dancing so I can turn them into posters and ads for the clubs," Quinn explained, "Though I must say I have yet to see Santana in action,"

Santana smiled, "Patience is a virtue,"

"Rachel," Blaine called her as he came over to them, "I found your camera inside. I thought you might need it,"

Santana looked at both of them, "Seriously?"

Rachel gushed, "Oh my god I should totally take a picture you and Quinn with her baby bump. It would be so cute!"

"Go for it," Santana shrugged.

"Watch out Quinn looks like Rachel might try to steal your job," Kurt chuckled.

"So Quinn," Maribel began, "How far along are you?"

Rachel continued to take pictures of Quinn and Santana despite the fact that Maribel was talking to them.

"I'm about five months along,"

"Five months?" Daniel joined, "And we barely find out now?"

"Maybe because it was none of your business," Puck joined.

He and Daniel each had a case of beer.

"Thanks Puck," Santana smiled before turning to Daniel, "It is none of your business,"

"Santana don't be rude," He mother scowled.

Santana rolled her eyes.

Quinn knew things were about to get tense again.

"We're having a girl," Quinn blurted out.

Maribel gasped.

"Now this we have to celebrate," Emilio smiled.

"One step ahead of you," Ella joined in, she had a bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses.

Maribel stood up and hugged Quinn, "I bet she's going to be beautiful,"

Quinn smiled.

"Santana," Ella said as she handed her a shot.

Santana looked at it for a second, "No thanks I'm good,"

"What?" Puck exclaimed, "You're not drinking?"

"No," Santana said simply, "I'm fine like this,"

"Well more for us," Ella chuckled, "Blaine come get a shot!"

Santana couldn't help but notice the small smile Quinn gave her. She took this opportunity to give Quinn a kiss on the cheek and kept her arm wrapped around her waist.

.

.

.

.

The sun had set and after the weirdness at the beginning with Santana's parents finding out about the baby, the rest of the evening went pretty good. They had made more conversations with Quinn and eventually had felt comfortable enough to be alone with them. Quinn also enjoy Ella's company, she was really funny and so sweet.

Puck and Daniel seemed to be getting along more than usual, it was probably because they were both drinking more than they should have.

Quinn currently sat on Santana's lap as they sat around the bonfire with the whole family and Daniel.

"Alright mija I think we are going to go because we have an event tomorrow to organize for the company," Maribel said to Santana.

Emilio nodded as he and Maribel stood up from the chairs, "You and Quinn better come visit us soon,"

"Yes Papi we will,"

"It was nice meeting you Quinn and please make sure Santana visits us because if not she forgets she has parents," Maribel smiled warmly at Quinn.

"I promise," Quinn smiled.

"Alright I guess I'll leave with you Tia," Daniel slurred as he finished his beer and turned to Santana, "Santana, it was so nice to see you again!"

"Goodbye Daniel," Santana said firmly.

Daniel smirked before turning to Quinn, "It was nice to see you again Brittany. I can't wait for my little niece is born,"

Everyone seemed to stop when they heard this. They all waited for Santana's reaction.

"Maldito imbesil," Santana glared angrily.

"I mean Quinn," He corrected himself.

"Daniel," Maribel scowled, "Mija he's drunk don't pay any attention to him,"

"Come on Daniel," Emilio said as he lead Daniel to the house and out.

"We'll see you soon?" Maribel said hopefully.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "Sure,"

"I'll walk you out," Ella piped up breaking the awkwardness.

Maribel nodded as Ella walked her out. Blaine coughed nervously, while Rachel and Kurt were just waiting to see Santana's aftermath reaction. Puck just sat there looking a little out of it and as for Quinn she was really uncomfortable.

"How about more drinks?" Kurt finally said.

"I'll help you," Blaine immediately piped up.

They both left quickly inside for more drinks but Santana was pretty sure they just wanted to avoid the awkwardness.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Puck said after a while.

"Yeah well you drank like their wasn't going to be any beer tomorrow," Rachel huffed, "Come on I'll take you home,"

Puck just nodded, "Alright I'll see you girls soon and San please take care of my godson,"

"Your godson? Please Puck that's my godson. Now come," Rachel said before turning to Quinn and Santana, "I'll see you guys soon, Bye,"

"Bye Rach," Quinn said with a small smile.

All Santana did was give her a small wave.

Once they were alone Quinn turned to Santana, "You okay baby?"

Santana leaned in and pressed her lips against Quinn's, "Can we go home?"

Quinn caressed Santana's cheek and looked at her for a few seconds.

"You can crash at my place?" Santana suggested.

Quinn gave Santana a smile, "Okay."

..

..

…

Quinn laid in Santana's bed as Santana laid on Quinn's upper things tracing patterns on Quinn's baby bump, Quinn giggled when Santana began to press butterfly kisses on her stomach.

"Goodnight little bug," Santana said as she pressed one more kiss on her baby bump.

Quinn smiled as she ran her hands through Santana's hair.

"Wait I have something for you little bug," Santana sat up.

"San?" Quinn questioned.

Santana stood up and walked out of the room, it was only about a minute when she came back with her guitar in hand.

"Baby what are you doing?" Quinn smiled.

Santana sat on the bed next to Quinn, "I am going to sing my little bug to sleep,"

Quinn giggled, "Baby,"

Santana smiled at Quinn before she got ready to start playing.

Santana began to strum the guitar and hum slightly.

"_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,_

_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,"_

Santana continued to play the melody but looked up at Quinn who chuckled.

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,_

_But for now you're scan of my unmade plans_,

_A small bump in four months you're brought to life._

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_Oh, you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright,_"

Santana gave one more strum before she stopped playing. Quinn smiled and clapped.

"You are so sweet," Quinn gushed.

"I am pretty great," Santana smirked and leaned in to kiss Quinn.

Santana set her guitar on the chair near her bed before retaking her spot near Quinn's baby bump.

Quinn began to play with Santana's hair, they continued like that for a few more minutes.

"What's going on with your guest room, I saw cans of paint and boxes outside by the living room?" Quinn asked.

"Uh…just fixing up a few glitches," Santana mumbled.

Quinn nodded, "So I had fun today,"

Santana chuckled, "Are you sure my parents didn't scare you away? Or my cousin wasn't too much of an asshole?"

"You parents were really nice," Quinn said, "But what was up with your cousin?"

"He is an asshole," Santana began, "The family company was supposed to go to me but since I rejected it to become a DJ it went to him and now he thinks he's the shit. Technically speaking if I was interested in the position of head of the company I could take it because it's rightfully mine. He's just threaten so he tries to get me worked up,"

"Is that why he called me Brittany," Quinn asked.

Santana tensed up a little, "He likes to push my buttons,"

Quinn paused a second and swallowed nervously, "What happened with you and Brittany?"

Santana clenched her jaw slightly and looked away for a second.

"You know what forget I asked," Quinn said quickly feeling guilty that she asked.

"I met Brittany my sophomore year in high school and… she was amazing," Santana began, "I fell in love with her almost instantly but I didn't get together with her until my senior year. She was amazing, caring, and innocent. We stayed together after high school, she was there when I was trying to make it big, she was there and she supported me. She was my best side you know. She was also a dancer,"

Quinn nodded, "That explains a bit,"

Santana let out a humorless chuckle, "We stayed together through what I felt was everything… but then things got bad. It's was our anniversary and she wanted me to do something special, she kept giving me hints and stuff but I was _so_ clueless about what she was hinting," Santana let out a sigh, "Then during dinner that night, that's where it all began to fall apart,"

Flashback

"_I got you something," Santana smiled as she took a sip out of her glass of wine._

_Brittany smiled, "Really?"_

"_Brit we have been together for as long as I can remember and I love you so much," Santana smiled as she brought out a small black velvet box, "I'm never going to fall in love like this again. You mean the world to me. I want to be with you forever, I love you Britt,"_

_Santana smiled as she slowly opened the velvet box but as soon as Brittany saw what was inside her smile fell._

"_I saw them and I thought you could wear them for the Company's event tomorrow," Santana said._

_Brittany looked at the diamond earrings in front of her; this wasn't what she was expecting at all._

"She wanted commitment and I couldn't give that to her," Santana said sadly, "I didn't even notice, not until the next night, that's when everything change,"

_Santana walked to Brittany's apartment, she had disappeared last night and Santana had no idea where she had gone. Santana came to an abrupt stop when she saw Sam, one of her Dj's, coming out of her girlfriends apartment still pulling on his shirt._

_Santana's jaw dropped, and she prayed and hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking. She waited until Sam left so she could go in. She didn't even knock she just walked in only to find Brittany barely walking away from the door. That meant she had walked him out._

"_What the hell was trouty mouth doing here!?" Santana yelled._

_Brittany jumped slightly, "What are you doing here?"_

"_You disappeared on me last night. That was one of the most important night of my life and your weren't there!" Santana snapped._

_Brittany said nothing._

"_Did you sleep with him?" Santana asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Sannie,"_

"_Did you sleep with him?" Santana asked._

"_Yes," Brittany glared, "Yes I did,"_

_Santana was in shock, she wasn't expecting that not in a million years. She didn't know what to say, tears fell from her eyes as she stared at Brittany in disbelief. Santana turned and walked out the way she came in, she ignored Brittany's pleads, she just left._

"I didn't go home I went to the company and locked myself in my office with two bottles of tequila," Santana continued, "I was so mad and confused…I just couldn't believe it, that wasn't the Brittany I fell in love with…The next morning, trouty mouth showed up to work, and of course hell broke loose. I was so stupid to do what I did,"

Santana paused slightly.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked carefully.

"I fired him," Santana swallowed, "I knew he needed the job and I knew that when you're running a company you don't mix business with personal problems. Ever….Later that day my mami called me and told me that my Abuela had a heart attack and didn't make it. And that destroyed me, a few weeks before all this happened we had gotten into an argument about my interest in women, I was so bad to her…she died before I could make it right,"

Quinn took Santana's hand and squeezed it in comfort.

Santana took a deep breathe, "I guess Brittany had asked about me because next thing I knew I had Kurt, Puck, Blaine and Rachel by my side. Puck had let it slip that he had seen Brittany comforting trouty mouth about losing his job instead of coming to see me when she heard the news about my grandmother…That stung, a lot…After a couple of days, I pulled my shit together and went to talk to Brittany,"

_Santana looked at Brittany who had obviously been crying, she didn't really know what to say. She was so hurt and angry._

"_Why do you do it?" Santana asked._

_Brittany took a deep breathe, "I didn't"_

"_What?"_

"_I didn't sleep with Sam," Brittany finally said._

"_Are you fucking Kidding me? I saw him come out of your apartment putting on his shirt and you already admitted it!"_

"_He came early in the morning for coffee and it spilled so I washed his shirt and he put it back on when he was leaving," Brittany explained._

"_Have another idiot believe that bullshit of a story," Santana scoffed._

"_But it's the truth!"_

"_Then why did you tell me you slept with him!?" Santana snapped._

"_Because I wanted to hurt you're the way you were hurting me!" Brittany yelled._

_Santana froze._

_What. The. Fuck._

"_What are you talking about?" Santana manage to let out, still confused._

"_Seven years! Seven years Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, "Am I not good enough!?"_

"_What are you talking about!?"_

"_You know I really thought you were going to propose when you first got Legacy Productions._ _I wanted to be Ms. Lopez since we were together and I desperately wanted you to propose," Brittany said, "But you didn't! And what did I do? I waited,"_

_There it was this was what it all came down to…Marriage._

"_I waited but you never did! All you wanted was to be free, and I was holding you back!"_

"_What? No! Brittany you are best thing that has happened to me. You are more than enough, more than I deserve!" Santana exclaimed._

"_Then why haven't you proposed!?"_

"_Why do you need a piece of paper to know that I love you!?'_

"_You know I kept dropping hints this entire month, hoping and praying that you would propose. And then you brought out that velvet box and my heart almost exploded with excitement…but when you opened it all there was were earrings," Brittany cried, "It seemed like you were mocking me but you were so damn clueless!"_

_Santana remained speechless._

"_So when you asked me if I had slept with Sam, I saw the hurt in your eyes and at that moment I wanted to hurt you like I was hurting…But then things got out of control. You fired Sam for something he didn't even do," Brittany said as tears streamed down her face, "I wasn't there for you when you found out about your grandmother, I know you needed me and I wasn't there and for that I am so sorry,"_

_Santana let a few tears stream down her face before wiping them. Neither of them said a thing for a few minutes, it was quiet but not awkward. Santana could hear Brittany's sobs, but she was still taking in what had just happened._

_This moment defined their relationship._

"_You need something that I can't give you," Santana finally said._

"_This is it isn't it?" Brittany asked, "Santana I love you more than I ever loved anyone but I can't do this, not anymore,"_

"_It's over."_

"And just like that seven years we're gone," Santana said, "After that I hardly saw her around with the guys. She didn't even tell them what really happened. I was too preoccupied helping my mother with my grandmother's funeral, I didn't have time to care. Two weeks later she moved to LA,"

"Have you seen her since?"

"Yeah, I have. A month before Rachel's birthday I went to LA to recruit DJ's and I ran into one of her dance colleagues… She's engaged already…She tried to call me the night of Rachel' party to explain I guess but I didn't answer and I haven't heard from her since,"

Quinn didn't know what to say. They was Santana talked about Brittany wasn't really reassuring either. Santana seemed to notice this.

Santana sat up and looked at Quinn, "But now I have you and I have our little bug and I couldn't be happier about this. And I know I was like flaking out at first but that's over with because you and me, we're gonna stick together okay?"

Quinn placed her hands on Santana's neck, "I don't want you to do something you don't want to do okay? I'm happy the way we are right now. _You_ make me happy,"

Santana let out a smile.

Quinn leaned in and rested her forehead against Santana, "You, Me & Charlie,"

Santana rolled her eyes before pressing her lips softly against Quinn's.

"Emily," Santana said as she pulled away.

Quinn chuckled, "Charlie,"

.

..

..

Puck stood at the corner of the street. The wind blew against his chest, he had slight chills but it didn't really bother him probably because he was still buzzing. After Rachel had dropped him off at his condo, he waited about half an hour to make sure she was gone. He left the condo right after Quinn and Santana had arrived.

"This is the third time this week Puckerman, maybe I should just add you to my client list," A voice greeted Puck.

"Hunter," Puck greeted him, "Do you have it,"

"Do you have the money?"

Puck pulled out the cash. Hunter smiled and pulled out a small plastic bag with five white pills inside it, they exchanged discretely. Once Puck got the bag he quickly got one out and popped the pill.

"So tell me does Santana know you're doing this?" Hunter asked.

"Of course does,"

It was a lie, a rotten lie.

"Oh," Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Is she back on the Pill too?"

"Nah she was a baby on the way I doubt she'll get back on it,"

Hunter nodded, "How do you feel about a business deal?"

"What kind?"

"You distribute my pills in one of your clubs and you get your share for free?" Hunter proposed, "I need more clients,"

Puck shook his head, "Santana wouldn't let me do that. We stay clean, The company stays clean,"

"Do you?" Hunter mocked.

Puck clenched his jaw.

"Tell me where does Santana keep your balls?" Hunter chuckled.

"Don't forget who you're talking to," Puck said as he pushed Hunter.

"It was just a joke okay," Hunter said as he raised his hands in surrender, "I just thought that Legacy Productions was yours too, Don't you have a say?"

Puck took a deep breathe,"How many pills are we talking a about?"

"20 grand worth of pills," Hunter said, "You would just sell them, and then you get your share for free,"

Puck hesitated.

"Oh come. It's good business Puck, it would be bring more people the clubs,"

Puck clenched his jaw.

Hunter held out his hand, "What do you say?"

* * *

**Are you guys still with me?! This was a shocker right? Now we finally know what happened with Brittany!. What do you guys think will happen with Puck? Leave a comment(:**

**Don't forget to review!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update! I know it's a surprise, but I actually had extra time so I took advantage of this:)**

**I know a few you were wondering about "small bump" in the other chapter, yes I know its about a miscarriage but it's such a brilliant song that I had to use, but I only took the chorus because Quinn will not be having a miscarriage.(:**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S I saw "The Family" and it was so good! So proud of Diana! it actually inspired one of the scenes in here I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Quinn stirred in her sleep; she reached over to the other side of the bed only to be met with the cold sheets and a pillow. Quinn lifted up her head from the pillow as she lazily opens her eyes to realize that Santana's gone.

This was the fourth night in a row that she had stayed at Santana's and it felt like the most normal thing in the world. She love spending her time with Santana, there wasn't a moment she didn't have a smile on her face. Santana was amazing, she was so sweet and caring to Quinn and knew how to take care of her. Quinn couldn't help but smile, she could actually get use to this.

She was about to go back to sleep when she saw that right next to Santana's pillow was a note. She picked it up and read it:

_Had to go to the company to interview for a job opening, Think you can meet me there before 11? A job thing came up._

_XX Santana_

_P.S Good morning Babe ;)_

Quinn smiled at the note, she looked at the alarm clock, it was 9 o'clock. She had slept more than she usually did, but with all the pregnant hormones she just wanted to sleep all day. Quinn sighed and got out of bed to get ready for the day. She went over to her Santana's closet, she had some clothes here in the apartment but she was pretty sure most of them were dirty. Quinn scanned Santana's closet, they did in fact have completely different styles. While Quinn wore dresses and skirts like almost every day, Santana had more of an urban style. Quinn was amazed by all the chuck Taylors and Adidas Santana had in her closet.

Quinn scanned all the clothes once more before settling for the only casual dress Santana had because she was pretty sure she could not rock the urban look. Once Quinn showered and was about to put on the dress, she noticed the dress still had the tag and couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was pretty sure Santana had this dress for the longest time and hadn't even tried to wear it.

She was doing her hair and was about to get ready to go when she heard the front door. Quinn looked back at the clock on the night stand, it was barely even 10, was Santana back already? Quinn frowned and made her way out of the bed room and was shock to see Rachel making her way to Santana's guest room carry a picture frame, she couldn't really see what the picture was though.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

Rachel jumped, "Oh my god! Quinn you scared me!"

"Sorry," Quinn mumbled.

"What are you doing here? Santana said you'd be at the company by now," Rachel said.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn frowned.

"I uh eh…" Rachel mumbled as she tried to hide the picture frame behind her back, "I came to uh drop something off,"

"What?"

Rachel sighed nervously, "I have to get going so I am going to leave it in the guest room and go,"

"Rachel!"

Rachel tried to smile as she quickly made her way into the guest room. Quinn stood there a little confused on what was going on. She shook her head and decided to find out for herself. Quinn too made her way to the guest room but came to an abrupt stop when Rachel came out.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Hey is that the dress I bought Santana?" Rachel cringed, "I knew she'd never wear it, I don't even know why I got it for her. It's been in her closet for months,"

"Rachel!"

Rachel locked the room with a key and placed it back in her pocket, "I told you I just came to drop something off for Santana,"

"Well what was it? And why did you lock the room?" Quinn asked giving Rachel her best HBIC look.

Rachel swallowed, "Quinn this isn't high school anymore you can't intimidate me,"

Quinn however continued with her glare, she didn't care what Rachel had just said, she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Ugh fine I'll tell you," Rachel huffed.

"Okay, go on?"

"Well as you know Santana is remodeling the room," Rachel explained, "Well she's been remodeling it to a…you know…"

"A what?

Rachel took her right and placed it in front of her crotch and made a jerk off gesture.

Quinn's eyes went wide, "Oh,"

"Yeah," Rachel said with an awkward and disturbed face.

"Oh," was all Quinn could say.

"I got to go," Rachel said as she began to walk away, "Um it was nice seeing you Quinn, I'll see you later…Bye!"

Quinn watched Rachel leave as she let the new information sink in. Why would Santana need a room for that? Was she really that horny? She didn't think Santana would need a room for that, though they hadn't really done anything since before the fight. But why didn't she just ask? And why did Rachel lock the door?

Quinn raised an eyebrow, this was strange.

..

..

…

Quinn entered Legacy Productions only to see a long line of girls, very pretty girls.

What the hell was this?

Quinn made her way over to Kitty's desk, cutting the girls in the line.

"Hey why don't you go to the back of the line! We all want to get a chance with Santana," One of the girls sneered.

What. The. Hell.

Quinn shot the girl a death glare before turning to Kitty, "Where's Santana?"

"Quinn hi," Kitty smiled, "Oh and the boss is in her office, just walk in, I'm sure she won't mind but just do it quietly they're in the middle of interviews,"

Quinn nodded and headed over towards Santana's office, she pushed her way through the crowd not caring if they picked a fight. Once she got to Santana's door she decided to take Kitty's instruction and walk in, but she was shocked with what she came across.

Santana was standing in the middle of the room with a very familiar girl, it was Elaine. Sure Puck and Blaine were also there but that didn't stop Quinn from being stung with jealousy. She couldn't help but clench her teeth.

"Baby," Santana smiled as she caught Quinn at the door.

Quinn walked over to Santana.

"So what exactly am I doing here?" Quinn asked and sounded a little irritated.

Santana opened her mouth slightly, "Elaine why don't you go to hair and make-up and we'll see you there in about an hour or two. Blaine can you go inform the rest of the models that the position has been filled, and Puck could you get the designs ready?"

"Sure," Puck nodded.

Blaine gave Quinn a quick hug before headed off too.

"I guess I'll see you later," Elaine smirked on her way out.

Santana didn't respond though.

Quinn waited until Elaine left before she turned to Santana, "What is she doing here? Never mind that what am I doing here,"

"Calm down," Santana said as she tried to touch Quinn's arm.

Quinn pulled back roughly, "Santana,"

Santana frowned, "Calm down okay. Jack called and requested a promo model to go along with the ads, so Blaine, Puck and I had to cast a model,"

"Whatever, what I am doing here?"

"Well you are the photographer," Santana said, "And we need those pictures taken as soon as possible,"

Quinn groaned, "Are you serious?"

Santana opened her mouth to reply.

"So you left me in bed to come see models?"

"Babe don't take it like that," Santana huffed.

"Don't tell me how to take it!"

"Okay why are you so pissed about this?" Santana asked.

"Why her!?"

"She had the best resume and the most experience," Santana explained.

"There is a line of girls outside that you haven't interviewed and you're telling me Elaine is the best!? The best what? Booty call?"

"What the fuck Quinn!" Santana was taken aback.

"Whatever," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No this conversation isn't over!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Puck was standing there.

"Uh Quinn we have to get you prepped," He said.

"Great," Quinn said before giving Santana one last look, "Let's get this over with,"

Santana watched as Quinn walked away. What just happened?

..

..

..

She was out of line and she knew it. Quinn couldn't help but feel like crap; it was unbelievable that she let her jealousy get to her like that.

After she had left with Puck, he took her to where all the Camera equipment was kept, it was different though, everything was set up for a photo shoot. Quinn sat in a chair with her camera ready; all she was doing was waiting for stupid Elaine.

Puck had given her all the instructions on what was expected. He seemed a little out of it, Quinn thought he might have caught a cold or was hung over because she saw him take pills and afterwards he seemed a lot better.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up to see on of Santana's Dj's with a cup of orange juice and a brown bag.

"Ryder," She greeted him, and tried to give him a smile as best as she could but she wasn't in the mood.

"Santana sent me to give this to you. She wasn't really sure if you had had breakfast yet, so she got you some orange juice and a sandwich," He said as he set it on the table in front of her.

Quinn stared it in disbelief, even after the fight Santana was still trying to take care of her and make sure she was eating. This warm Quinn's heart but at the same time it made her feel like crap. She needed to go apologize to Santana.

"Thank you," Quinn mumbled.

"Just doing my job," Ryder smiled.

Just as he was about to walk out of the room Quinn called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Santana is?"

"Mm she should be in the hair and make-up room. She has to make sure that the model looks perfect for the shoot," Ryder explained.

"Thanks,"

And with that Ryder left. Quinn took a deep breath and tried to control her damn hormones, they were out of control.

She decided to eat the food that Santana had so kindly brought her, well sort of. She had to admit she did enjoy it, especially since she didn't have breakfast this morning, and not to mention the added bacon on the sandwich.

After she finally finished her food, she made her way to the hair and make-up room, but she as she got there she decided to make a quick stop at the restroom.

..

..

..

Santana watched as Elaine finishing getting her hair done, they had already picked out the outfit so that meant she still had to get her make up done, but hopefully that wouldn't take long.

"Santana?" The make-up artist called.

"Mm?"

"Could you bring me a new eyeliner, it's in the storage room," He said.

"Sure," Santana said as she made her way into the storage room that was literally about 4 feet from Elaine and the make-up artist. It was basically the closet of the room.

Santana was searching for the eyeliner when she felt someone near her so she looked up.

"Can we talk?"

"I really don't feel like getting yelled at," Santana sighed as she continued to scan the shelves, "Maybe you should go with Puck and double check everything,"

Quinn bit her lip but didn't say anything. Instead she turned around and closed the door. As she made her way over to Santana she held on to something and hid it behind her back.

"Quinn," Santana huffed.

"I'm so sorry with the way I acted okay, I was out of line and I was jealous," Quinn explained.

"Yeah you were," Santana frowned, "And I don't know why I haven't given you a reason to be,"

"I know," Quinn nodded.

"Look I don't want to talk about this," Santana said.

"Fine," Quinn shrugged, "That's perfectly fine with me,"

Just as Quinn said that she brought her hand from her back and placed the item that she had in the pocket of Santana's jeans. Santana looked down and she knew exactly what it was.

Black lacy panties.

"We don't have to talk at all," Quinn whispered as she turned around and pressed her ass against Santana's mid-section.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Santana mumbled.

Quinn didn't answer instead she began to grind against Santana.

"Oh," Santana let out a deep breathe, "Quinn,"

"Mm," Quinn responded as she continued to rub against Santana, already feeling a slight poke on her ass.

"These walls are really thin," Santana swallowed, "Like not a few feet thick,"

Quinn grinded on Santana for a few more seconds before she stopped, she headed to the door and just as Santana thought she was leaving she was surprised to see Quinn lock the door.

"I'm not a screamer," Quinn smirked.

Santana was trying to control herself.

"You won't hurt the baby trust me," Quinn said.

Santana licked her lips.

"Don't you want it?"

That did it for Santana before she knew it she made her way over to Quinn pressing her lips against hers, kissing her roughly. She felt Quinn quickly undoing her pants and pull out her erection from her boxers. Santana couldn't help but moan when she felt Quinn's hand slide up and down her erection, Santana began to kiss and bit Quinn's neck and collar bone.

"Fuck me Santana," Quinn whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana didn't hesitate this time, she lifted Quinn up against the door. She took her erection and place at Quinn's entrance and with one swift movement she was inside her. Quinn let out a rather loud moan.

"Fuck," Santana whispered as she thrusted in and out of her.

Quinn let out another moan, louder than the first one, "Harder," She moaned.

Santana nuzzled her face into Quinn's neck as she increase her speed, Santana was panting and was having a tough time trying to keep quiet but Quinn didn't seem to care, each moan got louder and louder.

Quinn captured Santana's lips and kissed her roughly but made no effort to stop moaning, Santana took advantage of this and kissed her to try and muffle Quinn's moan's but they were still pretty loud.

Quinn held onto the door knob with one hand while running her other hand through Santana's hair as she thrusted harder in her.

Quinn gasped and moaned as she as getting closer to her climax. Santana and Quinn's lips touched as Quinn let out an extremely loud moan, she had reached her climax. Santana wasn't far behind, she had cum right after Quinn had.

They didn't move Santana hadn't even pulled out. Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's as they both panted breathlessly. Santana was the first to regain composure, after catching her breathe she place a small kiss on Quinn's neck before slowly putting her down.

Santana tucked herself away and Quinn fixed her dress and hair. Quinn made her way over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Thank you for Breakfast,"

Santana looked at Quinn and opened her mouth slightly, "I can't even express how I feel about you right now,"

"Is it good or bad?"

Santana smiled and leaned in giving Quinn a very sweet and soft kiss, "Beyond good,"

Quinn gave her a small smile, "Well I better get back to work," Quinn unlocked the but then turned around and got something from the third shelve, "Here's the eyeliner,"

Santana let out a small smirk as she watched Quinn walked out the door, she followed closely behind. And that's when she remembered. Elaine sat there with a bitter look on her face, while the stylist stood there impatiently.

"Don't say anything," Santana told the stylist

The stylist bit his lip and tried not to smile as he took the eyeliner.

Santana watched Quinn walked out of the room and smiled when she blew her a kiss.

What was it about this girl?

Deep down she knew exactly what it was though.

..

..

..

..

Quinn and Santana entered the condo laughing and giggling. Santana was hugging Quinn from behind as they made their way over to the couch.

"You're not a screamer but you're a moaner!" Santana exclaimed, "The whole building heard us not just Elaine and the make-up artist,"

"Elaine heard?" Quinn asked, "Good!"

"Babe!"

"I know, I know," Quinn sighed.

"Is that why you were moaning so loud?"

"That's how I always moan," Quinn said innocently.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Your mine, and I don't want anyone else like Elaine around you," Quinn pouted.

When Quinn cuddled up against her and at that moment she knew, she knew it was right.

"Quinn?"

"Mm?"

"Can I show you something?" Santana asked.

Quinn just nodded.

Santana stood up from the couch and took Quinn's hand leading her towards the guest room but Quinn came to an abrupt stop.

"You want to show me the room where you masturbate?" Quinn cringed.

"WHAT!?"

"Rachel came by this morning to drop something off and she told me about it," Quinn said, "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I just don't get why you have it?"

"I am going to kill Rachel," Santana mumbled as she took out the key from her pocket, "This is not that okay,"

"It's not?"

"No, Rachel was just covering for me but the idiot came up with that stupid idea," Santana groaned as she unlocked the door.

"Well then what's in there?"

Santana looked at Quinn one more time before opening the door and leading Quinn in the room. Quinn's mouth fell open as she looked around the pink room. It was perfect, her eye's couldn't help but fall on the picture frame Rachel had this morning. It was right on top of the crib

It was a picture of her and Santana, they were caught off guard though because she doesn't remember taking it. They were sitting by the pool and Santana had her arm around Quinn as she was placing a kiss on the side of her head while Quinn seemed to be caught laughing.

"It took me a few weeks," Santana said, "Rachel and Puck helped. Rachel picked out everything and stuff and she insisted on a picture of us in the room,"

"It's perfect," Quinn whispered, "The room is perfect for our baby Santana,"

Santana smiled as Quinn wrapped her around her and hugged her.

"I can't believe you did this," Quinn smiled, "I love it!"

"Why are you crying?"

Quinn hadn't even realized she was crying, "I'm just really happy,"

A small smirked appeared on Santana face as she pulled in Quinn for another hug.

..

..

..

Quinn laid on Santana's chest as Santana played with Quinn's hair. Santana was contemplating something; it was going over and over in her head. It was around 12 o'clock at night and she couldn't fall asleep.

"You thinking to loud," Quinn mumbled.

Santana let out a low chuckle, "Sorry,"

Quinn sat up, "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Santana looked at Quinn for a second, "Nothing's wrong,"

"Lair," Quinn muttered, "Babe just tell me,"

Santana smiled and pulled Quinn back so she could lie next to her.

"Babe!" Quinn pouted as scooted closer to Santana.

"I love you," Santana whispered.

Quinn didn't move and inch, she wasn't sure if she heard right.

"I feel like I'm head over heels for you. Whenever I'm not with you your all I'm thinking about, and when I am with you I don't want to let you go for a second…I don't know how it happened…I don't know if it was your pretty eyes or my little bug but I am so in love with you,"

A smiled spread across Quinn's face, "I love you too," She said as she leaned in and pressed a kiss on Santana's lips.

"Yeah?" Santana smiled.

"I love you so much Santana,"

"Good because I love you too,"

Quinn giggled as Santana pulled her in.

This was the perfect moment, it was them and they were in love. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope you guys liked it!:D**

**I know I didn't touch the whole Puck thing here but in the next chapter there will be a good chunk of him and we'll get to find out if he accepted the deal or not.**

**Don't forget to review;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it gets deep well not really just a little bit lol**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**PS. Will find out about Puck, this chapter has like 2 parts.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Santana,"

No response.

"Baby,"

No response.

Quinn huffed and shook Santana one more time, "Baby wake up,"

Santana stirred slightly on the bed as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few more times before her eyes settled on Quinn, who was sitting up with a small pout, Santana's eyes drifted from Quinn to the night stand.

"Is the baby okay?" Santana slurred.

Quinn nodded.

"What's wrong then? It's 3 in the morning Quinn. I have to get a lot of sleep, I have a gig tonight," Santana mumbled as her head crashed onto the pillow.

"I'm hungry,"

"Kitchen," Santana mumbled.

Quinn shook Santana again, "Baby I want a cheeseburger with bacon,"

Santana buried her face in the pillow.

"I need you to got me a cheese burger with extra bacon and fries,"

Santana looked up and frowned, "No, go back to sleep,"

And at that second she regretted what came out of her mouth. Quinn began to cry.

"Ugh baby, don't be like that," Santana said as she wrapped her arms around Quinn.

Quinn began to sob, "Not even a month ago you said you loved me and now you don't want to get me a damn cheese burger!"

"Blondie, you know I love you," Santana said as she sat up to hug Quinn properly.

Quinn pushed Santana away, "Get out!"

"What!?"

"I don't want to sleep with you tonight!" Quinn said as she took Santana's pillow and shoved it in her arms.

"Are you serious," Santana gaped.

Quinn didn't answer instead she buried her face in her pillow and continued to cry. Santana sighed, she could try and talk to Quinn but she knew that wouldn't work, it would actually make things worse. So instead she quietly got some clothes and shoes from her closet and headed out.

She had no idea what cheeseburger joint was open at this time but she had to go get Quinn her cravings. Besides after all this was kind of Santana's fault, she had gotten Quinn pregnant. Lately Quinn had gotten mood swings and she was showing a bit more now, not to mention that Santana's mother would call every third day to check up on Quinn and the baby, she had also invited them for Christmas. Something Santana couldn't manage to say no to. Things were a lot better with Santana and her family, a bit tense, but better.

Come to think of it, Santana began to wonder about Quinn's parents. They never really talked about them, the only time Santana could even recall Quinn mentioning her parents was when she told her about Yale but that was it. Santana made a mental note to ask Quinn about them later.

After about half an hour Santana returned home, with two bags. She figured if Quinn was going to eat she mine as well too. When she walked in her home she found Quinn pacing back and forth in the living room.

"You're okay!" Quinn sighed in relief a she immediately wrapped her arms around Santana, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, it's the hormones,"

"Don't worry about it Blondie," Santana said as she place a quick kiss on Quinn's forehead and held up the bag, "I got your order,"

"You did?" Quinn gaped.

"Yup, and you better eat it because I did not just wonder in the streets looking for an open joint for nothing," Santana said.

Quinn squealed, "I love you so much!"

Santana chuckled and led Quinn to the kitchen table where they began to eat in silence, well sort of. Santana couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Quinn moaned at every bite she took from the cheeseburger.

"Quinn,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Quinn chuckled.

"Smartass," Santana smirked.

"What?"

"I said smartass,"

"No, what's your question,"

It's now or never.

"Do your parents know about us? About the baby?" Santana asked.

Quinn swallowed her food before putting her hamburger down to give her complete attention to Santana.

"Look I'm not pressuring you into anything, I mean hell the only reason my family knows is because of Ella... I guess I'm just kind of wondering about it since the only time you've ever talked about your parents is that one time we talked about college," Santana explained.

Quinn nodded, "It's not that I haven't tried to tell them, it's just hard right now,"

"What? Do you think they'll react badly?" Santana asked.

"No it's not that," Quinn began, "Their in Europe on some missionary trip and they didn't really give me a number to call so I have to wait till they get back which should be in the next month or so,"

Santana nodded in understandment.

"They'll be thrilled you know," Quinn said with a small smile.

"Are you sure your dad won't want to shoot me when he finds out I got his little girl pregnant?" Santana cringed.

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Quinn!"

"I'm kidding babe," Quinn smiled.

Santana smiled before getting up and leaning down to kiss the top of Quinn's head, "I am gonna go to sleep because I have a long night tomorrow,"

"Me too," Quinn smiled.

"Uh no you don't," Santana stopped and looked at Quinn.

"Yes I do. Tomorrow is the first time I am going to see you DJing, besides I have to take pictures of you. It's in the contract you know," Quinn said as she stood up with her arms crossed.

"What you are going to do is snap of few pictures of me doing my thing then come home before it hits 11," Santana frowned.

"No! Why do you get to come home till like 4 in the morning?" Quinn complained.

"Maybe because I'm not heavily pregnant," Santana scoffed.

"Okay I am barely even gonna hit 6 months!"

"Quinn I'm serious," Santana said, "When I DJ it gets pack and I don't want you to get pushed around and shoved in the crowd,"

"But I have been to packed clubs before!" Quinn explained, "The one in Queens with Puck,"

Santana let out a light chuckle, "You know I don't like to toot my own horn but that's nothing compare to my events,"

"Well I'm going to wait for you! I know how to take care of our baby!" Quinn frowned.

"No you're not!"

"Okay this is my girlfriend talking not my boss," Quinn scoffed.

"I don't care! You're not staying to wait for me," Santana said a little louder.

"Ugh whatever," Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to the bedroom.

Santana frowned, these hormones where driving Quinn crazy which meant they were driving Santana crazy. She let out another sigh before cleaning up the food and headed back to her bedroom. The lights were off and Quinn had the whole comforter covering her face. Santana pursed her lips before carefully getting into bed.

She laid there for a few minutes trying to fall asleep but it was useless. She couldn't sleep knowing Quinn was mad at her. It bothered her to know that Quinn wouldn't even look at her; she had the freacken bed comforter covering her face. Santana turned towards Quinn and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer to her.

"Baby," Santana whispered.

It was only a few seconds before Quinn peeked out of the comforter.

Santana leaned in and captured Quinn's lips, she smiled when she felt her kiss back. Santana wanted to pull away but there was something about the way Quinn was kissing her that made her kiss her even more.

Quinn cupped Santana's face while placing her other hand on Santana's neck. Their lips moved in perfect sync, Quinn wasn't sure but at some point she had crawled on top of Santana. She felt Santana's hand roaming all over her body but stopped at the hem of her shirt to play with it.

Quinn pulled away abruptly.

"What?" Santana asked confused but captured Quinn's lips once more.

"You called this home?" Quinn said in between kisses.

Santana stopped and laid her head back to look at Quinn, "This is home,"

"We haven't talked about this San," Quinn said lightly.

"Yeah we have," Santana said with a small smirk as her hands slide down to Quinn's ass and gave it a light squeeze.

Quinn giggled, "Stop I'm being serious,"

Santana hum as she began to kiss Quinn's neck, "So am I. I already told I wanted you to move in,"

"But that offer was because I was out of a job,"

Santana smiled, "I want a family…I want you and my little bug here all the time, when I wake up I want to look over and see you next to me,"

Quinn pursed her lips, "I don't want to rush anything San, aren't we skipping steps?"

Santana let out a chuckle, "We're having a baby Quinn, we already skipped a whole bunch of steps,"

Quinn let out a small sigh, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Desperately," Santana said as she cupped Quinn's cheek, "I love you,"

Quinn let out a smile, "I love you too,"'

Santana pulled in Quinn for a kiss and couldn't help but smile. It seemed as though everything was going her way, everything was perfect.

.

..

..

..

Santana and Quinn walked in hand in hand into Legacy Productions. It was late already, Santana would be heading out to the club in an hour or so, Quinn of course would have to go with her to take a few photos, but first they stop to pick up all the equipment.

"Hey boss, Hey Quinn," Kitty greeted them.

"Hi Kitty," Quinn smiled.

"You got everything ready for tonight?" Santana asked.

"Yes, Jake and Ryder are going start taking the equipment into your car," Kitty explained, "Oh and I took care of that thing for you, it's in your office,"

"You are amazing!" Santana smiled, "Don't forget you have tomorrow off,"

"Thanks boss!"

Santana turned to Quinn, "Come on I have something for you,"

Santana led Quinn to her office, once they were in there Santana let go of Quinn's hand and went over to her desk. She rambled through some papers before finding what she was looking for. She picked up the envelope and walked back towards Quinn before handing it to Quinn.

"What is this?" Quinn asked.

"Open it,"

Quinn opened the envelope and was surprise to pull out a check. It was for $2,050.

"What is this?" Quinn asked.

"It's your check," Santana explained, "For the work you have been doing,"

Quinn put the check back in the envelope and handed it back to Santana, "You keep it I still owe you money,"

Santana ignored it and instead walked to get her headphones on her desk, "You see I knew you were going to say that because you are so pigheaded so I took the luxury to take out what you 'owed' me from the check and that's what was left,"

Quinn gaped, "Wait there was enough to pay the whole debt,"

"Yup," Santana said, "It was about 13 grand in total. You know Jack & Jerry aren't cheap,"

"I don't know what to say,"

Santana gave Quinn a peck on the lips, "Don't say anything,"

Quinn let out a small smile before resting her foreheads against Santana's.

"Why don't you go out and wait in the lobby for me. I have to grab some cash from the cash box for a deposit," Santana said.

"Is the bank even open?" Quinn chuckled.

"It's for some equipment that Puck got me. He's gonna go give the payment," Santana explained "I won't be long,"

Quinn gives Santana one last smile before heading to the lobby, she places the envelope in her purse. She is walking down the hall and into the lobby when she hears yelling. She halts when she comes across Puck and Ryder arguing, Jake was trying to calm Puck down and Kitty just looked scared.

"I told you I need you to bring the new equipment for tonight. Santana ordered it weeks ago for tonight!" Puck snapped.

"You could have gone and gotten it yourself. You're not my boss," Ryder argued, "You don't even do anything,"

Puck pushed Ryder, "What the hell did you say to me,"

"Noah," Jake tried.

"I own a fucking third of this company you fucking asshole," Puck yelled at Ryder and grabbed him by his collar.

"Please we all know that Blaine and Santana are the ones who run this company," Ryder push back.

That was it, all hell broke loose. Puck took a swing at Ryder knocking him to the ground, Ryder however quickly recovered and tackled Puck to the ground punching him several times before Puck flipped him over, pinning him to the ground giving him his fair share of combos.

Jake pulled Puck off of Ryder while Kitty helped Ryder up and held him back.

"You say I never do anything huh? Well you're FIRED!" Puck yelled at Ryder, "How's that for doing something,"

"Noah," Quinn called softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Puck quickly turned to look at Quinn; Quinn had to admit she was a bit scared because she didn't know how Puck was going to react. She was surprise however when he seemed to calm down.

"Let's get you cleaned up okay?" Quinn asked.

Puck studied Quinn for a minute before nodding and heading to the bathroom.

"You should probably take him before Noah comes back," Quinn says, "I'll talk to Santana about it,"

Kitty nodded and Jake helped her take Ryder. He wasn't that beat up; he just had a busted lip and eyebrow, while Puck just had a bloody nose. Quinn gave them one last look before heading to the bathroom to find Puck.

"You okay?" Quinn asked as she entered the bathroom.

Puck was standing by the sink and he looked up at Quinn, "Yeah,"

Quinn went over to get some paper towels to clean Puck up but came to a halt when she saw it was empty.

"It's empty, the janitor doesn't come till a few more days," Puck explained.

Quinn nodded, so instead she wet her sleeve and went over to Puck. She grabbed him by the chin and cleaned the blood off him.

"It's no paper towel but it'll do," Quinn said, "I know you need to be at the club tonight too,"

"Thanks," Puck mumbled.

"I should probably go find Santana," Quinn said as she headed towards the door.

"Quinn," Puck called, "Why are you so nice to me? Why are you helping me?"

Quinn turned around, "Your one of Santana's best friends…doesn't that kind of make of us friends?"

Puck gave her a small smile, "Yeah,"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "Hey do you think you could keep the incident between us for tonight? I want to tell Santana myself tomorrow,"

Quinn was a little unsure but something about the sad look on Pucks eyes made her say yes.

"Thank you,"

Quinn gave him a small smile before leaving the bathroom.

Puck watched her leave and let out a sigh. He waited another minute before shoving his hand in his pocket and taking out a small bag that contained one single pill. This was his last pill.

He stared at it for a moment before taking it out of the bag and placing it in his mouth and swallowing it.

.

…

..

..

..

Just as Quinn had promised Puck she hadn't said a word to Santana about the incident. They had arrived at the club where they met up with Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. Puck was around but he didn't come near the gang at all. Quinn had made small chat with Kurt until Santana got in the DJ Booth and began to play music. Quinn began to take pictures of Santana and the people dancing but it was mostly Santana.

She couldn't help but keep her eyes on her; she was mesmerized by way Santana did her job. She watched as she had one of the headphones on and how her head bobbed to the beat of the music. She could see the passion in Santana's eyes for the music, it was inspiring.

Santana took the microphone, "One hand in the air for the big city," Santana shouted as a familiar beat began to playing.

The crowded roared and cheered as they put they hands up in the air.

"_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa_

_Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere"_ Santana rapped along with the music.

Quinn couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. She had never seen Santana like this, so happy and so into singing and rapping.

"_I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's_

_Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's"_

Quinn lifted her camera and took a few more pictures of Santana, she wanted to take more but people began to bump into her lightly. That's when she noticed how pack the club was, Santana had been right Puck's pack club had nothing on Santana's. Quinn turned to look for Blaine and Kurt but they had left to the dance floor as well as Rachel.

So instead she made her way near the DJ booth, it was less pack but she only managed to get a few photos before it got crowded. Quinn tried to take more pictures but the crowd made it impossible, she wondered why the hell the bouncer had let so many people in, she was pretty sure by now there was a fire hazard.

The bar was so packed that no one could even get a drink; the stairs were filled with people as well as the second floor. The music could barely even be heard because of the people shouting and muttering.

Something was definitely wrong.

Quinn tried to make her way to Santana but she was practically trapped in the crowd. She looked over to Santana who was talking to a security and was pointing out to the crowd, she seemed pissed.

But right now Quinn's main concern was getting out of here safely. Luckily no one was shoving or pushing, everyone was just standing waiting for the line to move or some people were dancing.

Then suddenly the music was cut off, Quinn turned to look at where Santana had been ad noticed she was gone.

The crowded let out a low groan and people began to boo.

Quinn was surprise when she saw that Santana and the security were making their way over to her. Santana pushed and shoved her way towards Quinn.

"Hey you okay!?" Santana asked frantically as she reached Quinn.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist as they followed the security through the crowd.

"We need to get you out of here before it goes crazy," Santana explained as she held Quinn's stomach protectively.

"I thought you said it got pack for your events?"

"Yeah but this is way too much, this is way too many people in the club. I don't even know how the hell they got in," Santana explained.

The Security pushed his way through the crowd and led them to the nearest exit.

"Your car is waiting," The security said, "Again my bosses send their sincerest apologies,"

"I need you to go back in there and announce that the event has been cancelled. You need to double up on bouncers make sure you get everyone out before the fire department gets here," Santana instructed.

"Yes mam," The security nodded and handed Santana her keys before heading back into the club

"Are you going back in there?" Quinn asked.

"It's part of the job, sometimes things like these happen," Santana said as she led Quinn to the Challenger.

"Has this happened before?"

"Not as bad as this. Sometimes club get packed but I don't know why it got so freacken pack like this, you couldn't even hear the music," Santana said frustrated.

"Come home with me,"

"I can't baby," Santana sighed, "I'll catch a ride with Blaine okay. Take my car but don't crash it,"

Quinn chuckled, "Be safe,"

Santana leaned in and pressed a kiss on Quinn's lips and took her hand to place the keys on her hands.

"Take care of my ca—," Santana stopped midsentence as something caught her eye.

Her eyes were filled with panic when she saw blood stains on Quinn's sleeve.

"What the hell is this? Did you get hurt!?" Santana asked frantically.

Quinn pulled her hand back, "No,"

"Then why the hell is there blood on you!?"

Quinn took a deep breathe, "It's not mine,"

"What?"

"It's not my blood,"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Okay you better explained. Now!"

Quinn bit her lip, she hoped Puck wouldn't be mad for this.

..

..

..

..

..

Puck was making his way out of the club; they had just announced that they were shutting down tonight's event. People where trying to make their way out but because of safety reasons it was taking a long toll. At least there was more room now, Puck made his way to the back exit he knew that would be the fastest way out since nobody was using it.

"Puckerman," A voice called.

Puck stopped dead on his tracks and turned around.

"Hunter," Puck swallowed.

Hunter was with two other guy, they were bigger then Puck, way bigger.

"We have to talk," Hunter glared.

Before Puck even had a chance to make a break for it the two men were at his side and they escorted him to the back exited with Hunter following closely behind. Once they were outside one of the guys closed the door behind them while Hunter and the other guy cornered Puck.

"Where's my money!?" Hunter hissed.

"I don't have it," Puck said, "I'll have it next week,"

Hunter grimaced and ran his fist right through Puck's stomach. Puck clenched onto his stomach as he felt all the air leave his body, Puck lost his balance and fell to his knees.

"We made a deal Puck! I give you the pills and you distribute them," Hunter hissed, "But I come to find out that you have kept every single one which means you don't have my money!"

Puck let out a chuckle, "You're the idiot one enough to believe that I would do Santana dirty,"

Hunter glared at Puck before kicking him square in the face.

"You have three days," Hunter glared.

Before Puck could respond the two other guys began to beat on him. All he could do was cover his head and face. He felt kick after kick all over his body, he was pretty sure he was bleeding already.

"Get the Hell off him!"

Puck felt a few more kicks before they were completely off him.

"What fuck is this?"

"Santana glad you could join us," Hunter smiled.

Santana quickly kneel down next to Puck, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Well since we're old friends I'll let you know," Hunter said, "Puck owes me 25 grand,"

Santana frowned as she looked at Puck who seemed to be wheezing trying catch his breath from the beating. There's only one thing that Hunter sold, she prayed to God that it wasn't what she thinking.

"For what?" Santana asked.

"25 grand worth of ecstasy, you out of all people should know," Hunter laughed, "How is it that you don't even know your best friend is a drug addict!"

Santana was speechless.

"Oh wait, that's right your too caught up on yourself to even notice," Hunter hissed, "You know I'd give it a few more weeks before Puck over there overdoses on it…but you should know how that feels,"

"Fuck you!" Santana hissed.

Santana slowly helped Puck up who managed to catch his breath now.

"He has three days to pay me back," Hunter warned.

Santana let Puck lean on the wall and she made her way over to Hunter. She pulled out the wad of cash she had for the equipment, it was exactly 25 grand ironically. Even though she needed that equipment Puck was more important right now.

"You want your money? Well here it is," Santana spat as she threw the money across Hunters face.

She had basically money slapped him.

Hunter grimace.

"Don't ever come near my family again," Santana warned.

Hunter laughed, "Your family? Please, you treat Puckerman like your dog, you drove him to this,"

That was it; she took a swing at Hunter who stumbled back when the impact hit his jaw, at that same moment the two men took ahold of Santana from each side, holding her back.

Hunter spit out blood as he walked over to Santana, "You actually have the balls to hit me? Literally,"

"Go to hell," Santana hissed as she struggled to break free.

"Leave her alone Hunter this is between you and me," Puck said as he struggled to keep standing.

However Hunter ignored him completely.

"You know if your man enough to hit a man," Hunter began to roll up his sleeves, "Then you should be man enough to take the hit,"

Santana felt the first punch square on her lip, then on her stomach several times. Puck immediately jumped in but wasn't much help. It was only seconds before Puck was on the ground again; while Santana was being held back receiving several hits from Hunter.

"That's enough," Hunter said as he came to a halt.

The man let go of Santana, who fell to her knees clutching on to her side. While Puck groaned and growled.

"This was supposed to be between you and me," Puck muttered in pain, "She doesn't deserve this,"

"You want to know why the club was so packed tonight." Hunter began, "Because I was distributing pills, something you were supposed to be doing!"

Puck shook his head.

"Pick up the money," Hunter told his men, "Next time you think about doubling crossing me you won't live to tell,"

Hunter's men picked up the money and headed off while Hunter stayed behind. He kneel next to Santana who was agonizing in pain Hunter took a small bag of pills out of his pocket and placed it in the pocket of Santana's leather Jacket.

"Consider this my apology," Hunter smirk as he patted her back, "If you take one you won't feel a thing,"

With the strength Santana had left she whacked off his hand but clutched onto her sides because of the pain she felt from the movement.

"Have a goodnight," Hunter chuckled.

Santana heard his footsteps fade away, but she was in too much pain to try and stand up. She continued to hold her sides as she kneeled on the ground. She had her eyes shut and her teeth clenched. She heard Puck shuffle and dialing a number.

"I need you to come out the back," Puck muttered, "The back exit, bring help and please hurry,"

There was a pause.

Santana didn't really care, all she could think about was Quinn and her little bug. What the hell was she supposed to tell her? How was she going to explain this to her now, she had told Quinn about her past with Brittany but she had yet to talk about her drug addiction with her.

"I'm so sorry," She heard Puck say, "I never meant for this to happen,"

Santana didn't answer.

The next thing Santana heard was the door open and a gasped.

"Oh my god Santana," She heard.

It was Rachel.

"What the hell happened?"

Blaine.

"We need to call an ambulance,"

Kurt.

"No," Santana spoke for the first time, "No ambulance. We can't get anyone else involved,"

"Santana you guys can be seriously hurt!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I said no ambulance," Santana hissed.

"Let's get you home then," Rachel managed to say.

Santana knew she was crying.

"Everything is going be okay," She said, "Everything is going to be okay,"

But Santana knew that was a lie.

* * *

**Intense Right?**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know what you thought about and what you think will happen next.**

**What do you guys think Quinn's reaction will be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you guys like it(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...no me gusta**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Quinn huffed as she finished editing the ad on her laptop. It had been two hours already since she had gotten back and Santana was still not back, so she decided to make her time useful and begin to edit a few pictures and begin making the ads and posters for the clubs. They were coming out pretty good and she was engrossed in it but her mind couldn't help but drift back to Santana.

Quinn picked up her phone and dialed her number, only to go to voicemail…again.

Quinn sighed she hoped Santana came home soon.

..

..

…

..

Kurt and Rachel slowly placed Santana on Puck's couch while Blaine placed Puck on the opposite couch. Rachel quickly opened the bag and took out the several boxes of first aid kits. On their way back to Puck's, they had stop by at the pharmacy and bought as much medical supplies they could get at the pharmacy.

As Rachel removed Santana's jacket her phone fell out, she picked it up and she saw that she had 7 missed called from Quinn.

"Take my phone," Puck told Blaine, "Call Lisa,"

"I really don't think it's time for one of your booty calls," Blaine responded.

"She's a nurse," Puck explained, "She lives a few minutes away, she can help us,"

As Blaine dialed the call Rachel took the gaws out, she began to clean up the blood that ran show the side of Santana's head. It wasn't long until Kurt and Blaine began to tend to Puck. Santana felt a bit loopy and dizzy, she wasn't sure how long she had been at Puck's condo because not long after that she saw Lisa tending to Puck, she felt like he had just gotten here.

She felt her ribs were hurting pretty bad but that was about all she was aware of. She felt her phone vibrate again, she looked at the screen and saw she had 17 missed calls from Quinn; it was strange because not even a second ago she had checked it and it had been 7.

"Santana," A voice called.

Santana opened her eyes, she saw Lisa right in front of her.

"Can you hear me?" Lisa asked a she flashed a light in Santana's eye.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Okay, good. I am going to stitch you up. Theirs a cut on your forehead, your right eye is a little scrape so I'll disinfect that," Lisa explained carefully, "Your lip is busted but there's nothing I can do about that,"

Santana just managed to nod. She felt Lisa's hands on her forehead for a while, before wrapping Santana's head. She also cleaned Santana's eye, which did sting but she really didn't have any strength to even grunt or complain. Instead she looked around the place and notice that Puck laid on his couch all bandaged up, he had one of his eyes swollen shut, his cheek was scraped too. He had his shirt off and he had bruises all over his body, but she knew she probably wasn't better off.

"Hey I'm going to lift up your shirt and check that nothings broken. This will hurt a lot," Lisa said.

Lisa took off her shirt and Santana wince at all the movement. She let out a loud yelp when she felt her hands feeling around, she wanted to move away but she felt someone holding her back, probably Blaine.

"Okay good news is that nothing is broken," Lisa announced, "Their just bruised, make sure you ice it a lot. I can sneak you some painkillers like I will for Puck but it would be best if you guys went to the hospital,"

She heard Lisa and Blaine converse some more as Rachel helped Santana into her shirt.

"I need to go home," Santana finally spoke.

"Take some anti-inflammatory," Rachel said as she held them to Santana

Santana shook her head, "I want Quinn…just get me Quinn,"

Rachel nodded, "Okay I'll go get her but you have to take the pills first okay?"

Santana seemed hesitant but nodded. Rachel was kind enough to slip them into Santana's mouth and give her some water.

"I should be heading out too. I will try to get you guys some codeine and other pain killers by tomorrow but I make no promises," Lisa said.

"Thank you so much for coming," Blaine began, "I'll walk you out,"

Santana watched as Blaine walked her to the door. Kurt stood next to Puck tending to him, she knew she should leave him alone for now but there was just so much anger inside her that she couldn't walk away. She wanted to clear things up and she wanted to do it now.

"Get up," Santana hissed.

Puck groaned and slowly turned to Santana.

"I said get up!"

"Santana I don't think that's such a good idea," Kurt began.

"Stay out of this Kurt," Santana hissed before turning to Puck, "Stand up you fucking asshole,"

Puck pulled all his strength together and managed to stand up only to glare at Santana.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Santana yelled, "Bringing drugs to my company,"

"Your company?" Puck scoffed, "I'm sorry did I miss the fucking memo saying you were the only fucking owner of Legacy Productions!?"

"That's not the fucking point! YOU BROUGHT DRUGS! If Jack or Jerry find out about this we can get sued!" Santana glared.

"Guys stop fighting!" Kurt said.

But he was completely ignored.

"I didn't fucking sell drugs!" Puck began, "Hunter wanted me to sell them but I didn't!"

"You kept them for yourself," Santana stated, "Like that makes it any better?"

Puck said nothing.

"At what moment did you become an addict? You have everything Puck, why the hell would you turned to that!?" Santana exclaimed.

"Your one to fucking talk, you fucking OD'd for a girl who dumped your sorry ass," Puck yelled back.

That hit a nerve.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit! I worked my ass off to make this company come forth. I made it out of nothing and you're just throwing it away! After everything I did for you! I fucking picked you up from the streets and made you who you are now!" Santana yelled at him.

"You didn't make me anyone! It was always about you! You're so fucking selfish you can't even see it!" Puck exploded.

"I am the selfish one!?" Santana scoffed, "You fucking screw me over making fucking drug deals!"

"That's enough!" Blaine yelled as he walked back in the room, "We are a family; we don't fight with each other,"

"Family doesn't screw family over," Santana hissed, "I got fucking jumped because of this idiot! I lost 25 grand for the new sound system and I know money is not an issue but why the fuck should I pay for the drugs he stole!?"

"Santana I know your angry, both of you are but you both need to rest and cool down before we all talk," Blaine tried.

"I could lose my fucking company for this!" Santana exclaimed, "If we're supposed to be a family why didn't he come to us then!?"

"What was I supposes to say? I'm addicted on the pill that almost killed you Santana?"

"Anything would have been nice!" Santana yelled

"Like you would even care!" Puck snarled, "I have been so fucking out of it for the past few months and you didn't even notice! You just had me under your shadow. Brittany was a smart one, she left before you could fuck her over like you're doing with the rest of us,"

"Puck stop, you're out of it right now," Blaine warned.

"You say you picked me up from the streets. Maybe if you would have left me there I would have still been that guy with his guitar singing in the streets but at least I wouldn't have been an addict! This is your fault!" Puck said on the verge to tears but trying hard to swallow them, "You made me feel like nothing! Hunter was right you treat me like a dog!"

Santana looked at Puck; she was broken with what he had just said. That hit her deep.

"Santana,"

She turned to where she heard her name, she saw Quinn standing by the door with Rachel. She took one last look at Puck, "She is my family and she's all I need,"

Puck glared, "You're gonna fuck up with her and your kid,"

"We're through," Santana hissed

And with that Santana made her way over to Quinn who wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and cried softly. It wasn't long before they had left Puck's condo. Rachel was nice enough to help them up, once they were in Santana's place; Rachel left and promised to come by to check on Santana.

Quinn helped Santana into their bedroom and helped her change into something more comfortable. Quinn had to immediately take off Santana's clothes because they had blood all over them. Santana laid on her bed while Quinn handled her clothes, it wasn't long before Quinn joined her and snuggled as close as possible to Santana without hurting her.

"You okay?" Santana whispered.

Quinn smiled through the tears, "I should be asking you that,"

"I know,"

"I was really worried about you," Quinn said as she caressed Santana's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Santana said and wiped the tears from Quinn's cheek.

"San, what happened?"

Santana look away from Quinn, she was hesitating, if she told Quinn about Puck she would have to tell her everything. She didn't want her to freak out about the whole drug issue, but the way Quinn was looking at her made her heart pound.

"You can tell me," Quinn whispered.

Santana bit her lip and let out a slight sigh and before she knew it the words came out of her mouth. They came out so naturally, she didn't hesitate after that. She couldn't help it when tears slipped out of her eyes. She began to tell Quinn how she had befriend Hunter one night many years ago, how one night she was feeling so down and Hunter gave her a pill and the next thing she knew she was hooked. She told Quinn about how she had heard news from Brittany, how her grandmother left her a letter in her will saying she didn't want anything to do with her.

"I don't remember very well but that night all I wanted to do was forget everything and I took one too many," Santana explained, "Next thing I know I wake up in the hospital with everyone beside me looking so worried and scared,"

She continued to tell Quinn how she had made her come back from that. She told Quinn that she quickly ran to Pucks aid when she saw he was getting his ass beat, how Hunter told her that Puck was an addict, she told her about the argument with Puck and how everything fell apart.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled her in close to comfort her, she felt Santana sobbing in her chest and that broke her heart.

"He was right," Santana cried, "I should have seen it. I should have noticed,"

"Sshh it's gonna be okay," Quinn tried.

"I am such a terrible friend…I drove him to this," Santana cried.

"This isn't your fault," Quinn said as she pulled away to look Santana in the eye, "This isn't your fault baby, but you can still help him. You can help him get better,"

Santana shook her head but said nothing, instead she nuzzled her face into Quinn's neck and cried some more. She couldn't stop crying, she had no idea how it had gotten this bad with Puck.

Quinn was right; she had to help him while she still could.

And despite everything that was said tonight Puckerman was still her family, and you don't turn your back on your family even if they turn their back on you.

..

..

..

..

..

_**Two weeks later. **_

Santana stood in front of her wardrobe, she was trying to pick an outfit for tonight, it was Christmas Eve and Quinn and she were supposed to be heading to her parents party in a couple hours. Quinn was in the bathroom about to shower, she knew she needed to hurry and Pick an outfit because she still had to go do something.

She settled on clothes that would match her leather Jacket and black boots, she'd figure she should throw a red shirt in her outfit just because it was Christmas. Once she was dress she grabbed her Ray Bans from her draw, she still needed them to cover her scraped up eye, it wasn't as bad but it was still noticeable, at least the swelling on her lip had gone down; there was only a tiny cut there. Her ribs however still kind of hurt, she just had to be careful, Lisa said they'd be good in a couple weeks or so.

It was only a matter of time.

Santana entered the bathroom, she heard the water running and thought Quinn was already in the shower, but she was slightly surprise to see Quinn stripping down from her clothes. She took the opportunity that Quinn had her back towards her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's belly.

Quinn let out a small yelp causing Santana to let out a small chuckled.

"It's just me baby," Santana said as she placed a kissed on the side of Quinn's head.

Quinn turned around and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, "Your all ready, am I running late?"

"Uh no, actually I got ready earlier because I have to swing by the company to do something," Santana explained, "I'll come pick you up, it shouldn't take long,"

"On Christmas?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go pick something up I shouldn't be long," Santana said.

"Okay I guess," Quinn said a little confused.

A sloppy smile appeared on Santana's face and she placed her hand around Quinn's belly, "You know I love you right?"

Quinn titled her head and pecked Santana's lips, "You've told me once or twice,"

"I love you so much," Santana whispered, "I love you and my little bug,"

Quinn looked down at her baby bump, "Two month in a half,"

"Those are going to be the longest two months in a half in my life to wait for Emily," Santana began.

"Charlie," Quinn corrected.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Is that like short for Charlotte?"

"Could be," Quinn said as she began to place kisses on Santana's neck.

"It's not a terrible name but I want to name our daughter Emily," Santana said.

Quinn's hand suddenly slide down to Santana's mid-section and gave it a light squeeze.

Santana gaped.

"Don't you want to have a little me named Charlie?" Quinn asked as she rubbed Santana.

"Jesus Quinn," Santana muttered, "This is not fair,"

"Isn't it?" Quinn asked as she undid Santana's belt buckled. Quinn dropped to her knees and pulled Santana's pants down along with her boxers. Quinn took Santana's length and brought it to her lips.

Santana let out a groan as she felt Quinn sucking her shaft. Santana couldn't help but let out a moan as she felt Quinn's lips all over her length, this whole situation had surprise her. She is even more surprise how Quinn always manages to turn her on within a few seconds.

She can feel how hard she was and she knows it's only seconds away before she cums. She loves the feeling of Quinn's lips all around her shaft. She completely let go when Quinn deep throats her. Santana came all over Quinn's clothes on the floor; she let out a grunt and moan as it happened.

Quinn stood up and grabbed a few tissues off the counter and cleaned Santana up. After that Santana tucked herself away and buttoned up her pants.

"Now that was…"Santana trailed off as she did her belt.

"Just think about it," Quinn said as she captured Santana's lips, "A little me named Charlie,"

Santana pulled her close against her body but Quinn quickly pulled away.

"I have to shower, but consider that an early Christmas present," Quinn said as she made her way into the shower.

Santana stood there speechless. She was so in love with this girl.

..

..

..

..

..

Santana parked her car right in front of the company; she got out and took out her keys to open the front door. She knew it was empty; no one works on the week of Christmas. She stopped however as she noticed the door was already open, a small smile couldn't help but appear on her lips.

Santana made her way into the building and into her office. She went over to her drawer and got out a red folder that contain a pamphlet and a whole bunch of information. She then got the medium size box under her desk; it was wrapped in Christmas paper and had a big red bow on it. She went back to her car and placed it in the back seat.

Santana took a deep breath before going back in the building with the red folder in hand. She made her way down the familiar hallways down towards the studio. The closer she got to the studio, the more she could hear the strumming of a guitar.

She opened the door and entered the studio. Just as she had expected, Puck had his back towards her, sitting down and playing his guitar.

"_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man" _Puck sang.

But just as Puck was about to continue singing, Santana cut in

"_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..."_

Puck stopped playing and turned around to face Santana, a little shocked. He obviously hadn't heard her come in. Santana noticed that he still had a black eye and a bruise his cheek; he seemed to be doing better though.

"I always knew you were a Swifty man," Santana said.

Puck chuckled, "I'm not…I can just really relate to this song,"

Santana nodded, "We need to talk,"

"I know…I wanted to talked to you these past few days but uh…Kurt told me you were pretty pissed," Puck explained.

Santana nodded, "I just want to know something,"

"What?"

"Why didn't you come to me? I understand not coming to Blaine, but me?" Santana asked trying her best her voice intact.

"Do you remember how we met?" Puck asked.

"I heard you playing outside of my favorite coffee shop," Santana answered slightly confused.

"I was walking the streets of the Bronx, had my guitar in hand. I was acting like I own the place but the only thing I got out of that was getting my guitar stolen. A couple days later you asked me about it and I told you what happened. You were the first person who cared two whits about me. Then the next day you brought me this," Puck said as he held up the guitar.

"My first guitar," Santana whispered, "You still have it,"

"You gave your first and favorite guitar away to a stranger…why?" Puck asked.

"It would have been such a waste to have all that talent go to waste," Santana said softly.

Puck nodded, "We hit it off after that, and then after you saw that I could DJ like you, I saw that tickle in your eye that Legacy Productions had to happen. You and Blaine convince me to join and then the company blew up, people liked us a lot,"

Santana stayed silent.

"I remember the entire struggle you went through to get this company, when your folks kicked you out and you were like I was when I met you. But you powered through that and you turned this company into one the biggest,"

"I don't follow?" Santana said.

"I remember all the struggles we went through to get here but I forgot them when I was on the pill," Puck finally said, "I lost my way and I almost brought you down with me. I am so sorry for dragging you into this Santana. You are the only person who ever cared for me; you got me out of nothing and made me into something,"

"I didn't make you into anything," Santana said, "You made yourself into something Puck,"

Puck let out a small smile "I was so out of it last night that I didn't realize what I was saying but none of it is true. I don't blame you for this, I don't know how but I let it come to this but I don't want to do this anymore," Puck sniffled as he took out a small bag of pills from his pocket, "You left your jacket at my place and this fell out when I was picking it up. Hunter left these for you. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't think about taking them. I probably would have overdosed,"

Santana stared at the pills.

"I understand why you got hooked on it," Puck said, "It makes all the bad things go away,"

Puck looked at the pills one more time before throwing them into the trash bin.

There was silence for a moment.

"I got this for you," Santana said as she handed him the red folder.

Puck took it and went through it. There was a pamphlet about the Rehab center and all the paper that was needed.

"I want you to get better," Santana said, "Just like you Kurt and Rachel and Blaine did this for me I'm doing this for you,"

"After everything I did and said?" Puck asked, "I could have ruin the company,"

"You don't turn your back on your family even if they turn their back on you. You will still have a spot of head of the company with Blaine and I when you get back," Santana said softly, "I'm sorry for what I said that night too…you are my family Puck,"

Puck swallowed his tears and walked towards Santana and pulled her into a strong embrace. They stood like that for many seconds in silence.

"For what it's worth I think you'll be one hell of a mom," Puck said as he pulled away, "And I know you freak out about this but you know you're gonna end up marrying Quinn because she is the love of your life,"

Santana didn't respond to that comment instead she wiped the single tear that had slipped out.

Puck cleared his throat, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I came to pick up Quinn's Christmas present and the doors were unlocked. I'd figure it was you, you hate holidays," Santana explained.

Puck chuckled.

"My folks are throwing a Christmas party if you wanna come?"

"Ah no thanks," Puck said with a small smile, "I have things to take care of before I leave," He held up the red folder.

Santana smiled.

"This is yours though," Puck said as he handed Santana the guitar.

"No Puck I gave it to you,"

"But now I'm giving it back to its rightful owner," Puck said, "You told me the day you gave it to me that once I found my place that I could give it back. And I think I have,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

**So how was? **

**What do you guys think will happen at the Christmas part?:o**

**Don't forget to Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter guys! I know, this one was quick, hopefully the next one will be quick.**

**I got good news and bad news for you guys,**

**Bad News is that there's only about 10 more chapters left in the story, could be less could be more.**

**Good News: IS that I will be writing a second story, there is a poll of my profile so goo vote for the storyline!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!(:**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Santana sat in the den of her family's house, listening to her uncle Berto exaggerate about the fish he caught ten years. Santana rolled her eyes; she had heard this story one too many times.

She instead stood up and went to go find Quinn. They had arrived a little late to the party but the moment they had arrived, her mother took ahold of Quinn and would not let her go. She was dead set on introduce Quinn to _everyone_; she was bragging that she was going to be a grandmother. Santana couldn't help but smile at this.

She found Quinn with her mother and all her aunts and friends, of course.

"I have a friend that is the editor for GQ magazine, I am sure he'd love to have you as a photographer," Santana heard her aunt Dianna say; she was the only good one in the bunch.

"That would be amazing," Quinn smiled.

"We are just so happy that Santana found a good one," Another one of her aunts said, "So when are you getting married?"

And that was Santana's cue.

"Hey I was looking for you," Santana came up and wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist.

"I was just having a lovely chat with your aunts," Quinn smiled.

"She is so sweet Santana," Her aunt Alicia said.

"I know," Santana nodded.

"Santana, why don't you get us all a drink?" Her aunt Carla suggested

"Do I look like a cater waiter?" Santana scoffed.

"Mija don't be rude," Maribel said, "And could you please take of those shades? You've had them on since you came in. Are you hung over or something?"

The group of women chuckled at the joke; Quinn smiled uncomfortably while Santana rolled her eyes, even though they couldn't see it.

"Santana take off the shades," Maribel urged, "Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours. I can't wait to see if my granddaughter is gonna have your eyes,"

Santana sighed, "If you want to see the eyes your granddaughters gonna have then you should probably look at Quinn,"

Quinn chuckled, "She wishes,"

Without warning Maribel walked over to Santana and pulled off the shades. Santana couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh, she was definitely not telling her mom how she really got the scrape.

"Santana your eye," Her mother examined it.

"It's nothing," Santana tried to shrug it off, "I uh hit myself with the…car door,"

"You were drunk weren't!?" Maribel scoffed.

Okay this conversation was going downhill and quick. Santana however was not surprise because there was always some family drama at every party, it just sucked that it had to be her this year.

"Ladies, would you excuse us," Maribel said politely, "You don't mind keeping Quinn company do you?"

"Not at all," Her aunt Dianna smiled.

Santana gave Quinn a sympathetic look and kissed her forehead, "I won't be long,"

And with that Maribel dragged Santana away from the group of ladies. Maribel dragged Santana to the kitchen, they passed by Emilio. Which Maribel took this opportunity to tap him on the shoulder and motioned him to follow them.

Once they were in the kitchen Santana walked away from her parents and went to go open a bottle of whiskey, she knew she promised Quinn she wasn't gonna drink but she needed at least one shot to get through this conversation. As she did this she heard her mother explained to her father what _'happened to her eye'_

Santana downed her shot before either parent could even protest.

"Are you seriously drinking?" Maribel exclaimed.

"I'm 26, I'm well over age," Santana said calmly.

"Didn't you learn your lesson with your eye?" Emilio asked.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "This was an accident I didn't get it because I was drunk,"

"Look mija your father and I think that you need to step up for Quinn," Her mother began.

Santana couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, seriously it was like she was talking to Kurt and Blaine and everyone else when they had that babyvention for her.

"Is this some kind of intervention?" Santana scoffed.

Maribel titled her head.

"You think I won't know how to take care of my kid? This is my kid for God sakes! I have stepped up every way possible. I have Quinn living with me, I have the baby's room all set up, I have provided for _MY_ family every way I can!" Santana exclaimed.

"Look mija we just don't think you can provide for them financially," Emilio stated, "I don't think that company of yours makes enough money to provide for your girlfriend and baby,"

"Is that what this is about?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Santana if you come to work for the family company and you would be the head CEO. You would replace Daniel and make triple of what you make now. More than enough for our granddaughter," Emilio said.

"Listen to your Papi," Maribel tried.

"I think we can all agree that this hobby of yours has to come to an end. You have deferred this family's legacy long enough so how about you grow up and step up, do it for your daughter," Emilio aid desperately,

"The name of my company is called Legacy Productions, because this is the legacy I choose to leave, not the Lopez Corporation. And what I make out of my _'hobby'_ is more than enough to support Quinn and the baby,"

"I am a Lopez and I would do anything for my little girl, you are a Lopez you have to want to do anything for your little girl,"

"Nah, Let me tell you how it is gonna be if I may. I will let you be part of my little girl's life, I will let you visit her and bond with her. But you DON'T get a say in my life or the way I choose to support my family," Santana finally said.

"Santana!"

"I hope your enjoy the rest of your night,"

And with that Santana walked out of the Kitchen, she didn't stop when she heard her mother calling after her. Instead she made her way through the crowd back to where Quinn was. Quinn seemed to be talking to her aunt Dianna but Santana didn't really care she just wanted to get out of here.

"Mind if I barrow my girlfriend," Santana cut in the conversation.

"Go right ahead," Her aunt nodded.

Santana took ahold of Quinn's hand and without warning lead her to the front door.

"San what's going on?" Quinn asked confused.

"We're leaving," Santana said as she grabbed their coats and lead them out the front door.

"I get that but why?" Quinn asked.

Santana didn't stop walking toward the car, so Quinn caught up to her and pulled her back to look at her.

"What happened in there?" Quinn asked.

"Can you just get in the fucking car!?" Santana snapped.

Quinn was taken aback by this but said nothing. Neither girl said anything; instead they walked to Santana's Challenger. The car ride was silent, it was awkwardly quiet. Quinn caught glances of Santana; all she saw was Santana clenching her jaw as well as the clutch. So instead she decided to look out the window until they got home.

When they got to the home, they still didn't talk. Quinn was ready to talk as soon as they entered the condo but Santana went straight to her bedroom. Quinn followed her but when she came in the room, Santana had already changed and she walked out and went in her music room.

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh.

.

.

..

Santana strummed Puck's guitar, well her guitar now. She couldn't help but feel bad for Quinn; she had taken out her anger on her. She wanted to apologize as soon as they got home but she was still frustrated with her parents, so she did what she used to do when she was 16, she turned to music.

She took a deep breath and began to play a familiar melody.

"_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _

_But she takes it all for me. _

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe.,"_

At that moment the door opened and Quinn leaned in against the doorway, this however went unnoticed by Santana, she continued playing.

"_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_She is love, and she is all I need. _

_She's all I need."_

Santana stop the song, and let out a defeated sigh.

"You sang beautifully," Quinn said softly.

Santana's head snapped towards the direction of the door.

"It amazes me how you didn't turn out to be a famous singer," Quinn said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Santana asked as she set her guitar down.

Quinn made her way over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her neck, "You okay?"

Santana pulled Quinn so she could sit down on her lap and buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck, "I'm so sorry baby,"

Quinn didn't say anything; instead she rested her head against Santana's.

"I really thought they changed," Santana whispered, "I thought they accepted the path I took, the career I chose…Now they come out me with the excuse that I won't provide for you and our babygirl…Their my parents they should know me, know that I would do anything for the people I love,"

Quinn took Santana's face in her hands so that she was looking at her, "Hey…I love you and I know that you would do anything for me and our little bug,"

Santana let out a small smile.

"You've really stepped up you know," Quinn said softly, "And if I know that then that's all that should matter,"

Santana nodded lightly.

"I've never seen this guitar before," Quinn commented.

"Puck gave it to me. Well it was originally mine, my first and favorite guitar," Santana said, "I did what you suggested with all the information for that rehab center you found for me… I saw him today at the company and…we fixed things,"

"I'm glad, you seemed to be happier," Quinn said as she cupped her cheek.

Santana looked at Quinn for a second before leaning in to give her a soft kiss, "I have something for you. I know some people usually open their Christmas presents in the morning but I figured that it's technically Christmas so…"

"Well I have something for you too," Quinn smiled as she got off Santana's lap, "I'll be right back."

Santana waited for Quinn to walk out the door before heading over behind her guitar stands and taking the present from earlier. It was only seconds later before Quinn walked in with a small black velvet box.

"I'm going first," Santana said.

Quinn nodded and put the small box in the pocket of her robe. Santana handed her the medium size box and Quinn took it. Santana watched as Quinn's eyes lit up after she had taken off the lid of the box.

"Oh my god," Quinn whispered.

"I took me forever to find it but it was worth it," Santana smiled.

"San...I don't know what to say," Quinn muttered.

"It's Pony 828," Santana commented, "I heard you telling Kurt a while back how bad you wanted one when you were a little girl,"

"Thank you," Quinn smiled as she set the box down on the chair and wrapped her around Santana, "I love you so much,"

Santana responded by kissing Quinn's forehead.

Quinn quickly pulled away and took out the small velvet box form her rob, "Open yours now,"

Santana took the small box and eyed it for a second.

"It's not a ring," Quinn chuckled, "So you can relax,"

A small smile appeared on Santana's lip at the comment. She opened the box and in side laid a golden cross necklace.

"I know your catholic but this is something that is so special to me and I wanted you to have it," Quinn said, "I had our initials engraved on the back,"

Quinn flipped over the cross and on the back there was an elegant _QS_ engraved.

Santana smiled, "It's perfect,"

She took it out of the box and put it on.

"Thank you," Santana smirked.

"I should have gotten a C engraved for Charlie," Quinn chuckled.

Santana chuckled, "You mean an E?"

Quinn smiled and pulled Santana in for a passionate kiss.

..

.

.

..

_**Few days later.**_

Quinn was in the Kitchen making breakfast while Santana was getting ready for her run. She continued to work out in the mornings now that she was better from that beating.

"I'll be back soon baby," Santana said as she kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Try to make it back for breakfast will you?"

"I will only run 3 miles today, that's at most 25 minutes," Santana commented, "By the time I get back you'll be finish making breakfast,"

"And don't forget tonight is the New Year's Eve party at Rachel's," Quinn reminded Santana as she walked her to the door.

"Yeah yeah," Santana shrugged.

"Be careful!"

"Always am beautiful," Santana smiled and with that she left.

Quinn let out a chuckle and closed the door before heading back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. This was literally the best relationships she's ever had. Santana and she were in such a good place, it was just amazing. Though something did bugg her, there was something she had to tell Santana and she wasn't sure how she would react, but their relationship was so strong she was sure they would overcome anything.

They were staying solid.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Quinn let out a chuckle as she turned off the stove and wiped her hands; it was probably Santana who forgot her keys…again. Quinn walked over to the door.

"Baby, Did you forget yo—," Quinn said as she opened the door but stopped mid-sentence when she realize it wasn't Santana who had knocked.

Instead there was a tall blonde, who looked slightly confused. She was really pretty, couldn't be older than 26.

"Sorry I thought you were my girlfriend," Quinn chuckled.

The tall blonde looked even more confused as she eyed Quinn, "I'm sorry I think I'm in the wrong place, I was looking for a friend,"

"Well who were you looking for?" Quinn asked politely.

"Santana Lopez," The Blonde answered, "She use to live here,"

"Oh she does live here; she went out for a run right now," Quinn explained, "Who are you?"

"I'm Brittany,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It was coming! Brittany is here and there will be drama!**

**Comments? Thoughts?**

**What do you guys think Quinn hasn't told Santana?**

**What will Santana's reaction be to Brittany being back or Quinn's?**

**Don't forget to review!:)**

**[Song" She is love by Parachute]**


	21. Chapter 21

**The much anticipated chapter! It's here, I hope you guys like it.**

**For those of you that are hoping Brittany will stay, I'm sorry to say that she will not.**

**For the guest that can't vote on the poll, you can leave a comment on which one you would like it an I will count that as the vote(:**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Do mind if I wait for her?" Brittany asked.

Quinn snapped out of her trance. Was this really happening? Was this Brittany, as in Santana's ex?

"Sure," Quinn said lightly as she let Brittany in.

Brittany walked in the apartment and looked around; she let out a small smile.

"She hasn't changed a bit," She chuckled.

Quinn eyes never left Brittany, "So how do you know Santana?"

"We're old friends," Brittany said softly as she looked at the picture frames in the living room, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't" Quinn responded, "I'm Quinn,"

Brittany let out a small frown, "I didn't know Santana had people living with her,"

Quinn didn't respond.

"So what exactly are you to Santana?" Brittany asked.

Quinn titled her head, "Well it depends how you view it. Some people who see me as the mother of her child and others would see me as her girlfriend,"

Brittany's jaw dropped slightly before she clenched it, "Santana got you pregnant?"

Quinn didn't answer, didn't even nod, she just stood there glaring at Brittany. Quinn didn't know what it was but she did not like this girl for shit. It was probably because she was really possessive. What the hell was she doing here?

"Yes," Quinn finally answered.

Brittany frowned.

The moment was interrupted by Quinn cellphone.

"Sorry, I have to get this," Quinn said as she got her phone.

"Go right ahead,"

Quinn looked at the caller ID and bit her lip before answering it.

"Hey,"

"_Hey sweets Rachel just called and askd for some help to set up for the party so Ima head over there. You don't mind do you?"_

Quinn turned her head and looked at Brittany, "No not at all,"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, I'll meet you over there?"

"_Yeah, could you bring me some close and my guitar, the one Puck gave me please_?"

"Yeah,"

"_You okay? You sound a little off?"_

"I'm fine I'll see you later,"

"_Alright, I love you,"_

And with that Santana hung up and Quinn set her phone down before fully turning her attention to Brittany.

"Um that was Santana she won't be coming home for a while so…uh…do you want to leave a message?" Quinn asked.

Brittany seemed to think about it for a few seconds, "No. I'm sure when she hears that I came to see her she'll come looking for me,"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't be so sure,"

Brittany let out a little small laugh, "It was nice meeting you Quinn,"

Quinn just nodded and led her to the door. She watched as Brittany walked out and couldn't help but feel weird about it. She could have told Santana that Brittany was here but she didn't. She didn't even want Santana to even look at Brittany, let alone talk to her. Quinn closed her eyes shut.

She was jealous.

..

..

..

..

Santana had just finished getting dress. About an hour ago Quinn had arrived at Rachel's place with her clothes and guitar in hand. It was kind of late and she was sure that some of Rachel' guest were arriving now. Rachel was keeping it simple; she had only invited people that were close to her. Tops about 15 people would be here, maybe less.

Her mind drifted back to this morning when she had called Quinn. Something about her was a little off, it wasn't the fact that she had skipped out on breakfast though. It was something else; she would have to ask her later.

When Santana reentered the crowd in Rachel's huge living room she immediately began looking for Quinn but she couldn't seem to find her.

"Santana Lopez as I live and breathe,"

"Mercedes Jones," Santana smiled as they greeted each other with a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I know. How's LA?" Santana asked.

"It's wonderful," Mercedes gushed, "It's so beautiful there. But tell me how you're doing? Did anything special happen? This month? Maybe this morning?"

Santana raised eyebrow, "This morning I spent my time helping Rachel set up for the party,"

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably, "Oh but she said she went to see you this morning,"

Santana frowned, "Who are you talking about?"

"Hey where have you been hiding," Quinn smiled as she found Santana.

"Hey baby," Santana smiled and wrapped her.

"I was looking for you," Quinn said, "Rachel wants you to go play a song on the guitar,"

"I was talking to a friend," Santana said before turning to Mercedes, "Quinn this is Mercedes, Mercedes this is Quinn, my girlfriend,"

"You have a girlfriend?" Mercedes gaped.

Santana chuckled, "Come on wheezy why is it so hard to believe?"

Mercedes looked at Quinn and her eyes went even wider when she saw Quinn's belly, "Is she?"

"Yup," Santana beamed, "We're having a baby girl,"

Mercedes's gape turned into a smile, "Oh my god this is amazing! I'm so happy for you! You both make a beautiful couple,"

"Thank you" Quinn blushed.

Santana smiled, "I'll catch you later Wheezy,"

Mercedes said her goodbye before going to the mini bar for another drink.

And with that Santana wrapped her hands around Quinn from behind as Quinn lead her to the stage in the family room.

"Sorry I missed out on breakfast this morning," Santana whispered as she placed a small kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"It's okay," Quinn mumbled, "You didn't miss much,"

"I missed you," Santana smirked.

When they reached the family room Quinn grabbed Santana's guitar as Santana sat down on the couch. Quinn was about to take a seat next to her but Santana patted her lap and Quinn took a seat there instead.

"How about I teach you how to play?" Santana smirked.

"Okay," Quinn smiled.

Santana tried to set the guitar up with Quinn but her belly made it difficult. Santana managed to teach Quinn a few chords but she fail miserably. Santana couldn't stop laughing at Quinn's feeble attempts to play the chords. When Quinn finally gave up Santana gave her a small kiss before starting to play herself. She played a few Christmas songs when Rachel joined the group along with Kurt and Blaine. Santana recognized some people from what Rachel called the glee club.

After she had finish playing a few songs, Rachel put on a mix CD for Karaoke. Kurt had been the first one to get on the little stage and sing.

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink," Santana said as leaned into Quinn.

"Are you gonna get alcohol?" Quinn asked.

Santana didn't answer.

"I don't like it when you drink," Quinn sighed.

"You've never even seen me drunk," Santana protested.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "That doesn't matter, I don't want you to drink,"

Santana frowned, "It's just one drink Quinn,"

"Your promise you were going to stop," Quinn moved away from Santana.

"It's just one night, it doesn't change anything," Santana argued.

"I don't want you to get drunk," Quinn hissed.

"What's the big deal? I will be perfectly fine to drive you home," Santana tried.

"Oh so now you want to drive us home with a couple drinks on you!?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Do whatever you want then," Quinn snapped.

"What the fuck? Fine I will," Santana said as she stood up and left the room.

Quinn let out a defeated sigh as she watched Santana walk away.

If only she knew.

_Flashback_

"_We're so glad you could come home for Christmas," Judy smiled._

_Quinn smiled, "I'm just glad you guys understood my reason's to transfer from Yale to Columbia,"_

"_Quinnie we just want you to be happy," Russell said, "We love you and we support your decision,"_

_Quinn couldn't help but have a smile from ear to ear. Her parents had come to pick her up from the train station because she had decided to spend Christmas with them. She thought the car ride would be awkward and silent, it was anything but though. She was thankful that her parents were happy for her._

"_How about you sing us a song?" Russell smiled as he turned on the radio. A cheesy Christmas song was playing._

"_Yes, you have a wonderful voice Quinnie," Her mother gushed._

_Quinn chuckled, "I don—,"_

_The impact came hard, on the driver side. The car flipped several times, glass could be heard breaking, metal bending, the car hitting the ground. It then finally came to a stop; the car was flipped over on its roof._

_Quinn was semi-conscious, she dangled from her seat. Her vision was a blur; she could barely see her parents dangling from their seats unconscious. She saw her mother's face covered by the airbag, and her father's face covered in blood._

_She paniced, she tried to get out of her seat but had not strength left in her, she wanted to get help but everything turned pitch black._

_.._

_._

_.._

_.._

_Quinn woke up to bright lights. She winced as the lights hit her eyes. She closed them shut before opening them again._

"_Hey there,"_

_Quinn recognized Rachel standing over her with tears in her eyes._

"_Hi," Quinn responded with a raspy voice._

"_I'm so glad your finally awake," Rachel smiled, "I should probably go get the doctor," _

"_Wait, what happened?" Quinn asked immediately._

_Rachel bit her lip._

"_What happened!?"_

"_You guys were hit by a drunk driver," Rachel said slowly, "He was really intoxicated and ran through a red light. You've been unconscious for a few days. And since I was your emergency contact they called me, I was just lucky enough to be in Lima for Christmas too."_

_Quinn saw Rachel in tears; she was trying to hold them back. She didn't understand why she was crying? She should be happy that she woke up._

_And then it hit her._

"_Where are my parents!?"_

"_Quinn," Rachel said softly._

"_Where are they!? Are they okay!?"_

_Rachel took a deep breath as more tears streamed down her face, "They didn't make it,"_

_.._

If only she knew.

..

…

..

Santana was going through the mini bar looking for her favorite beverage. Okay so maybe she did promise Quinn she wouldn't drink, but it was New Year's Eve. Quinn had to loosen up a bit, it's not like she was going to get insanely drunk.

Santana sighed as she poured Bourbon into her cup, she hated it when Quinn was mad at her.

"You haven't changed a bit. Bourbon was always your favorite,"

Santana stopped dead on her tracks, she knew that voice, she knew exactly who it belong to.

Santana turned around, "Brittany,"

"It's good to see you Sannie," Brittany smiled.

Santana was in a bit of a shock, what the hell was she doing here? She couldn't believe her eyes. Her ex-girlfriend, the person who she thought was the love of her life, the person who hurt her the most was standing right in front of her. She couldn't help but down her drink.

"What are you doing here?" Santana finally said.

"I wanted to see you," Brittany explained.

Santana scoffed, "You're telling me that you flew from LA to New York just to see me?"

"I kind of begged Mercedes to bring me along," Brittany explained.

That explained what Mercedes what talking about earlier.

"What's with the small chat?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged, "I missed you,"

"Then you shouldn't have left,"

"You know why I left, everything was just too much at the time," Brittany said.

"You were gone for a year,"

"Barely a year, 9 months if were gonna be exacted," Brittany smiled.

Santana chuckled and paused for a second before looking a Brittany, "Do you want a drink?

"I'd love one," Brittany smiled.

Santana didn't know what it was, but something felt so familiar with Brittany. How easily they talked, it was weird how they were talking like old friends. Well in a way they were kind of old friends.

"So how have you been?" Brittany asked.

"I have been good," Santana said as she poured herself another drink, "What about yourself? I heard you were engaged."

"I broke it off," Brittany said with a small smile playing on her lips.

Santana didn't know what to say after that, what she could say without making it weird.

"I tried to call you, you know," Brittany commented, "Over the time I was in LA,"

"I know,"

"Why didn't you answer?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't want to be reminded of what I lost," Santana let it slip.

Now it's weird. Santana downed her drink.

Brittany cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I went to your condo this morning. I met Quinn,"

Santana was confused, did she just hear right. Why hadn't Quinn told her anything? But now she knew why Quinn was being a little off this morning.

"It kind of hurts that you've moved on so fast," Brittany said softly.

Santana poured herself another drink, she needed to pace herself, she was being to feel the alcohol in her system.

"Why are you telling me this?" Santana asked.

"I saw you trying to teach Quinn how to play guitar. It was cute," Brittany began, "But I don't think you guys belong together

Santana scoffed, "Yeah?"

"I think you belong with me,"

"I don't,"

..

..

..

Quinn watched Santana interact with Brittany, she watched them giggle and drink. She took a deep breath before looking away, this was breaking her heart. Santana wasn't doing anything bad but she couldn't help but not like it.

She mentally thanked Kurt when he went to go get her to sing her solo on stage. Strangely enough Santana didn't even object.

"This should be good," Rachel gushed.

Quinn nodded, but her eyes were on Brittany who had joined the audience.

Santana took the microphone and waited for Kurt to begin to play the music.

As the music began playing Santana's eyes went wide as they found Quinn's, she looked away quickly though.

"What the hell Kurt!?"

What was going on?

"Just sing it," Kurt said.

Santana took a long sigh before getting into the music.

"_Don't know why_

_I'm surviving every lonely day_

_When there's got to be_

_No chance for me_

_My life would end_

_And it doesn't matter how I cry_

_My tears of love_

_Are a waste of time_

_If I turn away,"_

Santana sang and it was beautiful. The small crowd cheered her on. Santana tried to keep her eyes on Quinn but they couldn't help but drift off to Brittany.

Quinn noticed this.

"_To dreams that never will come true_

_Am I strong enough to see it through_

_Go crazy is what I will do_,"

Santana's eye found Quinn's but once of again they drifted off to Brittany.

"_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_

_If I can't have you_

_I don't want nobody baby_

_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_

_(Nooo)_

_If I can't have you_!"

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped for Santana, well everyone expect for Quinn. Quinn instead stood up and left the room.

Santana let out a defeated sigh and made her way towards the balcony where Quinn had gone. She had screwed up.

"Santana you were amazing up there," Brittany stopped Santana, "It kind of reminded me of when you sang it to me senior year,"

Santana shook her head, "Right now is not a good time,"

Santana moved past Brittany and made her way over to the where Quinn was. She opened the glass door and closed it once she was on the balcony. Quinn was facing the city, but Santana knew she was crying. She didn't know what to say.

Quinn felt Santana's presence.

"Were you singing that song to her?" Quinn asked in a small voice.

"What are you talking about?"

Quinn turned around, "When you were sing the song you kept looking at her,"

"I was looking at you too!"

"But you were looking at her! " Quinn hissed.

"What's the big deal about it? It's just a stupid song," Santana snapped, "I sang it to her in high school when we were together okay. I don't know why it was on the track list and singing did remind me of stuff from the past,"

Tears began to slip from Quinn's eyes, "Do you know what the song means?"

"Yes!"

"Then why the hell were you singing it to her!?"

"I wasn't singing it to anyone," Santana hissed, "What the hell is your problem!?"

"My problem is that your ex is back in town and you're making goo-goo eyes at her! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend yet your attention is with her!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

"_The countdown is about to start_!" They heard Rachel scream from the inside.

"Go away I don't want to see you!" Quinn yelled.

"Quit being jealous!" Santana frowned, "I haven't given you a reason not to trust me!"

"Yes you have! You were flirting with her the whole time you were at the mini bar!"

"She was flirting with me!"

"And you were flirting back,"

"Okay this is Brittany, she was my ex but she was also my best friend so I was talking to her," Santana began.

"So you're saying you still have feelings for her?" Quinn asked, the hurt in her voice was obvious.

"NO!" Santana said quickly, "Will you quick being such a bitch!"

"_10__**,"**_

Quinn gasped as swung her arm to slap her but Santana caught her palm and bringing it to her chest. She pulled her close to her and wrapped her free arm around Quinn's waist.

"Let go of me!" Quinn sobbed.

"I just want you," Santana said firmly.

"_4,"_

Quinn tried to break free from Santana's embrace. But she was struggling. Santana had a tight grip on her.

"2,"

"1,"

Santana captured Quinn's lips with her own and kissed her despite the fact that Quinn was still struggling to break free. She felt Quinn melt in her arms as she kissed her. Nothing made Santana happier in that moment than when she felt Quinn kiss her back. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as she deepened the kiss.

They last like that for several moments; Santana had Quinn close to her body making sure not to let her go. Then they finally broke apart to get air. It was quite for a moment. Quinn rested her forehead against Santana's but said nothing.

"I love you so much," Santana whispered, "How could you ever think I would give you up baby. You are my girl, you are my love. And I'm not gonna let anyone stop me from loving you or building a future with you because you are my life. You are the most important thing to me, both of you,"

She felt Santana's hand on her belly.

Quinn let more tears slip from her eyes as she hid her face in the crock of Santana's neck.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Obviously we're not done with Brittany are we;)**

**I think in the next chapter you guys will flip! Spoiler. bahaha**

**Okay so some one PM me and they wanted a summary of the supernatural Quintana story so here it is:**

**There is a dimension called Agron, but it has been in war for the past 18 years. There are 9 families with the royal bloodline and they had send there 9 heirs into hiding. Each Heir has a Guardian and caretaker that is chosen to them by destiny. The 9 heirs have been living on earth for the past 18 years on the go every now and then avoiding the Demonic's. The demonic's are a group of 7 that are assigned by bloodline, and their mission is to kill the nine. The nine are tired of being on the run so they all make a pact to get together and train to get their full powers and get rid of the demonic's and go back to Agron to restore peace. Will and Emma, the caretakers bring all of the nine's and their guardians together for training. Everyone has a Guardian expect for Quinn. Once in Lima (where the training is taking place) Will introduce everyone to Santana who turns out to be Quinn's guardian. Initially Quinn wants nothing to do with Santana because of how cruel she is, but Quinn starts to slowly warm up to Santana until she falls in love with her. Quinn woos her in and they fall in love. But things get rocky when everyone find out that Santana is half demonic and half guardian. **

**The Nine**

**Quinn's - Plasma lights, Rachel-Visions, Kurt-Telekinesis , ect**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**If you guys want a summary of any of the other stories let me know.**

**PS. Don't forget to review(:**


End file.
